Sk8ter Boi
by vampire-legend
Summary: Though reluctant to move, teenage skater, Edward Cullen, finds solace in new friends. How will Edward and Bella's immediate best friend relationship fair when sparks are flying? How will Edward cope without the attention that competition brings him? AH
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

**Edward's POV:**

Life isn't fair.

It doesn't matter how many fits I throw, or how many times I have to explain myself. Either way, we were moving away from the life I had tried so hard to build.

People _knew _me here. I wasn't a walking shadow in the halls, or some kid that they bump into because they didn't see him. I was _known._

I took one last look at the park, admiring every curve and every dip. I stared at it longingly, hoping one day I'd be able to come back to it.

I turned and walked away.

Would I ever be able to hear the crowds chanting my name again? Will I ever feel that pride and adrenaline rush as I finish doing what I love?

Without all of it, who am I?

Stepping into the car, where my family waited, I made my two important decisions.

One: Forks, Washington was my hell on earth, and I would hate everything and everyone in it.

Two: With or without support, I'm going to come back. This summer isn't going to be the last time I hear my name called as a champion.


	2. See The Lightning In Your Eyes

**For those of you who are incredibly perceptive and may be re-reading this, you've probably realized there are some major changes. I did change a bit but everything is the same except for a little bit more detail and Edward's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Bella's POV:**

"Come on, Bella! Do I have to drag you out of there?" Jasper called, exasperated at my childish behavior.

"You can't make me!" I yelled back, pointing smugly at the pushed down lock at the door.

He sighed and dug his hand in his pocket. The next thing I saw was a silver key in his hand.

"No!" But before I could do anything, Jasper had the door open and he was dragging me out of the car.

To say I was making a scene was an understatement.

I did _not_ want to be here, right now. It was the first day of my junior year in High School and I was not looking forward to it. My high school experience had been nothing like I wanted and I definitely did not want to be back to experience it.

Now don't get me wrong. I loved some parts of it, like my friends and English and History class but I'd rather not deal with some of the things high school had to offer. Such as the sneers I happened to get from several of the girls. Jasper Whitlock and Gabriel Williams happened to be close friends of mine, and also happened to be the best looking guys in school. It's ridiculous how much petty jealousy is directed toward me.

"Jasper, please? Just let me skip!" I whispered desperately, not wanting to go through this again. The sneers and whispers behind my back didn't bother me one bit, but come on! A person gets tired of the same thing, year after year!

"Uhm, let me think about that. No. Your dad happens to be the chief of police and has a gun strapped to his waist and I'd rather not subject myself to that any time soon." He said.

I sighed, I guess I'd just have to endure today.

_I could always skip some other day._

"Stairs." He called out. I rolled my eyes and jumped onto his back and he carried me up them.

It was a stupid tradition-like thing that we had been doing since childhood, except back in those days, Rosalie's help was needed. I remember we first started the stair thing when I was about six and over the summer, I managed to trip down the stairs four times, and after two trips to the hospital, Jasper and Rosalie told me I was never allowed on the stairs without assistance.

As deranged as they were, Rosalie and Jasper were my best friends. They were beautiful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed twins, and they have always been there for me, every summer I came to visit Charlie.

When Renee got re-married, I came to live with Charlie, to give the newly-wed couple some space and I didn't mind much, because now I had Rosalie and Jasper all the time.

As Jasper stopped at the top of the stairs, he loosened his grip on my legs and I slid down his body, momentarily forgetting how tall he was.

I ended up flat on my butt.

Jasper, apparently, found it to be incredibly hilarious and started laughing like a hyena.

_Man, a whole summer without social interaction has really screwed him up._

I turned on my heel and walked away from his still-laughing form, and walked to the gym to get my schedule.

Suddenly, as I was walking, an impact hit me from the side.

It was a controlled hit so I only managed to stumble a bit and my book bag fell down, spilling it's contents.

I looked up on reflex, to see what hit me. A tall, lean form stood in front of me. At his feet was a skateboard, which by pushing down on it's tail, he caught.

"Watch where you're going," hissed a velvety voice, but I couldn't see who it belonged to because the figure had a cap and hood on.

With that, he began to walk away.

_What the hell? Am I going to have to deal with snotty boys this year too?_

"Excuse me, but why don't you watch where _you're _going!" I yelled at his back, pissed off at his rude behavior.

_As If I wasn't already having a bad day._

I quickly grabbed my stuff and when I stood back up, the boy was watching me, his head cocked to an angle.

"Why would I want to do that?" The voice taunted.

I was about to open my mouth to answer with some very colorful language when a smooth voice spoke behind me.

"How about you turn and walk away." Jasper said from behind me, all traces of his earlier humor gone and now replaced with the familiar protectiveness.

I noticed that the boy in front of me suddenly went rigid for a second and his large hands clenched into fists.

I heard him scoff before he turned around and entered the gym.

"I can't leave you alone for ten seconds without you getting into trouble, can I, Bella?" Jasper teased.

"Wasn't my fault that guy was a jerk." I mumbled to myself.

"Who was that guy anyway?" He asked as he opened the door to the gym and stepped inside, where people were already flocking to tables to get their schedules.

I thought about it and…I came up blank.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before, and since we're friends with all the people here who can actually handle a skateboard, I think he must be new.." I concluded.

"Oh yeah. Rosalie said something about some new kids transferring in." Jasper finished as we searched for her.

She was easy to spot, we just looked for the crowd of admirers.

"Rose!" I called out. She finally looked up and met our gazes.

"Hey guys! Your schedules are in my English binder!" She called back out, sounding frazzled at the crowd.

We only laughed and went to get our schedules. Jasper had to go to the restroom so I stood waiting for him at the wall.

Suddenly, I felt another impact on my left and I went tumbling down. Along with myself, all of my stuff went spilling out of my bag...again.

For a quick second I was irritated as I pulled myself up and bent to get my stuff but I suddenly heard a male voice quickly speak.

"Oh! Sorry! Let me help you!"

I looked up in surprise and shrank back a little at the huge, muscled guy in front of me. But seeing the slightly clumsy way he moved, and hearing the rushed way he slurred his words made him seem almost childish.

It made this stranger seem so innocent. I banished whatever quick feelings of intimidation I had.

He had already gathered all of my stuff and as he stood up, I could see him better. He had brown curly hair, and bright green eyes. And when his eyes met mine, a blush crept onto his neck and he smiled, showing cute dimples.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said, a little breathless at how good looking he was. And such a gentlemen.

_Unlike someone earlier. _My mind threw at me.

"Your welcome. I'm Emmett Cullen. I just moved here with my family from Chicago." He said, in his childish voice.

_Just moved here…..Why is my mind screaming that there's something important there?_

I giggled. "Bella Swan." I placed my hand out for him to shake, but he wasn't having any of that.

He was certainly very enthusiastic because he pulled me in for a hug. Normally, I would have shrunk back from a stranger hugging me, but I was getting the vibe that Emmett was a huge teddy bear and I couldn't help but giggle at his over-excited personality.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper yell out.

I looked around but after, Emmett's and my little spill, we had moved from the wall and into the crowds. I couldn't find Jasper.

"Need a hand?" Emmett asked from behind me. I turned and saw his dimpled smile.

Normally, I wouldn't even dream about carrying a conversation with a complete stranger, but with Emmett, I felt like I had just found my long-lost brother.

"Please."

He placed his large hands on my waist and hoisted me onto his shoulder. I got some weird looks from people around me but I just focused on finding Jazz.

When he finally saw me, he looked really confused.

_I would too, if I found one of my best friends suddenly three feet higher than everyone else._

As he began to walk this was, I turned to stare down at Emmett. I decided to have some fun with this.

"Submarine ready to go down, Emmett." I said in a childish voice. He smiled broadly and his eyes lit up, as if my playing along with his childish antics was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Okay. In 3, 2, 1.…Pshhhhhhhhh." He lowered me onto the ground at the same time Jazz reached us.

He cleared his throat and I turned to look at him.

"Hey Jasper. Meet Emmett. Emmett Cullen. Jasper Hale"

I motioned my hands between them to emphasize the introduction. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Jazz cast me a brief look.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." He stuck his hand out for him to wave, and as Emmett took it, I noticed him wince slightly.

"Same." Emmett replied, his voice suddenly no longer playful.

I rolled my eyes. Boys and their competitions. So weird.

"Hate to break up this love fest but the bell's going to ring any second guys." And to emphasize my point, the bell suddenly rang.

Emmett turned to me with another broad smile and he stooped me up in another big hug.

"Oh, Bella! I'm going to miss you!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes but cracked a smile. This was definitely a new best-friend in the making.

"Me too, Emmett. How about you sit with us at lunch?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded but not before casting a glare Jasper's way. Yeesh, what's up with them? Boys and their testosterone filled battles are so weird.

We went our separate ways and Jasper looked over my schedule to see if we had any classes together. Of course we didn't. He was a senior and I was a junior. I didn't even have any classes with Rosalie.

"See you, later." He called out. I waved and stepped into my classroom.

**Edward's POV:**

"Stupid, green, sludgy, wet, tiny Forks." I mumbled to myself as I pulled my clothes on. I did not want to be here. I wanted to be back home, in Chicago, where I could easily wake up in the morning, walk through the halls of school and have people call my name and ask how I was doing.

"Edward Cullen! Get your ass down here!" Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Language, Alice!" Mom yelled afterwards. I let a chuckle escape from my lips as I dressed in jeans, t-shirt and hoodie.

_I wonder how long I can postpone this…._

"Edward, get down here now before I tie you to the top of the car!" That got me moving. Alice, that annoying little pixie, really would tie me to the top of the car. She's done it before except last time, it was the back of Emmett's jeep. Don't even ask me how the hell she did it.

I grabbed my hat, bag, and my skateboard out of habit, even though I doubt there were any places to actually skate, including a sidewalk.

"See you later, mom!" I called as I flew out the door.

Emmett and Alice were already at the car, fighting to see who would get shot-gun. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Alice's turn, Emmett." I said as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Dang it!" He pouted and got into the backseat.

"Why don't you two just go in your cars?" I asked, a little irritated. Since they were riding with me, I couldn't ditch them and skip.

"So you can't skip." They said at the same time.

_Talk about creepy._

After easily finding the school, we split up just to look around. I didn't want to do any exploring so I headed where all the other kids were going.

It wasn't raining much so I got onto my skateboard, at the same time, putting my hat on and then pulling my hood over it.

_Might as well go back to being invisible._

My heart sank at the thought.

_It's fine. _I told myself._ You don't need the attention. You've had your fill of it._

Giving a steady push, I smoothly moved forward and focused on nothing in particular. That's where my fault came.

I looked up and I noticed three feet in front of me, a girl was walking, looking irritated so she didn't notice me. I managed to push down on the tail so I could stop and not do major damage but I still collided with her.

Her bag fell, and all the contents spilled. For a brief second, I saw an ipod, a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, and several other miscellaneous things.

She looked up in reflex, and for one quick second, all coherent thoughts left me.

_So beautiful._

Long brown hair framed her heart shaped face. She had wide chocolate eyes, a thin centered nose, and full, pouty lips. It was subtle beauty, the kind where no make-up was needed and she naturally woke up that way.

_Hello! What are you thinking? This girl is part of this boring old town, remember? This town is your enemy, that makes her your enemy!_

That thought snapped me back. I pushed on the tail of my skateboard and caught it.

"Watch where you walk." I said, harshly and began to walk away.

After about five seconds I heard a voice that sounded like bells ringing, call back.

"Excuse me, but why don't you watch where _you're_ going!" The voice yelled.

I turned back, and watched as she gathered her things then snapped back up.

Her eyes were bright and angry. They made her whole face light up.

_Eh, might as well have some fun while I'm here._

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked, hoping for the desired effect of irritating her more.

It worked. Her face flushed red, and her eyes brightened, then she opened her mouth to say something but another voice interrupted her.

"How about you turn and walk away." I looked up from her face to see a tall, good-looking, blonde guy standing behind her protectively.

An emotion suddenly flared through me and my whole body went rigid. I suddenly really wanted to punch this guy.

_Jealous?_

Maybe, I was. I was a guy, I could let my hormones rule for a second and get worked up over a girl. But I certainly didn't want to be jealous of a couple in a place like Forks, Washington.

I scoffed and walked away, trying to rid myself of any thoughts that might have me sent to the principle's office on my first day here.

As I walked into the gym, I spared one last glance at the brunette and blonde. He was looking at her adoringly while she said something.

_Stupid boyfriend of hers._

I quickly found my assigned table and retrieved my schedule.

After finding my locker, I just leaned against it. Emmett walked in front of me with a huge smile.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked.

"One of the hottest girls I've ever seen invited me to sit with her at lunch." He said cheekily. I rolled my eyes and walked to find my first class.

About five minutes after the bell rang, I stumbled into my classroom and I immediately looked around.

My eyes landed on the beautiful brunette from earlier and as the teacher addressed me about my hat and hood, she glared daggers at me, making her eyes shine.

_Well this will be an interesting class._


	3. One Shot And You Took Me Down

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Bella's POV:**

When I got to class I immediately spotted my friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I went to go sit with them and we caught up on what happened over the summer.

Class began and I had my head down as the teacher discussed class rules and drills and everything you talk about on the first day of school. Then suddenly the teacher said something that caught my attention.

"Good of you to finally join us, Mr. Cullen."

_Emmett!_ My mind screamed. My head snapped up and I searched for my personal teddy bear. But instead my eyes landed on a hooded figure. Well if it isn't the rude bastard, but his last name is Cullen, too? There was no way that this bastard was related to cute, cuddly Emmett.

"I realize your new to the school, Edward, but you're going to have to take the hat and hood off."

I couldn't do anything but glare at the figure as he reached to uncover himself. I was surprised for a second when he took off the hood and hat. He was gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair, and his skin was pale and flawless. From here I could make out the electric green eyes that looked like Emmett's.

But I only noticed for a second because I didn't care what he looked like, he was still a jerk. I continued to glare at him as he faced the teacher. They talked for a second before all of a sudden I realized the only chair left in the classroom was right in front of me.

"Crap." I said under my breath but apparently Angela could hear me cause she looked at me with a curious expression.

I glared outside the window next to me. The weather outside did not help me one bit. It was raining in dreary Forks, like always.

I glared even harder when I heard the chair in front of me scrape across the floor.

"Great to see you again, too." I heard the guy, Edward, say.

I took a glance at him to see a smirk on his flawless lips. "Jerk."

I glared at him one more time before sinking into my chair and looking down at the table. I didn't want to hear the teacher drone on and on so I got out my ipod and began to listen to some calming classical music.

It wasn't long before I felt the desk shove closer to me. I looked up and I immediately saw Edward's shoulders shaking with laughter.

I wanted so badly to do something but knowing me, I'd probably end up hurting myself.

A little after, I saw Edward drop his pencil and as he came back up with it, he shoved all his weight back into the chair. That caused the chair to push my desk further until it pushed against my body.

I looked up to see a menacing smile on the jerk's face. Was he trying to annoy me to death.

How I was itching to slap him into next week.

I finally couldn't take it anymore as he pretended to stretch and yawn. Then he leaned back so his head was on my desk. And he used his hat to cover his face.

I angrily pushed out of my chair grabbed the hat and threw it at his desk. Then as I walked hurriedly away I slapped the back of his head so hard it hurt my hand.

The last thing I remembered was everyone's shocked faces and the boy's hysterical laughter at my performance.

Jerk or bastard didn't cover it.


	4. What Have You Done

**Hee, hee! Get ready to meet Alice! How many people love annoying, skater Edward? I know I do! Things are getting a bit heated, huh?**

**Bella's POV:**

A week of after-school detention! Stupid, annoying, rude, pretentious, deluded, gorgeous, Edward!

I walked briskly through the halls to my second period class that was already halfway done thanks to my visit to the discipline office.

As I walked through the door, I felt myself go cold again. Not because of everyone staring at me but because of the bastard smirking at the back of the class.

I swiftly turned away and walked to the teacher giving her my pass. She, of course, had things to say but she sent me to the only available seat in the class. Next to _it._

I bit my lip to keep me from saying something stupid and went to go sit.

"Hello again." His mocking voice alone was enough to make me want to kill him.

I shot him a murderous glare then sat down and turned my head away from him.

"Edward, switch me seats." I heard a tiny voice say. I looked up to see a tiny girl with spiky black hair, and green eyes, looking intently in my direction and then glancing at Edward. Maybe his sister.

"Why?" He asked harshly.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I know how annoyingly menacing you can be and by the looks of it, she's getting ready to murder you." She pointed in my direction.

Edward then began a heated, whispered discussion with the girl, that I couldn't hear. But before long I heard her tiny voice filled with stern deathliness. "Edward. Switch."

He glared at her for two seconds before they stealthily switched seats.

The girl then immediately turned to me with a dazzling smile. "Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. That annoying guy's sister." She said pointing to him. She whispered something under her breath that sounded vaguely like. "Unfortunately."

"What is the loser done to you so far?" She asked. I immediately liked her. She was being mean to that excuse for a human and managed to get me away from him.

In whispered tones I told her of how rude he had been in the morning then to his behavior in class and how I had almost gotten suspended for reacting.

By the end of it she had a murderous look on her face. She swiftly turned her head to Edward and snapped something at him too fast for me to hear.

She turned back to me and we began a much nicer discussion. I found out a lot about her. She was also the sister of Emmett. Emmett was a junior, just like Jasper and Rose. They had all moved here from Chicago. They lived in the very outskirts of town. We consulted each other's schedules, I was glad I had all except one of my classes with her.

But the most horrid of things was that I had to endure one more class with Edward, and that was the class that Alice didn't have. I can't catch a break!

Even though my mood wasn't that high up I managed to keep a smile on my face. Not long after, the bell rang. I decided to invite her to lunch.

"Alice, would you join me at lunch? Emmett already said he would." She smiled and was about to answer when Edward cut in.

"No thanks, Alice and I have things to discuss."

Alice swiftly turned to Edward. "I don't know what your problem is Edward, but you've turned into so much more of a jerk since we've moved here. And I think you have hearing problems. Bella was inviting _me_ to lunch. Not you. And Bella, I accept."

She looped her arm with mine and quickly pulled us through the door. We then headed to third period, with a very stunned Edward frozen behind us.

"I'm sorry for how much of a jerk he's been to you. Believe me, it's nothing personal. He's been in a crabby mood ever since we moved. If you'd met under normal circumstances, I'm sure you guys would like each other." She explained.

_Doesn't change my opinion of him. _I thought darkly in my head.

All during third period we talked and I introduced her to Angela and Ben. I also introduced her to Jessica, even though I didn't like her very much.

As the bell rang, I followed her to her locker, then we went to catch Emmett. All the way down the hall I could already see his huge figure.

Before I knew it, my feet were dangling and I couldn't breath. "Emmett. Can't. Breath." I said in breathless gasps.

"Howdy Bella. Oh, hi Alice. You two have met?" Alice excitedly nodded her head before grabbing both our hands and leading us to the cafeteria.

Then all of a sudden Emmett spoke up. "Do you know where Edward's going to sit?"

I don't remember who it was, but I heard a growl. It might have been Alice, or me, or both of us.

Emmett's smile immediately fell and quickly asked. "What did he do?"

Alice glared down at the tiles and simply said, "Tell you during lunch."

**Since I was completely bored and I have absolutely nothing to do I decided to add this chapter today. This is the life you have when your isolated in your house all day like your in quarantine. LOL**


	5. My Blindness Has Altered

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related**

**Bella's POV:**

As if it wasn't enough for me to have it as a memory, it was even more annoying having to repeat it. I had to retell the 'Edward' incident to Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. But for some reason I found Jasper and Rose's reaction to Alice and Emmett much more interesting…..

As soon as Alice, Emmett, and I entered the cafeteria, we walked over to where Jasper and Rosalie sat. They both sat there, looking as if they just saw the most unbelievable thing in the world.

When we finally reached the table, Rose immediately shot up and put on a dazzling smile.

I smiled at her ability to remember how to move. Though Jasper was still having problems. And then I noticed how his eyes were all for Alice. Well this could get interesting.

It wasn't until I noticed Jasper's situation that I finally noticed Rose's smile was directed toward Emmett. Even more interesting.

"Hey guys. I wanted to introduce you to Emmett and Alice Cullen. Emmett, Alice; these are my friends, Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Jasper finally remembered how to be mobile and shot up and stuck out his hand. Alice, suddenly _blushed_.

She very quickly recovered and became her old bubbly self again. Instead of taking Jasper's hand, she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him!

I blinked several times then just shook my head.

Alice seemed to suddenly remember we were in a public cafeteria. She then turned to Rose and also threw her arms around her. Rosalie seemed to perfectly ready for it and wrapped her around tiny Alice.

I was _not_ expecting that! Usually Rosalie didn't like many gorgeous girls like Alice, I was glad that they didn't have a problem with each other.

"Nice to meet you both." She laughed heartily before walking to Emmett and sticking her hand out to shake.

But instead Emmett brought her knuckles to his lips. And then Rose blushed. No Way! Rose _never_ blushed. She never was even left speechless yet there she was, in stunned silence.

Finally the silence killed me so I began a light conversation as we sat down, but then Emmett remembered what we needed to tell him.

"Now, what was it that Edward did?" He asked with a bit of a mocking tone.

I began to answer when Jasper cleared his throat.

"Who's Edward?" He asked harshly. There goes his big brother side. I couldn't wait to see that side of him when he finally sees Emmett's goofy grins towards Rose.

"The guy you saw this morning."

"You mean that jerk who was totally hot for you?" He asked, truly curious.

What was he talking about?

"Jasper, I have no idea what you're talking about." I retorted.

Jasper shook with silent laughter while Alice giggled.

"Silly, naïve Bella."

Why was I naïve? What did he mean?

"What?"

Alice giggled but instead of answering, began to tell the story of our rude encounters to Emmett and Rosalie. At first, everyone had a bit of an agitated look on their face then very slowly, Jasper began laughing. Then everyone else started laughing.

Why were they laughing? They've all lost it.

"Do any of you mind sharing what is so funny?" I asked, greatly irritated. All of them tried to stop laughing but just began choking on air.

Finally Emmett was able to stop.

"Edward! Ha, that boy has no idea how to flirt with a girl! It's like kindergarten all over again!" He bellowed out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, very agitated.

Alice finally recovered from her laughter seizure.

"Okay, let's take this slow. My brother, Edward, is a major skater. Therefore, his time is always put into practicing. Which leads to him not spending any time with girls. Concluding his lack of flirting skills." She said.

"And because you could so tell that boy was jealous when he saw us together this morning, we can conclude that he has a little crush on you." Jasper interjected.

"And, since he hates this town, he wouldn't have even bothered talking to you unless something was urging him on. I think he likes seeing you get angry at him." Emmett said.

"And that is what we call the modern day Kindergarten Method. Just like that time when Jasper used to pick on Leah Clearwater because he thought she was pretty." Concluded Rosalie.

These guys are insane.

Following the rule, 'speak of the devil and the devil shall appear', I looked up to see Edward sitting across the cafeteria.

First thing I felt was… I don't know. He was laughing and his head was thrown back revealing his pale throat. I felt kind of…fluttery.

Then I recognized the people sitting around him. It didn't surprise me after what Alice told me about his dedication. He was sitting with the skaters of Forks High, otherwise known as my other best friends. Gabriel Williams, and some of the other guys sat on either side of him. In front of him were Catie Adkins and some of the other girls.

Suddenly his eyes flickered up and met mine. At first the green in them were very wary. Then his eyes flickered on both sides of me and he scowled. He looked away looking murderously angry.

"Yeah, that's the look I would have if I liked someone." I said sarcastically, pointing towards Edward's direction.

Murderous glare, really shows affection.


	6. The Sky Is Changing We Are One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Onto the awesomeness that is skater Edward…**

**Bella's POV:**

After lunch, Alice and I went on with the rest of our classes. I was in a very happy and light mood now. I was ecstatically thrilled that Rosalie and Jasper had easily opened up to Alice and Emmett. Being friends with the Cullen's was easy. Well, all except one Cullen.

Classes went on boring through this first day. What can I say, it's basically nothing but talking. I had caught up with a lot of people and found out about their summer. I even had classes with Gabriel and Catie, which cheered me up immensely. I hadn't had a chance to talk to them all summer.

The bell then suddenly rang. "Well, see you later, Bella." Alice said, beginning to walk away. I suddenly felt like someone had slapped me.

It was time for last period. The period that I didn't have with Alice but Edward instead. I felt a bit nauseous now. I was not ready to begin to be annoyed again.

Alice saw the horror in my eyes and patted my back and smiled.

"He's not going to do anything. Emmett had a talk with him and slapped him around a bit. He kind of realizes that he's been rude."

I nodded and swept out of the room. My last class was AP Biology and I knew for a fact that not many people took that class.

I walked in to class with my head down. I walked to an empty table and sat down and immediately brought out my ipod. I closed my eyes and put on my favorite classical piece.

I listened three minutes into it before turning it off so I wouldn't get caught listening to it during class. I slowly opened my eyes and sat straight up in my seat. I looked around and met Edward's green eyes.

He gave me a small smile, but his eyes were heavily curious. "What was that you were just listening to?"

"Claire De Lune." I answered simply, knowing fully well he would have no clue what it was.

"You know Debussy?" He asked suddenly.

"Do _you_?" I asked incredulously. He looked amused for a second then smiled a beautiful crooked smile.

"Surprise you much?" He asked. It did more than surprise me. I was astounded.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Can't believe that a guy like me would listen to classical? Or do you just not want a jerk listening to the same music as you?"

I thought it over a second. Skater boy….listens to classical? Not that surprising, actually, considering Gabriel and Catie's music tastes.

"Mostly the latter." I admitted.

He laughed. It was beautiful and melodic. For a second I felt my heart jump.

"I get what your trying to say. I deserve it."

I felt bad for thinking that though. Maybe he just felt impelled to be a jerk or something. I mean, I had asked around and apparently he was some big time skater legend. Like nationally known. If I was suddenly ripped away from that title, I'm sure I'd be a little prissy, too.

His smooth voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Bella?" I looked up to see him biting his lip and looking down.

"I kind of wanted to apologize for acting like I did this morning…and first period…and second period."

I couldn't help but laugh. He winced after he mentioned each time. Suddenly though, I really did want to forgive him. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I'm not saying I'll accept. I can hold quite a grudge." I said in a teasing tone. I was starting to fall for that Cullen charm, just like I did with Emmett and Alice.

He smiled. "I didn't say you had to accept. Just refrain yourself from killing me every time you see me. Okay?"

"I think I could do that." I stated and stuck my hand out for him to shake it.

He moved to shake my hand but when our skin made contact I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. I jumped a bit as he immediately pulled his hand back.

"Sorry." We mumbled at the same time. That caused us both to laugh.

"Truce?" He asked.

"Truce." I agreed.

**Edward's POV:**

_Stupid, Stupid Edward! Why'd you have to come here and fall for a girl when you hate it here!_ I yelled at myself.

It's not like it was my plan to be utterly mesmerized by Bella. It was just the light of her smile, the ring of her laugh, the depth of her eyes, the intensity of her anger, the electricity in her touch.

_Stop doing that! _I yelled at myself. _You sound like a chick._

I laid perfectly still on my bed trying to keep my thoughts anywhere but Bella. I shouldn't even give myself hope. She had that blonde guy of a boyfriend.

_Ouch!_ How come every time I think of her with him it felt like someone constricted my chest?

Besides, she never technically forgave me. She just simply promised not to kill me. It didn't mean I could now talk to her with a clean slate.

But I could always try.

I jumped off my bed and ran to Alice's room. That little sprite was menacing and always knew exactly what to do.

"Alice!" I yelled while running into her room. She sat on the bed beaming up at me.

"I was wondering when you would get your butt over here. Now let's strategize."

I shook my head laughing. Alice always knew what was going on. Of course she would know that I needed help if I was going to be able to talk to Bella in good terms.

"So Edward, first things first. I want you to tell me exactly how much you feel for Bella."

I frowned a bit. "Do you really have to know that?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." She snapped. "We have to work with what we have."

I looked away. I did not want to tell Alice this but…

"I like her. She's beautiful, individual, and knows how to stand up for herself. I can't stop thinking about her."

As id things weren't awkward enough, I suddenly heard Emmett's laughter.

I quickly snapped my head up to see Emmett, doubled over in laughter, clutching the door frame for support. What's wrong with him?

"Aww. Eddie. Loves Bella." He gasped while still laughing.

I glared as he came and sat on the bed, still shaking with silent laughter.

"You know what? Forget it. Bella's not going to want to talk to me in the first place." I snapped, shooting up and walking briskly to the door.

"Whoa! Stop right there little brother!" Emmett yelled. I immediately froze. That was his tone of voice that I really didn't like to argue to.

"What?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Are you blind or just plain stupid?" He asked suddenly. I turned around to see he was serious. That scared me. Emmett was never serious.

"No?" I said cautiously although it sounded more like a question. I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I think your both. Even if Bella still thinks you're a jerk, there's no denying that she feels physical attraction to you."

"What?" I sat back down on the bed. I was truly confused now.

Emmett sighed impatiently.

"She thinks your freaking hot, bro!"

"Uh-huh." I said slowly. Was Emmett mental?

All of a sudden I felt a hard whack on the back of my head.

"What the hell?" I turned to see Alice glaring daggers at me.

"You are so stupid, Edward Cullen. How do you not see that every girl in Forks High school is now fawning all over you. I don't mean to compare Bella to them, but she's still a girl. She already noticed that you are good looking. So you do have a chance of being on good terms with her. Even if your looks are the only thing she can stand about you right now, we can work that to our advantage."

I wasn't liking the way Alice was talking. She made it sound like Bella was shallow.

"Aren't you supposed to like someone based on their personality?"

She grabbed at her hair in utter impatience. She let out an irritated grunt.

"Yes, but she doesn't know you yet!"

Her yelling was _really _giving me a head ache. What do they expect me to do?

Emmett sighed, calming down. He then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen well now, little grasshopper. She thinks you're good looking, which will soften her up a bit if you try to talk to her. All you have to do is show her the gentlemen you used to be. Hopefully he's still in there somewhere."

He said these words slowly and pointed to my chest on the last part.

I wasn't really getting what they were saying but I did grasp that I had a second chance. And I would not take that lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was now in bed ready to go to sleep. Alice had ensured me another piece of help. She would invite Bella to a sleepover Friday so we could talk outside of school.

I didn't know my own feelings for Bella that much. This was something I had never felt before. But id be glad if we could just be friends because I truly just wanted to be close to her.


	7. Someone I Can Talk To Every Night

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or any characters from. But I'm in total control of what happens in this story and a certain bronze-haired character . Yum.**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to the familiar streak of green light pouring through the window. I hated to admit it but my dreams had been filled with a certain bronze-haired, green-eyed skater.

How did I go to hating his guts to swooning at the very thought of him? But now I couldn't wait to get to school. And that was because I couldn't wait to see him.

_In sacrifice, false pretense, you'll learn again, stop pretending to deny-_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, Bella." Alice's voice rang through the phone. I laughed in my head, thinking about how unlike me this was. Usually, I'd never be on the phone with someone I just met.

"Hi, Alice. What do I owe the pleasure of this wonderful phone call?"

Just then I heard a knock downstairs.

"Hold on, Alice."

I went down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping. Safely on the flat ground of the living room, I ran to the door.

I opened the door to reveal….Rose and Alice.

"Uhmm, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"To help you get dressed, of course." Rosalie answered smoothly, letting Alice enter into the house before her.

Rosalie looked completely at ease, as if it was a normal everyday thing for her to ride to my house with someone she hardly knew, just to play barbie with.

"Why do I need help getting dressed?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"Because…we just felt like it." Rose never hesitates. I suddenly got very suspicious. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What's the _real _reason?" I asked deliberately. Rose visibly swallowed.

Alice cleared her throat and smiled innocently. Then she rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion.

"We're dressing you up so that Edward faints at the very sight of you." She said, her tone dripping in sarcasm. I couldn't help but blush madly as she mentioned Edward's name.

Her answer though did knock me off the subject of what they were really doing here. They dragged me to the stairs but Rose stopped us as soon as we got there.

She grinned evilly at me. "You still need help going up those stairs, Bella." I gaped at her.

"What? How do you expect to get me up there? You can't carry me like Jasper can."

Suddenly Alice coughed when I said Jasper's name. I looked to her and new suspicions returned. What did Alice think of Jasper? I already knew that Jasper was wrapped tightly around her little finger.

"So, Alice-"

"Crawl up the stairs if you have to, Bella!" She yelled as she sprinted to the top of the stairs.

Her ignoring my questions wouldn't die down my suspicions but for right now I'd drop it.

Rose suddenly put her hand on my shoulder and pushed down a bit.

"You heard her, Bella. Crawl up the stairs. Cause your right, I can't carry you." Clearly, she wanted to start off her day with some god old Bella-embarrassment. Her favorite thing to do in life.

My jaw fell open. "What?"

"Do it, Bella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Alice had finished dressing me.

I was very happy with Alice for what she gave me to wear. In fact, I was ecstatic.

I was wearing a comfy pair of black cargo pants, along with a blue, v-neck long sleeve shirt with a white cami under.

She also picked a pair of my favorite converse, and she gave me my gray hat to wear to shelter me from the rain.

Over-all, I was extremely comfy, and it was a look I would wear. Not too mention I could actually pull it off. I was suspicious, however. Alice dressed like a runway model, and yet she was putting me in clothes that were hardly fashionable. She had to have some kind of ulterior motive.

"Wow, Thanks Alice!" I pulled the little pixie into a tight hug.

"Your welcome, Bella. Never doubt my fashion sense!" She then walked away.

_Ready, Set, Go. It's Time to run. The sky is changing, we are one. Together we can make it while the world is crashing down-_

I noticed Alice's phone ringing but she was in the bathroom.

"Alice. Your phone's ringing."

"It's Edward's ring tone, answer it."

_Uh-oh._

"Hello?" I tentatively answered.

"Bella? Where's Alice?" My breath hitched as I heard his velvety voice.

"Potty." I answered.

"TMI, Bella." He laughed. "Anyways, she ran out of the house this morning and told me something about giving her a ride. Can you ask her if she still needs that?"

"Sure." I answered before banging on the bathroom door.

"Alice, do you still need a ride from Edward?" I asked.

"Tell him yes." Her voice answered through the door.

After telling Edward what she said, I hung up and Alice came out of the bathroom. She skipped back to the room where Rose was waiting.

After waiting about ten minutes I heard gravel crunching outside meaning Edward was here.

We walked down the stairs, well I crawled while they walked. I am so getting payback later. I opened the door to see a silver Volvo and I could make out Edward's frame in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Alice, why don't you ride with me while I go back to my house to get Jasper. Bella, you can ride with Edward." Rosalie said, suddenly throwing Alice a sly look.

My mouth fell open and just as I was about to disagree, Alice squealed her agreement. Before I had a chance to yell at them, they were seated in Rose's car and speeding off.

"Alice!" I heard Edward's voice yell, but they were already gone.

I blinked then scoffed. Great friends they are.

"Guess I'm walking to school." I muttered and began to walk down my driveway. Edward had apparently heard me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Remember we have a truce. I'll give you a ride to school." He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and I couldn't refuse.

"Thanks." As I reached the passenger door, he opened it for me. He smiled again.

"I like what your wearing today." He suddenly commented. I blushed furiously.

"I do, too." I answered.

He looked at me curiously as he slid into the driver's seat.

"You make it sound like that's not a normal thing." He observed.

"Well, Alice wanted to pick out my outfit and I was really surprised that she chose this." I explained.

An incredulous look came across his face.

"Alice picked that?" He asked, stunned.

I nodded. Suddenly, he began to laugh. He muttered something that sounded something like, "Stupid little evil genius pixie."

"So why don't you tell me about yourself, Bella. We really didn't get to talk yesterday." He said after he composed himself.

"Uhm, what do you want to know?"

"Anything. How long have you lived here and such?" He glanced at me, and for a second, it actually looked like he was very eager to hear my answer.

"Uhm. Well I moved here three years ago. I used to live in Phoenix with my mom but I decided to come live with Charlie for a while. I met Rosalie at a summer camp my first summer here then I met Jasper."

At the mention of Jasper's name I saw Edward's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

_What's up with that?_

"So," He started speaking trying to sound nonchalant but I could hear the strain in his voice. "How long have you and Jasper been together?"

"What?" I exclaimed.

I glanced at his face to see he was seriously taken back by my outburst.

"Never mind. You don't have to tell me." He said quickly.

"You think Jasper and I are together, Like _together _together?" I asked, incredulous and slightly creeped out.

He nodded his head slowly. I made a face.

"Edward, excuse me while I go throw up. I'm not with Jasper. What would give you that idea?"

Then Edward blushed as he looked away in obvious embarrassment.

"Just, kind of, assumed." He said in a low voice.

I smiled. He was just too cute when he was embarrassed.

_Did I just call him cute?_

After our clear up, I suddenly got a thought in my head. _Why should Edward care if I'm with anyone or not? Why did he seem a bit mad?_

We had gotten on a lighter conversation of getting to know each other as we pulled into the school parking lot. As I began to turn to open the door, Edward jumped out of the car and sprinted around the hood to open my door.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He grinned in response. As I wrapped the strap to my bag around my shoulder I noticed Edward didn't have anything.

"Edward, did you plan not to bring anything to school today?" I asked.

He looked at me confused before realization donned on him.

"It's in the trunk." He said matter-of-factly.

"And why exactly is it in the trunk?" I asked as he walked to back of the car and opened the trunk.

"I was hiding it from Alice. She loves to steal it and switch our things so I end up with pink binders at school." He reached in to retrieve his bag when I heard a the ring-tone Alice had for Edward inside the car.

I saw his phone in the cup holder and opened the door and grabbed it. I brief glance and I saw it was a text.

"Edward, you've got a message."

"Would you mind reading it for me? My stuff's kind of spilled everywhere."

I slid his phone open to read it out to him.

"It says '_MSD. Three months flat'._"

Suddenly I heard a smack and a low string of cuss words from Edward's direction. I looked in his direction to see Edward rubbing the back of his head.

"Right. Let's go." He closed the trunk and we began walking to first period. I looked around to see Jasper and Alice talking. Suddenly Alice looked at us and she ran over, dragging Jasper behind her.

"Thank you for the ride this morning, Edward. It's nice to know _some _people are generous enough to think about me." I said as soon as Alice could hear us.

He chuckled while Alice rolled her eyes. Then Edward's face became emotionless as he began to get pulled into his thoughts.

"Edward!" Alice snapped, quickly snapping him out of it.

"What's wrong?" I could tell she really knew her brother cause she gave him a look saying she knew something was up.

Edward sighed then looked away. "MSD." He said in a low voice.

I watched Alice's face turn sincere. "Oh."

**I'll explain what MSD is later. The ring tones are:**

**Bella's: False Pretense By: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (couldn't resist mentioning my favorite band)**

**Alice's and Edward's: Ready, Set, Go By: Tokio Hotel (I'll explain later but this is kind of Edward's theme song in this story)**


	8. Window Closing On All Of My Dreams

**Hey Guys. Seems like a lot of ya'll REALLY want to know what MSD is. It'll get explained a little in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own the skater crew, I own MSD, I own this story, I own this computer but I don't own Twilight or the characters from Twilight. Darn!**

**Edward's POV:**

I woke up to that annoying green streak of light. Reason 346 to hate Forks. Sadly though, all those reasons were overshadowed by something greater. Bella Swan.

Today, hopefully I'd be able to talk to her without me being an idiot.

"Brother!" The little pixie screeched as she ran into my room.

"What?" I groaned as I sat up in bed. Alice suddenly screamed and her hand flew in front of her eyes.

"Put a shirt on Edward! I don't want to see my brother's body that Forks' High girls have been fantasizing over."

I rolled my eyes at her. It's not like I've had worse torture. I had to help her potty train when we were both little. Ew. Even remembering it sends chills through my very soul.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"I need to go do something right now, so I need a ride to school from you in about an hour."

"Okay, but where are you going? And how do you expect to get there?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She sing-songed with an annoying smile plastered on her face. What is the little pixie up to…

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. I didn't expect to see my mom, Esme, there.

"Hi Edward." She smiled cheerfully up at me.

"Morning mom." I replied while gently giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned, as I sat down.

"I needed to talk to you about something but I don't want to ruin your good mood." She said, ending with another sigh.

"What did you need to talk about? I promise my mood will stay civil." I smiled, hoping to encourage her.

She smiled weakly before turning serious. "It's around the time of year when they announce the MSD. And Edward, I know how much you love to compete and I understand your passion but I really don't think you should compete again."

I felt a wrenching pain in my chest. I couldn't just stop skating! Did she expect me to really just give it all up.

My mother saw the anger building and showing in my expression so she quickly added something.

"You know I don't want you to stop skating, Edward, because your great at it and I know you love it. It's something that you've worked really hard on and it's something that defines you. I just don't want you to compete again. After what happened last year…"

She trailed off and I immediately felt depression and sorrow. Of course, getting arrested would affect your mother's opinion on certain things.

"Sure, mom." Before anything else could be said I left and went to my Volvo. Emmett could take his jeep to school today. Damn it, I still have to pick up Alice.

I got out my phone to call her. The phone played her ring tone while I waited but then a voice answered that certainly wasn't Alice. It was the voice that I had been dreaming about last night.

"Hello?" Bella answered. What is she doing with Alice's phone? Oh! That's probably where Alice went this morning.

"Bella? Where's Alice?" I heard her breath hitch and I really hope that wasn't a bad thing.

"Potty." She answered simply.

"TMI, Bella." I didn't want to go back to the image of potty training days. I laughed. "Anyways, she ran out of the house this morning and told me something about giving her a ride. Can you ask her if she still needs that?"

"Sure." A second later a heard banging and muffled voices.

"She still needs it." She answered simply. After a quick hang up I began to drive to Bella's house. No, I'm not a stalker who just happens to know where she lives. Alice texted me directions a minute after the phone call.

I pulled into Bella's driveway about ten minutes later and was surprised to see a red BMW convertible. I laid my head back against my headrest and closed my eyes.

I didn't want to think about the MSD right now. Though just because I didn't want to, didn't mean I didn't.

The MSD was a short name for the Myspace Skate Down. Something that every skater knew about. It's where competitors from all over America came to Chicago to compete for the title of the best.

And since I've been fourteen, that title has been mine. But getting arrested resulted to moving from Chicago, which results to my many problems of competing now.

It's not like it was my fault I got arrested…

I had been so pulled into my thoughts I didn't hear the voices until I heard Alice squeal.

"Okay!" My eyes flew open in time to see Alice seated in the red car.

"Alice!" I yelled after her but they were already speeding away. The little punk. Alice better pray she doesn't wake up tomorrow with green hair.

"Guess, I'm walking to school." I heard someone mutter. I turned around to see Bella walking down the driveway. Did she seriously think I'd refuse her a ride?

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Remember we have a truce. I'll give you a ride to school." I smiled towards her hoping to convince her to ride with me.

She gave in and walked to the passenger side. I walked over and opened the door for her. It was then that I realized what she was wearing.

Comfortable, with a skater edge. That look always made me oggle a girl because it made her look as if she knew she could look beautiful, even in comfortable clothes, and it also said, "I know how to take care of myself." Damn! Did she know that a girl looking like that drives me crazy? It was going to be extremely hard today to not stare at her.

"I like what your wearing today." I complimented her with a smile. Her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red.

"I do, too." She said while I opened the door to the driver's side.

I gave her a curious look. What did she mean by that?

"You make that sound like that's not a normal thing."

"Well, Alice wanted to pick out my outfit today and I was really surprised that she chose this."

What? Alice…picked….that? The fashion obsessed Alice?

"Alice picked that?" I asked, still not believing it. She nodded.

Oh! I get it. That sneaky little pixie. She knew that style on girls drove me crazy. I began laughing. Oh, she is so getting her hair painted green tonight.

"Stupid little evil genius pixie." I muttered to myself. After I managed to pull myself together, I kept my eyes on the road.

This was probably the best opportunity I would have to get to talk to her alone, besides Friday when Alice drags her over to our house.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself, Bella. We really didn't get to talk yesterday." _Cause I was being an ass. _

"Uhm, what do you want to know?"

"Anything. How long have you lived here and such?"

"Uhm. Well I moved her three years ago. I used to live in Phoenix with my mom but I decided to come live with Charlie for a while. I met Rosalie at a summer camp my first summer here, then I met Jasper."

As soon as she mentioned the blonde guys name, a shudder of jealousy rippled through me. I tightened my hands on the steering wheel to try to calm the anger out of me.

I had forgotten about him.

"So," I began, trying to restrain the anger in my voice. "How long have you and Jasper been together?"

"What?" She suddenly shouted. Crap, what did I do?

"Never mind. You don't have to tell me." I said quickly. It's probably best I not torture myself anyway.

"You think Jasper and I are together? Like _together _together?" She asked incredulously.

I nodded my head slowly, trying _very_ hard not to get her angry.

"Edward, excuse me while I go throw up. I'm not with Jasper. What would give you that idea?"

Happiness and relief spread through me at the mention that she wasn't with him. But then the embarrassment came in. I blushed and look back out the window.

"Just, kind of, assumed." I said in a low voice. Which was true, but there was no way I was going to mention how happy I was that I was wrong.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her beautiful smile.

We managed to get on a lighter conversation of things after my embarrassment cleared up. I pulled into a parking space at school and immediately jumped out to go open Bella's door.

"Thanks." She smiled again and I couldn't help but grin in response.

"Edward, did you plan not to bring anything to school today?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at her in confusion to then notice she was holding the strap to her school bag. Oh!

"It's in the trunk."

"And why is it in the trunk?" She asked while I opened the back.

"I was hiding it from Alice. She loves to steal it and switch out things so I end up with pink binders at school." I remembered Alice doing that multiple times so I began to hide my school stuff from her.

I bent to get my bag but all my stuff was spread everywhere.

I heard a phone ringing and I realized it was mine. I left it in the car. I heard Bella open the door, so I assumed she was getting it.

"Edward, you've got a message." She called to me.

"Would you mind reading it for me? My stuff's kind of spilled everywhere."

I reached in further to grab a book.

"It says '_MSD. Three months flat'._" I suddenly jerked up at the mention of the skate down and bumped my head hard on the hood.

I closed the trunk while rubbing my head. "Right. Let's go." We began walking to first period.

"Thank you for the ride this morning, Edward. It's nice to know _some _people are generous enough to think about me." She said when she saw Alice flitting towards us with Jasper in tow. I chuckled quickly but I got pulled into my thoughts.

To compete in the MSD you have to send a message to sign up then they send you the notice of how much time you have to practice. I hadn't signed up this year which meant that one of my old friends had to send that message to me. Which meant people were expecting me there. But I wouldn't be.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong she asked?" She clearly knew something was up.

"MSD." I told her in a low voice.

"Oh." Alice knew I wouldn't be able to compete this year. And she knew how big this was to me.

**Admit it. How many of you gasped at the mention of Edward getting arrested? So I told ya'll what MSD is but just to let you know. I completely made it up. There is no such thing as a myspace skate down. In fact, I'm very much aware that Myspace is pretty much dead, but it's the only social network that I think would actually hold an event like that.**


	9. Stars Are Falling All For Us

**Bella's POV:**

Today was now Friday, three weeks have passed since the first day of school. This year has started off great. All my classes were easy, I wasn't the target of Lauren's teasing this year, and I had great friends.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie have been…….friendly with each other. Though nothing was official, everyone was bound to began a serious relationship soon.

I have become great friends with the Cullen's. Alice was my new best friend besides Rose, even if she had to be evil and drag me to go shopping two days after we met.

Emmett has turned into a big brother to me. I had Jazz as the serious one and Emmett as the goofy one that is officially my partner in crime.

Then there was Edward. I was always one known to hold grudges but I forgave Edward the same day of his annoying offences. But I was very glad I did.

We've gotten pretty close. He was pretty easy to talk to. But it was hard talking with him when he looked into my eyes and dazzled me with his shiny, emerald eyes.

I didn't know what it was, but I always had this huge fluttery feeling in my chest when I thought of him. Especially when I was going to see him.

So right now, that feeling was immensely noticeable. I was riding with Alice and Rose to Alice's house, while Edward took Jazz and Emmett. We were all going to sleep over tonight. This was going to be the first time we met their parents or saw where they lived. All I knew ws they had a house on the outskirts of town.

I was soon slapped out of my thoughts. Literally.

"Ow! Alice!" I screamed as my hand went to my cheek where there was a slight sting.

"Sorry, but we couldn't snap you out of your day dreams. We're here!"

I looked up and gasped. We were parked at a beautiful large house. More like a mansion.

"Dang! Alice, can your parents adopt me?" Rose spoke, clearly dazed. We giggled and got our stuff together and went to get out of the car, but instead someone opened the car doors for us.

I looked up and saw Edward holding the door open with his beautiful crooked smile on his face. I slid out of the car and turned to him.

"Thanks, Eddie!" I said in a too sweet tone, as I patted his head. Which, by the way, was hard to do considering he was a couple inches taller than me.

Edward pouted and whined a bit. It was so dorky, but it made him look cute.

I smiled at him, and the pout disappeared as they led us to the house.

As we stepped inside, I gasped again.

"Dang! I add to Rose's plea. Adopt me!" I threw my arms around Edward and pulled him close to me, thinking someone might try to drag me out of the house.

It was so big and beautiful!

"You are now my new brother and I am never leaving this house!" I exclaimed. Edward chuckled before suddenly sweeping me off my feet. I squealed as he cradled me in his arms.

"Well then, new sister, let me help you get you situated to your new home." He laughed and began walking to the stairs. I laughed and slid out of his arms, landing safely on my feet.

"No fair! If Bella's adopted, I want to get adopted too." Rose whined. That's all Emmett needed to hear.

He swept her up in his arms too. "Well then, new sis, you can be my new roommate!" She squealed as he ran up the stairs with her in his arms. I didn't want to think about might happen up there.

I heard Alice talking to Jasper now.

"Does that mean you would like to be adopted too, Jasper?" I heard her whisper in his ear.

He was bent down to her height and the scene was quite funny, especially because of the goofy smile on his face.

He threw Alice over his shoulder and began walking out of the room.

"Well then, why don't you give me a tour of the house, new sister?"

The last thing I heard was Alice's tinkling laughter as they walked out of the room.

I turned back to Edward and we were silent for a moment.

Then we began laughing.

We were doubled over, clutching our sides and gasping for breath, but I couldn't get a hold of myself and I fell to the floor still laughing. Edward soon joined me on the comfy floor while we laughed in hysterics at the situation that just happened.

It was just too silly.

Then suddenly the front door opened and someone walked in. I managed to gasp in a couple of swallows of air before I looked to see who it was. In the door way was a young, beautiful woman with caramel hair and hazel eyes. She was completely shocked. I could only imagine what Edward and I looked like.

Two teenagers, rolling on the floor in hysterics, gasping for breath with tears running down their faces.

Well this is not a good first impression.

I blushed and stood up and nudged Edward with my foot. Edward was still not aware of the woman in the dorm way. He looked up and smiled while springing up.

"Hi mom. I'd like you to meet your new daughter and my new sister, Bella Swan. She has officially been adopted along with Rosalie and Jasper who are currently missing in action." He said teasingly. It was easy to see he had a good relationship with her.

His mom, Esme, was shocked for a moment, then she smiled and laughed. "Nice to meet you, oh new daughter of mine. I'm sure your bound to make me more proud then the nut cases I call my children."

We laughed and while Edward threw her a mock glare. She hugged me briefly before going off to find everyone else and get introduced to her new family members.

Edward and I talked briefly before everyone came back in the room.

"Okay. So what's first on the agenda?" I asked. Then I immediately regretted it.

Rose had that look on her face. It was the scariest look she could ever have.

The Bella Barbie look.

"No!" I whined while ducking behind Edward and taking cover.

"Oh, come on, Bella." Rose said in a annoyed voice. "Just a little make-over. It's not like we're going anywhere, anyways."

"Yeah!" Perked up Alice. "Just your hair and make-up. Pretty please." She added an overdone pout that immediately began to melt me.

"I don't want to." I whined. Thankfully the boys spoke up for me. I'm guessing Edward and Emmett have dealt with an Alice make-over too.

"Girls, we seriously aren't doing anything besides watching movies and playing a few games. Why would Bella need to get dressed up for that?" Jasper asked.

He knew how much I hated these make over's, not to mention he's been subjected to them as well. Poor Jasper was scarred as a child.

Suddenly Alice got a very scary look in her eyes. "Isabella! You get your butt up those stairs and get ready to look fabulous!"

We all froze. I had to think a way out of this and quick.

OH! Light bulb! Ding-ding-ding. I have an idea.

I put a very sad and defeated look on my face and grouped the guys together.

"I guess this is the end guys. I love you all." I began with a devastated tone.

"If I don't make it out alive, Jasper can have my movie collection, Emmett can have my stuffed hippo, Mr. Poodlesworth, and Edward, you can have my CD collection."

I turned by back on the girls and winked at the boys. Them, being mischievous guys immediately caught on to the plan.

I began to dramatically walk to the girls but before I got there, I stopped.

"Can I at least get something to drink?" I asked. The girls contemplated for a second before nodding, warily. There eyes were trained on me as I walked around them.

Then Operation: Save My Butt, began.

I turned and nodded to Edward.

Jasper and Emmett grabbed Rosalie and Alice and distracted them for a quick second while Edward grabbed my hand and ran me up the stairs.

"Bella!" I heard Rose yell.

We pulled a random door open and tumbled inside.

Once safely hidden and locked in the tiny closet, Edward and I began laughing hysterically, but quietly.

"Thanks Edward." I exclaimed while wiping imaginary sweat off my forehead.

Edward just smiled and put his ear against the door.

"Anytime, Bella. I know how scary make-over's can be." He shivered, probably remembering something Alice had done to him when he was younger.

"What about Emmett and Jasper?" I asked. Now they were stuck with the mental girls. God help them.

"They should have ran for it afterwards. I don't know if they made it." He said.

The situation was pretty funny, but before I had time to laugh, there was a loud knocking on the locked door, and Edward jumped back.

"We have Emmett and Jasper, Edward. You can either surrender Bella peacefully, or we will break down this door and take you all to the mall for four hours straight." Alice yelled through the door.

Edward and I froze and thought over the threat. Then Edward suddenly looked very slowly back at me.

I sighed. Darn It!

"Take one for the team." I muttered, unlocking the door and crawling out, where Alice and Rosalie held Emmett and Jasper captive. They gave me a sympathetic look as I stood.

"Thanks Bells. We'll come rescue you if we hear screams." Edward said smiling crookedly at me.

Both hyper-active girls let go of the boys and grabbed my hands, pulling me down the hallway to a room filled with pink. Alice's I presumed.

Then they forced me down on the chair where my torture would begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV: **

"Too bad we couldn't save Bella." Emmett whined. I agreed completely with him. Alice was very scary when it came to clothes, hair, and make-up. Add in Rosalie to the equation and we all feel very sorry for her.

"Boys!" Esme called to us. "I'm going to be out most of tonight and probably won't get back until after midnight. Same with your father. Try not to hurt yourselves, okay?"

We nodded and she walked out the door.

"Well, there going to be up there for a while. Might as well order the pizza and start with the movies."

After eating a full pizza we began to hear shuffling upstairs.

"Finally!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jasper nodded. "They've been up there so long it's already dark."

I looked out the window and sure enough, the sun was gone. Wow! What could they have done to Bella to take so long.

Bella began walking down with Alice and Rosalie in front of her, who were also touched up with a light make-over.

She was rubbing at her cheek, probably trying to get the make up off. I chuckled under my breath

She looked……nothing short of gorgeous. Her long mahogany hair cascaded down her back and shoulders in light shimmering curls. The girls had also highlighted her hair, I think. It had some redder highlights in it that made the natural red in her hair stand out.

Her eyes were fringed with long dark lashes and whatever they had put on her face made her eyes stand out and made her skin glow. Her lips were a pinkish-red and made them look even more smooth and kissable.

_Quit thinking about kissing her! _I scolded myself. They made it down the stairs now and I quickly looked away before Bella realized I was staring at her. I think I was too late though cause she had a lovely pink blush to her cheeks.

I looked to my brother and Jasper to see them staring at their soon-to-be-but-not-yet girlfriends.

We're all hooked.

After we finally sat back down to the living room and we ate the remainder of the pizza, we debated on which movie to watch and in what order.

"Our choices are The Covenant, or How To Deal."

"The Covenant." Bella said immediately, then she blushed. I wonder why.

Rose gave her a knowing smile and voted for that movie too.

So we put the movie on and went to sit down. The girls took the love-seats and the couch. The guys took the floor. I leaned against the couch that Bella lay on.

When they showed the main character of the movie all three girls sighed dreamily.

Bella giggled once then spoke. "Steven Strait is soooo dreamy. His smile alone melts my heart." Now I know why she blushed when she said she wanted to watch this movie.

Alice and Rose agreed dreamily as they began to fantasize about the main guy.

Every time he smiled in the movie I heard Bella sigh. I began to get jealous. Yes. I, Edward Cullen, was getting jealous over an actor all because Bella had a crush on him.

I'm pathetic.

When the torture was finally over of hearing the girl's constant fantasies, we switched movies for How To deal.

Just to begin another round of torture.

Halfway through the movie Rosalie spoke. "You know, Trent Ford is really cute too. I love his half-smile and the way his hair falls in his eyes." And there go the girl's fantasies again.

When the movie was finally over. Emmett looked annoyed.

"Is every guy in the world hot to ya'll?" He asked.

The girls didn't look fazed at all.

"All guys are kind of cute in their own way. Except for the ones who just plain _aren't_. Your all good looking, but in your individual way." Rosalie explained.

"Yeah." Alice and Bella agreed.

"There's sexy hot, and geeky hot, and bad boy hot, and skater hot, and emo hot, and, gangster hot. The list goes on and on." Alice said.

Bella smiled and agreed.

I smiled back because she had agreed with the fact that Rosalie said we were good looking.

After a few jokes and laughter, we decided to play a game. We decided to play Marco Polo in the living room. Right now it was around midnight.

"Not it!" I began then everyone yelled and Emmett was the last one.

"Darn!" He muttered under his breath.

We moved the couches around so Emmett wouldn't hurt himself but we could still have some cover.

"Marco!" He began. Then the game started. I was being quiet because I knew Emmett had great ears.

I noticed that outside the steady drizzle of the rain began to get harder and the wind was blowing hard.

That made the sleepover even more fun.

Emmett managed to get everyone besides Bella and me so far. How Bella went so long without tripping is a mystery to me.

Then suddenly four things happened really fast.

There was a huge thunder boom, the lights went out, something glass was dropped, and I heard a low curse from Emmett.

Then the darkness was filled with Alice's squeal and scuffling feet as she scrambled in the darkness to find a flashlight.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket for some light and shined it on Emmett who was closest.

He was clutching his hand and I noticed something dark seeping over it. I heard a sound come from Bella's direction so I shined the light on her.

In the bluish light from my phone I could see her look sick and she sat down and put her head between her legs.

Alice suddenly flipped on several flashlights and I made my way to Bella's slump form.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Bella didn't answer but instead, focused on breathing in through her mouth.

"She gets sick at the smell of blood." Jasper explained.

"You mean the sight of blood?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Smell. Bella can smell it and it gets her queasy."

Smell? Blood has a smell?

Rosalie sat by Bella and patted her back.

"Emmett wash your cut and bandage it." She said. Emmett nodded and left to the kitchen.

Bella then lifted her head and winced at the harsh light of the flashlights.

"Uhg. Rust and salt." She muttered as she sat up straighter.

I noticed myself physically relax. I hadn't realized I was so tense.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a little frantic.

She nodded.

Then she smiled and laughed weakly.

"I guess this is nature's way of telling us it's bed time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were all going to sleep in the living room but we were trying to figure out who slept where.

The couch was pretty big and it pulled out into a bed. Four people could probably fit onto the pull out bed. Then one person could sleep on each love seat.

Considering how it was appropriate for the girls to get the bed, the only spot left for one of us guys was going to have to be on the bed with them, or on the floor.

I began to make my way to the loveseat but Emmett stopped me.

"We have to figure out who gets where. I'm pretty big so I think I should get one of the loveseats."

Jasper and me nodded and then we had to forget out who would sleep on the other.

"You've lived longer with Rosalie and Bella. It'd be more appropriate for you." I stated, thinking I had the better logic.

"But Alice is your sister. Not too mention I'm taller than you so I might not fit on the bed." After a little bit more bickering, Jasper won. He was right, when he laid down on the pull-out bed, his feet hung off. That boy was about four inches taller than me.

But I was not sleeping on the bed with three girls, especially since I found a certain brunette to be highly attractive.

I just got a pillow and began to settle on the floor.

"Edward?" I heard Bella mumble.

"Down here, Bells." I said. She sat up and looked at me.

"Don't tell me your actually sleeping on the floor. We have room for you up here, not too mention it's going to get cold, considering the electricity went out. You'd fare better up here."

I shook my head. "It doesn't seem very appropriate to me, Bella. Considering the bed has you three, and I've only known you and Rose for a certain amount of time."

She laughed and shook her head.

"There's the gentlemen in you again, but honestly we don't mind. Do we?" She asked Rose and Alice.

"Nope." They said.

I frowned.

Emmett rolled over on the loveseat and pulled my arm a bit.

"Go for it. Their right, it's going to get cold, and they don't mind."

Darn it! Now there all ganging up on me!

I don't think Emmett or Alice were awake enough to see that sleeping in the same bed with Bella Swan would be torture.

With one last frustrating sigh, I laid on the pull-out- bed as far away as I could get from Bella, who was sleeping closest to me.

"Goodnight Edward." She mumbled.

I smiled at her sleep-laced voice.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered.

I relished in the beauty of hearing her say my name right before she fell asleep.

And just like that I realized something.

Even though I only knew Bella for so short of time, I think that maybe…I might be in love with her.

A warm feeling starts at my heart then spreads throughout my whole body when I see her. I feel as if my bones melt when she smiles. Every time we touch, an electric current flows through me. My attention perks at the mention of her name. My dreams are haunted with the beauty of her presence.

I may not know everything about her but I do know this.

I'm in love with Isabella Swan.


	10. All Around Me

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. We were having internet problems and school starts on Monday.**

**This chapter all circulates on the embarrassing situation of a certain brunette and living Adonis.**

**Disclaimer: I own the phrase, The Cullen Cult, but sadly I don't own The Cullens, Bella, not even Mike! I'm pathetic.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of several things. I looked over the edge of the couch and made out the voices of Esme and Carlisle as they made their way up the stairs. Then I also heard mumblings.

Edward. That boy has a tendency to talk in his sleep. He also accidentally speaks his thoughts if he gets too into them. He usually answers with, "Did I just say that out loud?"

But I also heard a more softer higher voice. Bella?

I looked to the other side of the couch and could make out the form of a big lump. I got out the flashlight and clicked it on.

Awwww. Edward's sleeping form was facing Bella while his arm was draped around her waist. Bella was snuggled into Edward's chest and her arms were around his neck.

Everyone's got to see this!

"Rose!" I whispered, shaking her up.

"What?!" She hissed. I put my fingers to my lips, then pointed to Edward and Bella.

"Aww." She cooed.

Then we both threw our pillows and woke up Emmett and Jasper. I was surprised Emmett didn't jump up and make a booming noise that would wake everyone up.

We pointed to Edward and Bella.

Jasper scowled, but I could see a smile beginning to tug at his lips.

Emmett smiled triumphantly and whispered. "That's my baby bro."

"Bella?" I heard Edward mumble.

Jasper and Rose got a panicked look on their faces.

I shook my head. "Edward talks in his sleep.

They both smiled. "That makes them an even cuter couple cause Bella talks in her sleep too." Rose whispered.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella mumbled.

"I love you." We all froze. I didn't know Edward's feelings were _that _strong. We all turned to Bella's sleeping form to see her reaction.

Then I think I fell out of the bed.

She kissed him! Sleeping Bella kissed sleeping Edward!

Technically, her body only moved like an inch forward and her lips happened to meet his, but still, they kissed!

Then my romantic instincts came at the same time as Rose's did.

"Awwww!" We sighed in unison

But Emmett and Jasper were bickering.

"This doesn't count." Jasper said.

"Sure it does. We bet when they would first kiss, being unconscious about it wasn't covered."

Jasper sighed in defeat, handing Emmett a twenty.

They bet on Edward and Bella?! How come I couldn't get in it? I so would have won!

Before anything could change I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of the, lips still touching, Edward and Bella.

One day, this will adorn both of their bedsides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

I woke up to several things. There was a beautiful scent of freesia and strawberries swirling around me. There was an incredible warmness enveloping me.

And there was an annoying sound of a bunch of laughter.

Then it clicked.

That was Bella's scent.

SHIT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV:**

I think I died and went to heaven.

I am feeling immense pleasure at the moment.

There's a sweet but musky scent smothering my senses.

There was this inviting warmth caressing my skin everywhere.

But I don't think heaven should be this annoyingly noisy.

I opened my eyes…

And then I think I died.

Edward's face was mere inches from mine but the thing was that he was awake.

He was glaring at something over the top of my head.

I pulled away and he immediately released me, blushing an amazing crimson that I thought only I could accomplish.

I turned around and then I think I died of embarrassment. Again.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was standing around the pull-out couch. Even Esme, their mom, and a good-looking blonde man who I'm pretty sure was Carlisle, their father.

And to add to the embarrassment, they were all laughing.

I looked down with my cheeks flaming. The entire family and Jasper and Rosalie, saw Edward and me cuddling in our sleep. God hates me.

I snuck a glance from Edward through my peripheral vision. He was looking down at his hands then his eyes widened and his hand flew to touch his lips.

Am I missing something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

My hand flew to my lips as I remembered a dream I had last night. I knew I had a tendency to sleep talk but I remembered having a dream about kissing Bella.

God, why do you hate me so much? Touching my lips, I could feel they were a little warm and swollen.

Shit!

I looked up to glare at my brother, sister, friends, and oh-so compassionate parents.

So what if I was getting friendly with my crush while we were sleeping. Considering the things I've heard them all doing with past relationships, and not to mention my parents.

Who am I kidding? My situation was much more embarrassing.

I'm more pathetic than Emmett when he thought he was pregnant.

And that's saying something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV:**

I made my way to get up but instead, me being the stupid klutz I am, I managed to fall out of the bed. Dragging Edward down with me.

God, what did I ever do to you? I didn't mean what I said in traffic the other day.

After I felt the impact of the floor, I looked up and was met with a pair of shocked green eyes.

Today is not my day.

Edward quickly pulled himself off me and pulled me up.

I looked to everyone else who were about to die of lack of oxygen with all their laughing.

"It's not that funny." I hissed.

"You. Edward. Snuggle-wuggle." Alice gasped out then began to run and hit her two index fingers together when she said her infamous, snuggle-wuggle.

"Alice, I will personally turn your hair orange this time." Edward growled.

Alice immediately straightened herself out, probably remembering her story of how Edward turned her hair green not only a couple days ago. They never told us why. Lucky for her, it wasn't long-lasting.

Everyone began to settle down at our embarrassing situation. It's not every day when you see two friends of the opposite gender cuddling together while their sleeping.

I don't even want to know what I might have said in my sleep.

The blonde man stepped up to me and shook my hand.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. You must be the infamous Bella Swan. My children have told me a lot about you. Especially Edward."

Huh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

I officially hate my family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ahhhh! The beauty of embarrassment. It's so fun to write. Next chapter I have an even more embarrassing conversation to come then it will about a year-time length.**


	11. Just Trust Me

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Blame high school, hot emo/skater guys, and Midnight Sun.**_

_**High school…….I HATE IT! Homework every night, no time for lunch, and soccer practice hurts.**_

_**Hot emo/skater guys. There EVERYWHERE in the school, my imagination runs wild with them. But I'm also depressed because this one hot guy that was in my Spanish class and lunch changed his schedule so now I don't see him at all.**_

_**And Midnight Sun. That has me thoroughly depressed. It's on hold indefinitely because someone leaked an unfinished draft. So, considering the fact I may NEVER read the full version, I'm reading all that Stephanie Meyer put up on her website.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own a pink and purple polka dotted elephant named Mr. Hufflepuff. Thank you hyacinthgirl18!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's POV:**

One strange family. Oh well! I still love them all!

Considering Edward was one of the _all_, and I used the word love….the thought of me loving Edward surprised me. That couldn't be the fluttery feeling I feel when he's around. Could it?

After Carlisle and Esme left to go do whatever they were planning to do, Alice and Rose dragged me up the stairs to Alice's room.

"What?" I asked, bewildered at their, almost, animalistic behavior.

They both turned to each other grinning wickedly.

_This can't be good._

"Soooo," Alice said smugly, "How did you sleep?"

_Damn it!_

I blushed and scowled down at the floor.

"Fine, thank you."

"I bet so. Looks like you had _someone _to keep you company." Rose added.

_This is _so _not happening!_

"Get to the point! So, I woke up in Edward's arms this morning. So, what? It is normal for people to movie in their sleep, you know."

Then Alice mumbled something to Rose, I only made out the words "not normal" and a word that sounded something like "miss" or something like that.

Rose giggled and looked back to me.

"Our question, is did you _enjoy _waking up in his arms, Isabella?" She questioned with a huge smirk.

I blushed so much my face burned. Was I that obvious about my feelings?

They both took note in my blush and forced me to sit on the bed.

Then they both took chairs and sat in front of me.

Rose straightened in her chair and took on a mock serious expression.

"Isabella, we need to talk. It's about time for you to understand something crucial that happens when you have an attraction to the opposite sex."

_HELL NO! She is not having a SEX TALK with me!_

"What?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Alice did her best to look serious.

"We know you have feelings for Edward and as a teenager your going to experience feelings you've never felt before."

_Someone kill me now!_

"I am _not _having this conversation with you two! I am not a hormonal teenager. I do not think about Edward like that. And most importantly, he does not think about _me _like _that_. There is nothing to bring this on! Last night only occurred because it was a restless night and he was sleeping in the same bed."

I began to storm out of the room when they caught my arms.

"Either way Bella, your in need of this conversation." Rose screamed.

I was not! They were only doing this because they were enjoying my embarrassment.

"No I'm not!" I yelled, struggling against them.

For a little pixie and a skinny blonde, they were really strong.

"But you've never been giving this conversation before, Bella." Rose said with a smirk.

"I've had Worth the Wait class, I get the basics. Wait until marriage, don't get pregnant, don't get a disease, and use protection." I yelled.

I hadn't realized that all the yelling up here had attracted an audience.

In the doorway stood three very amused and shocked guys.

I repeat, does God hate me?

Edward came to m rescue.

"Breakfasts ready." He called out.

As if they were magic words, Alice and rose forgot about me and ran out of the room.

The weirdest morning ever.

I sighed in relief. To much drama and action for me to take.

I began to walk down the stairs with the guys when Jasper stopped me.

I looked at him curiously.

"You've survived the stairs for a while but our rule is still in place."

I rolled my eyes.

"What rule?" Emmett and Edward asked in unison

Jasper answered despite my death glares being sent to him.

"She not allowed to go up or down stairs without someone carrying her."

Emmett and Edward grinned wickedly.

Then the floor disappeared beneath me.

I screamed.

Then after a bumpy road down the stairs and into the kitchen he three of them plopped me into a chair.

As we began to gather everything on our plates for Breakfast, the guys asked the girl what we wanted to drink.

Alice and Rose both responded water.

But when I was going to open my mouth Jasper and Rose both spoke for me.

"Orange juice." I laughed at their dryness in their voices.

"What?" Emmett asked.

Jasper answered as I blushed and smiled.

"This chick has an infatuation with orange juice." He stated with humor in his voice.

"Why? Orange juice is all tangy and sour-"

"Don't say anything if you know what's goof for you Emmett." Rose said quickly.

I nodded quickly. You pay the consequences if you mess with orange juice.

As he was going to open his mouth again I spoke.

"Don't diss the OJ." And for added emphasis, I glared my deadliest at him.

He visibly swallowed. That caused us to laugh.

After breakfast, none of us wanted to go or want each other to go so we were trying to figure out what to do.

Then an idea hit me.

"How about let Jasper entertain us." I said evilly.

Jasper glared coldly at me and Rose laughed loudly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alice.

I smiled menacingly at Jasper as he shook his head, but I never listen to him.

"Jasper has mad rapping skills."

"NUH-UH!" Emmett bellowed.

Edward and Alice sat in shock.

"Why don't you dance along with it Bella?" Jasper snapped. That got me to shut up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

"What did you mean by that?" I asked as Bella blushed and now Jasper looked at her evilly.

Jasper spoke with a smug-laced voice.

"Bella has an ability to give any guy a hard-on."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

_How the hell does he know that?! _

Rose spoke, breaking the tension flowing through me.

"Bella may be clumsy as hell but that girl can grind and booty drop."

My mouth fell open in shock as Bella blushed redder than I've ever seen. **(Embarrassment! The most beautiful thing in the world!)**

"Can we see?" Asked the stupid brother of mine.

I reacted so quickly he didn't see my blow until he felt it in the back of his head.

"OW!"

Everyone laughed.

"No." Bella answered lowly, still blushing crimson.

I was racking my mind for anything to get the focus off of Bella for several reasons. I didn't like her feeling embarrassed. And I was trying very hard not to think of her dancing for fear the male side of me would get the best of me.

Then Alice spoke. Thank God!

"Edward can show you his acrobatic skills."

Never mind.

"You mean we can finally see a live skate show from _the_ _Edward Cullen_?" Asked Jasper, using mock anticipation.

I rolled my eyes. They made me sound like a Greek god or something. **(Ha! Couldn't resist.) **

"No." Alice answered. "He can't do any of his awesome tricks without the park and half-pipes and all that stuff. _But_… Edward was born and destined to live in the circus, I tell you. The boy's a natural acrobat. On the board and off. He can do flips off the stairs and trees and can even break dance."

_I wanted to take the attention off of Bella but not get it on me._

"Yeah! Come on, Edward! Show them!" Emmett called enthusiastically.

Jasper and Rosalie nodded eagerly while Bella looked horror-struck.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"Don't tell me your going to throw yourself off those stairs." She said, beginning to look angry.

I was going to open my mouth but Jasper said something that decided for me.

"How much you want a bet he can't stick his landing?" He asked Rose.

_That's below the belt._

"Sorry, Bella. But my pride has just been wounded here and I have to gain it back." I said in an amused tone.

But my heart couldn't help but soar at the though that she was concerned about me.

I made my way to the top of the stairs and down the hallway still attached to the railing.

I looked down to see Emmett and Alice smiling, Rose and Jazz eager, and Bella murderously angry.

I jumped up so I was sitting on the railing then stood up carefully so I was facing them.

Alice and Emmett pushed them back so I had a good landing area.

"Don't you dare do it, Edward!" Bella yelled.

But it was too late, I shifted into a crouch, then flung myself off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV:**

I watched in wonder and horror as Edward flung himself off the stair railing.

He did a simple flip in the air then landed on the floor in a crouch with a low thud.

I heard my friends cheer and gasp in amazement but I could care less.

I walked up to his smug form and hit him hard in the chest.

He looked at me, shocked. While I heard everyone laughing behind me.

"Did I not tell you to _not_ jump off that railing?!"

I heard Emmett going "Ooooooh!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jasper's POV:**

It was always mad to get Bella super mad. And this definitely wasn't disappointing.

We all knew Edward loved Bella, and it was _hilarious _to see him start mumbling incoherent sentences to apologize to her.

Bella looked over her shoulder to me with narrowed eyes. As she caught on that we were laughing at her anger she turned back to Edward.

"Your off the hook now Edward but that's only cause this was all Jasper's fault."

Edward breathed a sigh of relied.

That boy was hooked!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

After that, they really wanted to see my skating stunts so we logged onto Youtube.

I haven't found a place nearby to keep practicing.

We found a video filming several of my tricks and mishaps.

It started off with a laugh from everybody as it first showed me losing my board and coming into hard contact at the bottom of stairs. I absentmindedly rubbed at each of the placed I got hit when messing up.

It surprised me how many views videos of me got.

Then we read some of the comments.

_How come Edward's not on the list for the MSD?_

One reviewer asked.

Will that follow me everywhere?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I searched you tube for a video I thought was worthy of Edward's awesomeness and found a cool one with about three ouchies and a million awesome tricks. **

**Web address to the video is on my profile.**

**Over and out:**

**Vampire-legend**


	12. Scared Like Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the awesomeness that is Sk8ter Boi. Who can resist skater Edward? Not me!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV:**

It has now been a year since our family has moved to Forks. Everything is pretty awesome.

Alice, Bella, and me are now seniors and Emmett, Jasper, and Rose are taking a year off so they still hang out with us.

I have managed to find a skate park in Port Angeles. I do go by myself and manage to keep myself low-key. Who knew so many people could recognize me?

And one of the things that I've loved most about this past year is that I've gotten to know Bella better. We're practically inseparable. How girly do I sound?

So, now at the moment, I am driving Bella and Alice to school. Alice is working furiously on her summer assignment that she hadn't finished in the backseat while Bella was trying very hard not to fall asleep. It's our first day as seniors.

Bella was obviously losing the fight as her head lay against the window and she was all snuggled up in her jacket.

I smirked as an idea came to me. I turned the radio on as high as it could go. Both Bella and Alice screamed and reached to cover their ears.

Bella glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Stupid skater boy." She muttered.

"You know you love me." I teased. But I was over ecstatic at the thought of her loving me the way I did her.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do." She rolled her eyes.

"So…" Alice began talking.

Bella and I glanced at each other.

_This isn't gonna be good._

"I think we should throw a party!"

"What?!" Bella and I yelled.

Alice didn't seemed fazed at all.

"We're seniors! We have to let everyone know how awesome we are!"

I parked at the school and turned around to glare at Alice. But she was looking at Bella.

"That way, Bella can _finally _show us her dancing skills." She said evilly.

_No manly thoughts! No manly thoughts! No manly thoughts!_

Bella threw Alice a dirty look and made her move to storm out of the car.

I quickly jumped out of the car and ran to her door. It had just become routine.

I helped Bella out of the car as Alice bounded away.

_Something tells me this isn't over!_

Bella and I began walking to get our schedules. This time, I didn't crash into her with a skateboard. Well, I didn't even have my board with me but….that's not the point!

I smiled cheekily as I slung my arm over Bella's shoulders.

Another reason I loved the past year. My contact with Bella began to get more and more pronounced. I could easily hold her hand, hold her close, or do anything normal couples would do. Except kiss her.

Darn!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV:**

Edward and I had every class together. How awesome is that! Well, not as awesome as the feeling of his arm around me right now as we walked to lunch.

As we entered the cafeteria, I saw the little pixie running around with bright pink flyers.

_What is she up to?_

"Hey Edward, Bella!"

"Hi Alice." We responded as we sat down at our table. She ran off again and began to hand out the flyers. What is she doing?

"Hey Bella."

I internally groaned. Mike.

I turned to the baby faced blonde who looked a bit over ecstatic.

"Hi Mike." I forced a smile on my face but I snapped my fingers under the table in an annoyed manner. Edward obviously caught on to it and began to try to hold in his laughter.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Alice's party?"

"WHAT?!" Edward and I exclaimed together!

"ALICE!" I yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alice's POV:**

Oh crap, I'm in trouble! I turned around to see a very mad looking Edward and Bella.

I smiled and began to play innocent.

"Yes?"

"We told you no party! Mom and dad are gonna kill you!" Edward exclaimed.

I smirked. That's why I'm daddy's little girl.

"They said it was perfectly alright, as long as they chaperone."

They both sent death glared to me. Then I looked up to see Mike.

His infatuation with Bella had always been hilarious. Well, almost as hilarious as Edward's was.

"So Bella, will you?" He asked looking hopeful.

I immediately caught on to the gist.

I looked to Edward and winked. He caught on to the message.

He slung his arm over Bella's shoulders, and kissed her cheek. Bella's face went tomato red.

We knew she liked Edward too but Edward didn't have a clue, so I couldn't tell him that.

He then put his arms around her waist.

"Actually Mike, Bella's going with me to the party. Sorry."

Then he muttered, 'not really', under his breath as the dejected boy walked away.

"Don't even think we're done talking about this Alice." Edward said.

I smiled. "There's no talking to do. It's happening and that's final."

I then bounded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

As Bella and I walked to our last period together, we did simple talk.

"So, Edward….." She began.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"I'm getting tired of seeing you board only on you tube and myspace. When can I have a live show?" She asked with an adorable pout.

I laughed. "You don't like me jumping off of staircases but you want to see me do dangerous stunts with a board on wheels?"

"Pretty much. Yeah." She said, like it was the most simple thing in the world.

I laughed again. "I'm going to the park next week, you can come with me then." I said.

She smiled and then laughed.

_What's up with her randomness today? I need to get her away from Alice._

She turned to me all smug. "Your so whipped. Your like my personal dog."

I smiled. Yeah she does. I'm whipped. Gladly.

"Pretty much. Yeah." I used her words.

We laughed, and entered class. Could I be any more in love with Bella?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It's kind of a filler but it introduces the party for the next chapter. Bella's dancing and Jasper's rapping come in the next chapter. Yay! **


	13. Shorty Got Low

**So now that I am no longer suffering a killer headache. I can post the wonderful chapter full of embarrassment, dancing, rapping, and NO MANLY THOUGHTS!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, no ownership here. I know, I know, but Stephenie Meyer promised me in her will that I will be getting ownership rights to Twilight. NOT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV:**

"Mary Alice Cullen! There is no chance in hell that I am wearing that!" I heard Bella scream from Alice's room. Well, she's started screaming. Time to be her night in shining armor and go rescue her.

How gay do I sound?

I walked to Alice's door and opened it. _Big Mistake! _

_No manly thoughts! No manly thoughts! No freaking manly thoughts!_

There, in the middle of the room, in the middle of _my sister's _room, stood Bella, _Bella Swan, _in nothing but a towel, _NOTHING _but a towel!

Is someone trying to get me to explode here?!

Why must I be such a guy?!

Both Alice and Bella snapped their heads up to meet my gaze. Alice began laughing uncontrollably. Bella screamed and turned to run into the bathroom.

But her inner klutz decided to show up and she tripped over something. Probably air. I was close enough to her though that I caught her around the waist.

Momentarily forgetting her current….dress.

When my fingers grazed over the soft flesh of her arms I was quickly reminded.

I quickly released her and she flew into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

_Wow! Her skin's softer than freaking silk._

Then Alice began laughing uncontrollably. I looked at her and she only had to tap her head for me to realize what I had just done.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked, horrified.

She nodded furiously while rolling on the bed in hysterics.

_Damn it! _I've got to get over that! I embarrass myself _too_ much by accidentally speaking my thoughts.

I turned to leave the room but I heard Bella call my name. I turned back around, now grateful to see Bella in athletic shorts and a shirt.

"Wait! Before you go, _please_, tell Alice that There is no way I an wearing _that_ outfit!" She pointed to the bed, where I saw the offending outfit.

It was a _SHORT _light blue plaid dress with belt shoulder straps and black silk corset straps on the sides of the stomach. **(web address to pic on profile. I can't get links to work)**

_No manly thoughts! No manly thoughts! No manly thoughts! No freaking manly thoughts!_

Then Alice began laughing, _again._ I looked to her then the color drained from my face.

She was tapping her head.

_No! I didn't…Bella didn't hear…No! Damn it!_

I whipped my head to look at Bella and my horrors were confirmed. Her eyes were wide and face was flushed red.

" I gotta go!" I yelled before I hi-tailed it out of there. Could I embarrass myself any more? Yes. Yes, I could.

**Bella's POV:**

Oh…My…God. Did that just really happen. No, it didn't. I'll just keep thinking that.

Okay, embarrassing moments aside. Back to arguing with Alice.

I turned to face her but when I did, fabric was thrown at my face.

"Just put it on, Bella! That was a _very _positive reaction from Edward!" Alice said sternly.

I sighed. She was right.

"But I get to wear something under that and I pick the shoes!"

She nodded, grudgingly.

I went to the bathroom and changed. Then when I was done, Alice and Rose began applying make-up on my face and pulling at my hair.

Tonight was Alice's party. I still can't believe how she got her parent's to agree to it and managed to get everything ready in a week. But then again, it was Alice.

"So Bella?" Alice said while still working on my hair.

"Yeah?"

"You've never really told us. How strong are your feelings for Edward?" She asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I blushed crimson. None of them know about how strong those feelings are or the day that I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as he dragged me down the stairs of his house._

"_I want to show you something." He answered with a smile._

_When we reached the bottom steps I froze. _

_What the heck is a piano doing in the middle of their living room?_

_I looked at Edward inquiringly and he smiled at me sheepishly. _

"_Another thing about me not labeled." He said._

_He plays piano?_

_He sat me down on the bench and then sat next to me._

"_It finally got flown over here from Chicago. Would you like to hear me play?" He asked._

_I nodded. Then his fingers began to move across the delicate keys. The room filled with a happy tune. _

"_This is Esme's favorite." He said._

_I turned to hi. "Did you write this?" I asked in awe. He kept playing but nodded his head sheepishly._

_Then as that song ended a new tune began to fill the room. _

_It was softer but happy. I couldn't help but close my eyes and make a picture to it._

_I fantasized about what it would be like to have Edward as more than a friend. The song was just so jovial and loving I couldn't help but picture us walking in the woods with our fingers entangled. Or us splashing around in the small pond behind his house. Or what I would feel to have his arms around me. Or having him spin me around in a joyful spin. Or what it would feel to have those soft lips pressed against mine…_

_My fantasies ended as the song came to an abrupt stop. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward inquiringly._

_He was blushing. And his eyes were downcast. "That one's not finished yet. This is the first time for me ever playing it. It's just been kind of playing itself in my head since I've gotten here." He said, still blushing._

_He finally looked up and with hopeful eyes, asked, "What do you think of it?"_

_He seemed so nervous. He doesn't have any reason to doubt it's beauty._

"_It's amazing." I said. It was then I realized I had been crying soft happy tears._

_He smiled, relieved. His hand reached up and brushed away my tears. His touch left a burning trail._

"_Your amazing." He said softly. _

_I froze. Right after that, he froze._

"_Did I just say that out loud?" He asked, horrified._

_I didn't want him to be embarrassed. Besides, he was just saying that as a friendly compliment. Why would it be anything else?_

_I smiled. "No." He laughed, still embarrassed._

_Thank God though, that everyone chose that moment to come into the living room._

_It was then that I realized._

_I'm in love with Edward Cullen._

_End of Flashback._

I blushed again. Alice and Rose but noticed. They jumped in front of me.

"Now you _have_ to tell us!" Rose shouted.

I looked down and told them about that day. At the end of it, they both, in unison went, "Awwwwww."

Then the turned to each other and began whispering.

They do that a lot!

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked, aggravated by their secrecy.

"Oh, yeah!" Alice jumped and pulled me out of the chair and in front of the mirror.

I gasped. That is not me!

This girl had smoky eyes that made them pop and there were sparkles mostly around her eyes but also decorating her cheeks. Her hair was straight on top and then fell in smooth curled ringlets. Her bangs were pinned back at an angle and it gave her a childish feature.

But she was beautiful!

Alice and Rose smiled at my reaction.

Then downstairs the doorbell rang. They went to go get the party started while I was still trying to figure out who the girl in the mirror was.

**Edward's POV:**

The living room was filled with people and the music was making the air pound in synch with the bass.

I hadn't seen Bella since the little embarrassing moment earlier.

I looked up the stairs to see her.

She looked………no words can describe it.

She walked down and immediately came to me.

"You are my life-line tonight, Edward. Make sure I don't die." She said.

I laughed. Something tells me this will be an interesting evening.

We just stayed in the corner and we both declined offers to dance.

That is until Catie Adkins and Gabriel Williams came over. We were both pretty good friends with them.

"Hi guys." Catie said, obviously glad to find somewhere to rest. A party isn't there scene as much as Abercrombie and Fitch isn't mine.

We began talking for a while but then Alice and Jasper came up to us.

"Time for your dancing skills Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

Is she trying to kill me?

"What? No!" Bella shot back.

"Too bad. You don't get a say. I'm showing them my skills you gotta show them yours." Jasper cut in.

Bella looked back at me pleadingly.

What does she want me to do?

Then Catie stepped up.

"I'll dance with you Bella. Just so you won't be alone."

Bella sighed and nodded sadly.

Then Gabriel spoke. "That isn't fair. Bella gets a dance with a Catie but I don't get to dance with either." He sighed. I had to laugh.

Me and him are alike in many ways. We both got the old timely manners and gentlemen thing going on. We're both skaters. We're both in love with girls, who right now will be dancing with each other. And we can both be majorly stupid.

The girls rolled their eyes and went to the middle of our living room/dance floor.

Jasper got up on the little make-shift stage and behind the DJ's stand. Yes, Alice had gotten a DJ.

"Edward?" I turned to Gabriel beside me. He was looking worried.

"Yeah?"

"We're dead." I looked at him to make sense of what he just said and he pointed to the girls getting ready to dance.

"We may have been brought up to have gentlemanly thoughts but…we're guys. What do you think will happen when Bella and Catie start dancing _together?_ I've never seen Bella dance but I know Catie's got hidden skills."

Shit! He's right. The freaking man mind of mine is going to go hay wire. Bella and Catie were both beautiful and the fact that they both were going to show off their dance moves is going to be a major problem. For us.

Then the song began playing and Jasper started singing and rapping. But that's not what I was focusing on.

**(Low by Flo Rida. I know it's cliché but I don't know many rap songs.)**

Bella and Catie, both started swaying their hips lightly, making sure to step in time, and move their arms. I was entranced with the way Bella moved. For being a klutz, she sure could be graceful on the floor.

Man, what I would give to be dancing with her.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_ Next thing you know Shawty got_

_ low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Bella….just…freaking…got…low. Like to the floor, low. She had her hands moving down her legging-clad thighs as she moved down, only inches away from Catie's form who, followed suit.

_She turned around and gave that_

_ big booty a smack (hey!) She hit_

_ the floor (she hit the floor) Next_

_ thing you know Shawty got low,_

_ low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

The song hadn't ended yet but Gabriel spoke to me in my frozen shock.

"Edward?" He said, voice sounding strained.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded strangled too.

"I need something cold." He said.

"Me too." I replied fast.

We snapped out of our frozen shock and ran to the kitchen.

**Bella's POV:**

After finishing dancing, Catie and I walked back to where we left the guys.

They weren't there. We looked at each other and then went off to try and find them.

I didn't know Catie could dance like that. She was really good.

Rosalie had forced me to learn on one of my summer trips to Forks, and after that I loved it. It was one of the only times that I felt like something special to look at.

I got snapped out of my thoughts as we walked into the kitchen.

What the hell are they doing?!

There on the kitchen floor was Edward and Gabriel.

But the weird thing was, they were lying down with bags of ice on top of them.

I slowly looked to Catie and she looked at me.

We looked back and at the same time we yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Gabriel and Edward shot up, dropping the bags of ice, which caused one of the bags to break.

Which caused ice spilling everywhere, and Gabriel and Edward slipping on the ice.

At that, Catie and I started bursting out laughing.

I totally forgot about whatever was going on with the ice.

**Alice:**

I should probably be totally embarrassed by my boyfriend rapping in front of the entire school, but I happened to be finding it incredibly hot.

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

He turned, and winked at me, on that verse, shaking his hips a bit. I giggled, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you, too." He said, in the microphone, causing me to smile.

**Emmett's POV:**

I'm bored! This party is lame! Like super lame! Like majorly lame!

I'M BORED!

What to do? What to do? What to do?

Let's see. What's on my check list?

Get Jasper to rap. Check

Get Bella to dance. Check

Kiss my girl friend, Rose. Check, Check, Check

Hmmm, everything done. What to do?

Oooooooh. I got something good. I feel like giving Jasper a dare. He probably won't go for it. But I'll just wound his pride and he'll go for it. It's like, the man code.

I got up from my chair and began weaving through the crowd.

"Oh Jasper?" I called out.

I have a good one…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mwahahahahahaha. I'm evil. Poor Edward. Poor Gabriel. (For those who haven't read my profile he and Catie are characters in a book I'm writing that I felt MUST go into this story.)**

**I am so evil. I made Bella wear that, then I have her dance, and Jasper rap. I'm too cruel. Oh, and Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett are already together.**

**What do you think Emmett's gonna do?**


	14. Complicate The Dead

**I really am SO SORRY! Spoilers for anyone who reviews! That's how bad I feel! But I give them to anyone who asks for them anyway.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership. DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jasper's POV:**

Why did I have to be a guy and agree to this? When Emmett started wounding my pride, I just _had _to agree to his stupid plan to get rid of his boredom.

"Ready Jazz?" Rose asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Emmett and Rose both stood in front of me, literally keeping me from running away. My only hope is that Alice will come and save me.

Just then, the door flew open.

Alice, my love, stood there looking beautiful……….and pissed off.

"What are you devils doing to my Jazzy?!" She yelled.

Emmett answered like it was the most simplest thing in the world. "Dye his hair black." He said, waving the box of dye in front of him.

Alice looked absolutely shocked.

"It's only temporary!" Rose quickly added in.

"We're turning him into a smexy emo for the day."

They both laughed and we turned our attention back to Alice. She was slowly looking between all three of us. Then a smile came upon her face.

Uh-oh.

"I get to pick his clothes!" She yelled out, exuberant.

Emmett and Rose high fived while Alice dove in the closet.

Shit!

**Edward's POV:**

The party was now ending and everyone was leaving.

Bella was besides me looking ready to collapse and fall asleep.

OH, how I love to mess with her.

I quickly reached out and poked her in the ribs causing her to jump and squeal.

HILARIOUS!

She turned to me and glared coldly, but then Esme walked in the room.

_Damn it!_

Bella's face held an evil smile as she ran to my mother's side.

"Mommy! Edward was being mean to me!" Bella cried as she snuggled into Esme's side.

_That's cruel, Bella._

Esme turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"What's this I hear Edward? You were being mean to my _favorite _daughter?!" She mock yelled.

Bella was smirking.

"No." I pretty much whimpered.

Bella was sooooooooooo Esme's favorite and they're not even related.

_Hello. Biological son standing right here. Way to take a hit on my self-esteem._

Esme grinned. "Since you were being mean, Edward, you have to clean the living room."

"What?! It looks like a tornado went through it! It'll take me hours!" I exclaimed.

"You better get started then." She smirked. Then they both walked away. That's mean.

Angrily, I grabbed a trash bag and began to pick up he litter on the floor.

It wasn't long before I heard Bella's voice behind me.

"Yes traitor?" I asked in a mock angry voice while I pretended to glare at her.

She smiled.

"What'd I do?" She asked innocently.

"Let me guess…." I trailed off.

She rolled her eyes and pulled on my arm.

"You know you still love me." She sighed in a playful tone.

"Yeah…I do." I muttered in a playful irritated voice hoping she wouldn't see the truth in them.

"Come on, for some reason everyone wants us upstairs." We began walkinf to the stairs but I swept her easily up into my arms. She really was mortal enemies with the stairs.

We stopped in front of Alice's door and then opened it.

We both froze.

Jasper?

There stood a pale boy with black fringed hair, a tight shirt, dark skinny jeans, and vans.

They turned him emo. What the hell?

Probably Emmett's idea.

Then Bella suddenly screamed.

"Eww! Bad mental images! Get these thoughts out of my head! Quit thinking that!" She began to hit the sides of her head shake her head.

What is going on?

Jasper and Rose were just smirking while Alice and Emmett looked just as confused.

Bella suddenly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I think I could hear soft thumps on the door. Is she banging her head on the door?

We looked at emo Jasper and hysterical Rose for an explanation.

Jasper laughed and Rose answered. "Bella's finding Jasper attractive at the moment."

_Stupid over reactive emotions! _Jealously flared through me but after thinking of Bella's exclamations they quickly died.

"Yeah," Emo Jasper said. "Bella's always had a thing for emos, punks, rebels, and _Skaters._" He said with extra emphasis.

Does that mean Bella could maybe like me? Nah! I mean….we're just friends…friends who act like a couple….and friends who are constantly with each other…and she happens to be gorgeous…and I happen to be in love with her……_Argh! This isn't helping!_

They smirked at me but then Bella screamed from inside the bathroom again.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! Go back to the way you were or so help me your dead!" She yelled, muffled through the door.

Alice walked closer to the closed door. "But Bella, I worked really hard to get him to look like that!" She whined.

"Then make him into a freaking Abercrombie and Fitch model if you have to….JUST DO ANYTHING TO GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's desperation. Alice huffed and dragged emo boy into the other room.

Emmett and Rose walked out of the room and I knoked on the door. "You can come out now Bella. Scary attractive Jasper isn't here anymore." I teased.

"Uhm. I can't!" She yelled.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"I'm STUCK!" huh?

"Stuck where?"

"In the hamper!"

"What are you doing in the hamper?" I asked. Bella really is hanging out with Alice too much…

"MUST YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS?! JUST GET ME OUT!" Gosh, pushy much. That probably came from Rose…

I tried to turn the knob but it was locked so I braced my self on the frame of the door to break it down.

1

2

3.…..

"AHHHHH!" The door suddenly flew open and I fell to the bathroom floor.

I looked up to find a laughing Bella.

"What was that for?" I asked, incredulous.

_She's just a meany head today._

She smiled sweetly. "That's what you get for earlier." She cooed while holding her hands together, Tucking her head in and swinging her body from side to side.

_She looks freaking adorable doing that. But………_

"But you made me clean the living room!"

"That was because you were being a poopoo head and poked me!" We looked at each other for five seconds then burst out laughing.

"We're dorks." I said while picking myself up and slinging my arm across her shoulders.

"Yeah but we're awesome dorks." She said, laughing.

_**Six days later…**_

**Bella's POV:**

Today I was going with Edward to the skate park to FINALLY see him skate and at the moment Alice was dressing me up.

Did I really need a specific outfit for the skate park?!

After a while.. I was dressed in a dark blue tank top that stopped a little bit under my belly button and skater shorts that clung to my hips but hung loose. I also had suspenders hanging off the shorts and blue vans on.

Comfy enough besides the showing some skin part.

"Are you ready yet?!" Edward yelled from downstairs. Impatient much.

Not my fault i'm a Barbie. Blame Alice.

I stepped out of the room and walked to the top of the stairs.

**Edward's POV:**

Bella approached the top of the stairs. She was dressed like a skater.

_DAMN IT, ALICE!!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Once again I am SOOOO sorry for making ya'll wait. Next chapter is them at the skate park. I'm serious….anyone who reviews will receive a tiny spoiler unless your one of the people with awesome reviews that make me squeal my head then you'll get a bigger one.**


	15. Jealousy Rears It's Ugly Head

_**Sorry for not updating in so long but this is a very important chapter. It needs to be just like I imagined it. So basically, it's been re written several times. And you know what? To me, it still sucks! It doesn't live up to my expectations. -sigh-**_

_**Sorry if your reading this and I didn't send you a spoiler. Reviews in my inbox got hectic and I might have missed you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I could be Stephenie Meyer but if I was her what would I be doing on Fanfiction? -sigh- But I do own the awesomeness that is skater Edward!**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

_Why is Edward frozen at the bottom of the stairs?_

_Seriously. He's just standing there._

_I carefully walked down the stairs since he wasn't moving to enforce the law and help me down them. I was starting to feel really self conscious. Not only because of all the skin showing from the outfit Alice picked, but also because Edward's frozen stare seemed to be fixed on me._

_When I reached the bottom step, I waved my hand in front of his face and called, "Yoohoo! Anyone home?"_

_That did the trick._

_He immediately snapped out of it. He then looked away and blushed. Heehee. I love that I'm not the only major blusher in the group. _

"_Darn little pixie's gonna get it." I heard him mumble. What did Alice do? Okay. Let me rephrase that. What did Alice do to him __NOW_?

"Uhm." He cleared his throat. "Let's get going." He mumbled.

Boys are strange. Especially Edward . What's up with all the weird looks and mumbles today?

On our way to Port Angeles, I studied Edward's board that sat in my lap for the millionth time. It's just _so _cool looking!

There were graffiti marks all over it and different paint colors splattered all over it. But, of course, the most important mark is the writing in Big, Red old English letters. _Ready Set Go._

Edward had once told me that Ready Set Go by Tokio Hotel was basically his competition theme song. The chorus was a really good part for him to go all Jackie Chan on his skateboard….. Or so he said.

After thinking about this, I frowned. That brought back the memory of the only secret Edward keeps from me. We seriously tell each other everything. Well, I obviously don't tell him that I love him…but that's not the point!

Back to the main point. It wasn't just Edward who I knew kept whatever secret it was from me. It was the entire Cullen family. I understand that it could be a family secret but….still. I remember asking why they had moved here and how come Edward didn't compete anymore. I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine everyone freezing up and sneaking glances at each other. Then they completely changed the subject.

I sighed. Edward looked from the road to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

_Oh, nothing. I just happen to now be depressed because your keeping a secret from me. And I shouldn't really care but I happen to be in love with you._

"Nothing." I simply replied. I'd have to be a major idiot if I would say what I was thinking.

He frowned and looked back to the road. Good. That's where his eyes belong when he's driving. But he drives like a maniac.

Pretty soon, we were there. We parked on the curve along the skate park and Edward, being the gentlemen that he is, ran and opened the door for me.

"That gets annoying you know." I said, a bit irritated.

"What?" He asked.

"I am perfectly capable of opening a car door."

"No your not. Remember about two months ago when you locked yourself in." He said, smirking.

_Oh! For the love of…_

"That wasn't my fault! Emmett was the one who broke the lock!" I turned away from him and began walking briskly away.

_3, 2, 1..._

"Wait, Bella!" Haha, how did I know that would happen? I guess I'm just awesome.

I decided to play it up and folded my arms and tilted my head up and began walking again.

_This should be entertaining._

I kept walking and I could hear Edward groan behind me then I heard his fast steps of him running. Heehee. It's like he's a dog. I think I shall name him…..SKOOZER!

Anywayz… _3, 2, 1..._

I felt Edward's hand wrap around my upper arm and pull me back. He turned me around and I cast my eyes down. If I looked into his eyes down I was sure to start cracking up.

"Bella?" He asked, almost sounding sad. Hmmm?

I took a glance up at him and he seemed….regretful?

_Don't start laughing! Don't start laughing! Don't start laughing! _

And what did I start to do. Laugh. A lot.

Edward looked at me, clearly confused. Then realization came to him.

He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Meanie head. Let's go." He said, obviously trying not to laugh at himself.

After leaving me under the shade of a tree he left to go do his awesomeness where ,to me, he was sure to break his neck.

My eyes followed his every movement. To every greeting he gave anyone who talked to him, to him walking to the top of the quarter pipe.

He poised himself at the edge. Positioning himself perfectly. He looked up to me, flashing my favorite crooked smile and gave me the thumbs up.

_Finally…_

In one swift movement he pushed down and began to glide.

Whoah…. He makes it seem so easy…how did he just do that…that was awesome! ….How the freak did he just pull that move off!

_I'm feeling extremely insignificant right now. How can I ever compare to perfect, smooth moving, velvet smooth, naturally gorgeous, gentlemanly Edward Cullen?_

My eyes still followed Edward's every movement as he jumped up with the board, or glided down a rail, or poised himself at another edge. He was just too….good.

**( Sorry I can't make this part detailed but I'm not a skater so I can't name all the moves and every detail.)**

After he turned and slid himself to a stop, he immediately turned around and met my awed gaze. He flashed another smile and my self esteem hit the floor. He was just too perfect.

He began to walk this way, and my heart rate begin to pick up. Perfect Edward was heading my way. Even though I know him like we've been best friends since forever, I felt like I just discovered a new part of him.

But then a strawberry blonde stepped in front of him.

Now my self esteem is lower than the ground. It's in the freaking core of the earth.

Edward and the blonde began talking, and I looked down.

_Why do I feel so heart broken?_

Suddenly, someone sat down next to me.

I looked up and saw someone vaguely familiar.

He was very tall with long black hair, and tanned skin.

He was gorgeous too.

_But, to me, he couldn't compare to Edward._

"Hi." He said in a deep smooth voice. "I'm Jacob."

I smiled sadly back, still a little down on whatever emotion had just enveloped me.

"I'm Bella." I replied back.

"Bella Swan?" He asked. Okay….

"Yeah." How the heck does he know my name?

"I'm Jacob Black. Billy Black's son. Your dad's great friends with him."

_Ohhhh. That explains it._

I smiled at him, but I couldn't keep my attention on him. My eyes went back to Edward and the strawberry blonde.

I think I felt myself wince. Her hand was casually touching his arm.

"He looks familiar?" I heard Jacob say next to me.

I needed a distraction so I turned back to him. He was gazing in Edward's direction.

"How so?" I asked. But I probably already knew the answer.

"He looks kind of like Edward Cullen." He said, a bit confused.

My lips twitched. _Gee, I wonder why he looks like a guy named Edward?_

"Yeah." I simply said. No reason for me to tell the truth.

Suddenly, Jacob moved closer to me. I was too emotionally haywire right now, to really care.

"Bella?" He asked, in his deep voice.

I looked up at him. He was really close. Probably about less than six inches.

My mind was starting to freak.

_What the heck is he doing so close? Slap him! Move away! Get up and run! He's getting closer! Move!_

But at that moment when Jacob's face was about two inches away and I was still immobile, I made the mistake of looking up to Edward.

I felt my heart shatter.

The blonde was kissing him.

Everything in me shut down, and a million thoughts registered through me.

_It's because I'm not good enough. Why did I ever think I had a chance? Your nothing but friends. Your not good enough. He's not yours. Your not his. You have no one._

_Your alone._

And during that last thought is when Jacob's warm lips crashed onto mine. I didn't move away. I didn't kiss him back. I just sat their.

Slowly, more coherent thoughts occurred.

_Kiss him back. What have you got to lose? He made a move first. It's not like I'm cheating on anyone by doing this._

So I did. I began to move my lips with Jacob's warm ones. It felt so….weird.

His lips were not the ones I've dreamed about. I've always dreamt about Edward's lips. What it would feel like to kiss him.

A certain emotion was washing through me.

Edward's not mine. I'm not his. We have no claim to each other. I can kiss whoever I want. I shouldn't feel this. I'm not his…

--

--

--

Then why do I feel so guilty?

**Edward's POV:**

_Ahhh. The freshness of the adrenaline rush._

I turned around, that feeling still rushing in my veins, and the first pair of eyes I met were the chocolates pools of the most important woman in my life. Bella.

The leftover adrenaline from skating elevated me and I could think of nothing but Bella. I'm going to go over there and tell her now. Tell her I love her. I'm an idiot for waiting a year.

I began to walk over to her, where she sat frozen, looking as beautiful as ever.

And then Tanya filled my vision.

"Edward!" She squealed, and I broke out of my reverie.

"Hi Tanya." I said, somewhat happy. Tanya was very nice and friendly. Someone you could easily get along with. But…her advances towards me weren't accepted but she kept trying.

"That was a great routine, Edward. Your starting to outdo yourself." She said, laughing freely, barely touching my upper arm.

_I should put a sign on my forehead: No flirting zone._

"Thank you, Tanya." I looked over her shoulder to see Bella…and some guy talking with her.

_Ouch! Well there goes the confidence I had building up. Right down the drain._

I looked back to Tanya, her strawberry blonde was pulled over her shoulder and she was smiling flirtatiously at me. I smiled back, feeling a little down at seeing Bella talking with that guy.

Tanya suddenly moved a little closer to me. But she had done this so many times I was used to it. I would always politely brush her off, after her failed attempts of trying to kiss me.

But today, it felt like she was closer than usual. It was almost suffocating. The only girls I was used to being so physically close to were the family, Rose and Bella. Bella mostly, cause we slept over at each other's houses a lot and we usually fell asleep on the floor while watching a movie or something.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when all of a sudden, Tanya's lips were on mine.

_Whoah! Pull away! Pull away!_

Gently, but swiftly I unlocked her arms from around me and pulled her back.

"Tanya, what do you think your doing?" I had meant for that to come out with not so much venom in my voice, it kind of slipped out.

She immediately cast her eyes down. Tanya may have been clueless when it came to my rejection but it looks now like she was getting it.

"Sorry." She said, lowly. "I just thought…never mind. I'm sorry Edward. But I have to ask. This is going to make me sound bad, but I've never been rejected before."

To me, it didn't make her sound bad, because Tanya was very nice and she was beautiful, just not in that way to me.

"Why did you pull away?" She asked.

I smiled half-heartily. "I'm in love with someone." I answered simply.

She smiled back at me, looks like I'm no longer a boyfriend target for her.

"Then she's very lucky." She spoke, confidently and then walked off.

_Well, there goes bye-bye to the Tanya situation._

I looked back over to Bella and…………

Everything happened too fast.

Rage and jealousy flared through every crevice in my body and I ran to where Bella and that kid were kissing.

I didn't care that I had no claim on Bella.

I didn't care that she consented on him kissing her.

I just didn't care.

I was finally fighting for the girl I loved.

Before I knew it I ripped the guy off of Bella and threw him to the ground.

Then everything else was a haze of red as the jealousy poured itself out of me in a series of fists flying.

Pain was searing through me, as I was pinned to the ground and getting punched but that only fueled my anger.

I was fighting for Bella. And I was going to win this fight. I was tired of waiting. Tired of watching guys hit on her. Tired of being jealous. I was fighting back. Fighting for the girl I loved.

And as that kid and I still kept at it, I was vaguely aware of someone pulling me off of him. Having to hold me back. I wasn't aware of the blood trickling down my lip and cheek. And I wasn't aware of the sirens getting louder.

Then suddenly I was brought back to the present when I felt my hands brought behind me and cold metal snapped around my wrists. I had felt that cold metal before.

Like, I said. It all happened too fast.

**Bella's POV:**

I was getting nauseous from the light stains of blood on the grass, but I could care less.

I looked up, tears of sadness and anger blurring my vision.

The image I saw would forever be burned in my memory.

I watched as they walked Edward's handcuffed form to the car. Then as they lowered his head in for him to sit. Then I vaguely heard the car door shutting.

Then they drove away, sirens still going off.

And they drove away with an arrested Edward in the backseat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm horrible. I had Edward arrested! Finally I got this chapter out. I've been dying to write this chapter ever since the idea came to me. Mwahahahaha. It's gonna be a while for the next chapter so ill post the spoiler here.**

**WARNINGSPOILERALERT:**

**Pep talk + angry Bella + Edward telling truth ROMANCE!**


	16. Ice Runs Through My Veins

**SORRY! I've been grounded and I've been having to sneak on. Then after that wore off I suddenly had plans in my boring social life. AKA, Halloween! I was a fallen angel. =) Then more crap happened!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! I need to start writing the next fan fiction during this too so I won't get behind on it.**

**Disclaimer: Ownership checklist: Sk8ter Boi-check. Cry Together-check. Future movie idea plots-check. Twilight and all of it's characters-darn, Stephanie Meyer got to the idea first!**

**Onto the awesomeness that is skater Edward…

* * *

****Rose's POV:**

The car was filled with a heavy silence as we drove down the Cullen's drive.

Edward was sitting in the passenger seat next to me, looking blankly out the window. He hadn't moved since we picked him up from the Port Angeles police station.

The silence between everyone was becoming too much. Besides, none of us were mad at Edward. Except for one person, who lucky for Edward, was not in the car right now, but at home fuming.

"She's really angry, Edward." I told him, effectively breaking the silence. After my voice was heard it seemed as if everything became more distinct as everyone drew in a deep breath.

Edward finally lifted his head of the window and sighed.

"I don't expect anything less." He whispered. He was really torn up about this. None of us really knew the whole story of what happened.

All I know is what Bella had tried to mention while sobbing angry tears.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I just left Bella's house after not catching her there. Charlie mentioned she was over at Edward's. It was so weird how Charlie said Edward's instead of Alice's. But then again, Charlie was a cool guy. He loved us all. He even knew about Edward's affection towards Bella._

_After settling in on the couch with Alice to wait for Edward and Bella to come home and for Emmett and Jasper to get back from the pizza delivery, the phone suddenly rang._

_Alice and me jumped for it but since the girl was tinier and more energetic, she grabbed it first._

"_Hello?" She asked into the receiver._

_I watched as her face went from her happy bubbly ness to crumple into sheer concern._

"_Oh, Bella." She said, softly and sympathetically._

_Bella?! I quickly snatched the phone away from Alice. Though we were all great friends, Bella and I knew each other longer and I knew every little detail about her._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, my voice sounding rushed._

_My ears were met with sobs over the phone line._

_Bella kept sobbing as I grew more and more anxious. She finally managed to get out three important words._

"_Edward got arrested."_

_End of flashback

* * *

_I remember after we went and picked Bella up, she told us how Edward had gotten into a fight but that was all she could say without becoming angry or begin uncontrollably sobbing.

Then about two hours later, we received Edward's phone call. Luckily, he had only been detained because the fight hadn't been that public, and the other guy had been fighting too.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Edward spoke, his voice sounding strained.

"I screwed up. I just snapped."

All of our heads snapped to Edward to hear the story of the evenings events.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed again. Jasper put a reassuring hand on hid hand while Emmett told him to go on.

Edward opened his eyes and continued.

"I was talking with a friend. She made a move on me and I pulled back. Then I looked up and Bella was-" Edward stopped and took an unsteady breath.

"She was kissing this guy." He tried to maintain his anger but I could hear it in his voice.

The car filled with our gasps. Everyone except Edward knew Bella loved him. Why would she kiss someone else?

Oh.

She must have seen the girl with Edward and felt unwanted. Typical Bella. When is she going to learn that she's amazing and beautiful?

She just can't see herself clearly. Heck, I'd go lesbian for her! How can she not see how great she is?

I looked back to Alice, and she met my gaze. We turned back to Edward and spoke in unison.

"Tell her the truth, Edward."

Edward's head snapped up and the fear showed in his widened eyes.

I put my hand on his shoulder and spoke softly.

"Tell her. Tell her about Chicago and then tell her you love her."

Edward was hyperventilating. We could all see the fear in his eyes. He began to shake his head.

"No." He whispered.

Jasper snapped.

"Darn **( censored for a fan) **it Edward! This game between you and Bella is getting old! How can ya'll not see that you two are in love with each other?! Man up and tell her how you feel!"

We all stared at Jasper in shock. He always kept his temper in check and it was a powerful thing to hear him speak like this now.

Edward looked taken back.

He finally hung his head in defeat. "Okay." He whispered.

I unlocked the car doors and he stepped out of the car.

"She's in your room. Careful. She's pissed off right now." I warned as he nodded and closed the car door.

We were going to have to leave them all alone for them to finally fess up their feelings.

Hopefully, they'll finally confess their love.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Now I wonder how Carlisle and Esme will take the news of Edward being arrested.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

_Don't freak out! Don't freak out! Don't freak out! Oh god, I'm freaking out!_

How am I supposed to just go in there and tell Bella everything? I don't know how….but I have to.

I breathed in deep and opened the door of the quiet house.

As soon as I closed the door I started hyperventilating again.

_Oh God! I can__'t believe I'm doing this!_

I walked up the stairs towards my room. I could hear that Bella was playing some music but I couldn't hear what it was because of the sound proofed walls.

Everyone had gotten tired of me turning the music up really loud. Bella was the only one who I let touch my stereo and who enjoyed my loud music playing.

I stopped in front of my door. I could hear Alesana blasting from the speakers now. Not good. She always listens to screamer music when she's pissed.

I loudly gulped then turned the knob to the door.

The first thing to greet me was a pillow in my face. And it was thrown hard.

"Edward Cullen! You bastard!" I heard Bella yell.

The pillow fell off of my face and I got a view of just how mad she was.

She had changed out of the clothes she had been wearing earlier and into a pair of basketball shorts and one of my shirts. Even though she looked pissed off, I couldn't help but smile internally. I loved it when she wore my clothes.

Then I remembered the situation I was in.

"Sorry." I said meekly. I am so whipped.

"Sorry doesn't cover it, Edward! You got arrested! And not to mention because you were fighting!" She yelled at me. I cringed but not because of the venom in her voice. No matter how mad she was I could see how vulnerable she was. She was on the verge of tears, and it was breaking my heart to see.

"I know, Bella. I was an idiot, okay?" I couldn't just break out and tell her everything.

"Edward," she sighed. Her eyes were softer instead of blazing now. "You got in a fight. You could have gotten hurt. And then…you got arrested. All for no good reason." She seemed so ashamed.

That look made me snap.

"For no good reason?! I had a perfect reason! And you don't have to make a big deal about the arrested part, okay?! I've already been there!"

Suddenly I slapped my hand over my mouth. Now she knows.

She came closer, confusion expressed in her features.

"What?" She asked softly.

I took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something. It's the reason why I don't compete anymore and why we moved out here."

Her face became very expectant.

"I had gotten arrested in Chicago." I sighed. I didn't dare look over to watch her expression for fear of what I might find.

"It all started about year and a half ago. At the Myspace Skate Down. I had won again. And ten there were the runner ups, James, Laurent, and Victoria. I always beat them. And they never take it well.

"I remember about a week after the competition, I was walking home around dusk. Next thing I know, James is in front of me and then someone grabbed me from behind. James starts punching me and the person behind me has me in a death grip. I'm thrashing around, trying to get loose and dodge James's fist.

"Then James stopped and looked me dead in the eye. 'You think your better than me?' He snapped. 'Let's see how you bring it down without the crowds.'

"Then he punched me hard in the gut. I'm choking on my own blood by now and everything was getting hazy. I could barely make out his figure throwing another punch. I managed to drag myself down and James hit the person that was holding me. It was Laurent.

"Now Laurent was coming at me and I managed to kick him back. Next thing I heard was Laurent's thud as he hit the floor then he screamed in pain. He had landed on broken glass.

"It was too dark for me to see anything, but I could hear James's footsteps as he ran away.

"Then I blacked out.

"When I woke up, I could hear the sirens in the distance and I could hear Laurent spitting out cuss words and the scraping of glass. I knew he was okay but I freaked out. It was a spur of the moment thing, and I got and ran for it.

"I didn't get far. I ended up getting tackled onto the ground and then the cuffs snapped around my wrist.

"Carlisle and Esme were…..pissed. After getting the story straight that I was the one that was jumped, they let me go. I couldn't be charged for anything. But we couldn't prove James was there and Laurent wouldn't squeal.

"When we got home, Esme immediately yold me she didn't want me competing anymore. She was really worried. I got pissed off and locked myself in my room.

"I told myself that I would just sneak off to compete, the MSD was always held in Chicago anyway. Carlisle figured this out.

"So his answer was for us to move. Now…we're here."

I took a deep breath and looked down. I was ready for Bella to become disgusted and walk away from me. Instead I felt her tiny hand on my arm. I looked up and met her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Oh." She simply said. I let out a dry chuckle. Of course, that would be her only response. This was _Bella._

Suddenly Bella's eyes snapped up again. "That still doesn't give you any right to what happened today. "She said, a bit louder.

_Ahhhh. Now I have to tell her._

"I had a reason to get into that fight, Bella. He was kissing you." I said softly.

I waited for her to put together the pieces but….blank.

"So?" She asked. Why must she be so innocent and naïve?

"What do you mean so? Bella, uhgg. I really don't want to say this!" I looked away and took a deep breath.

"I was jealous."

I waited. But still…..nothing. I looked up through my lashes and met her confused face. Ahhhh! Put the pieces together!

"Why were you jealous?"

Uhg. Why? Why? Why?! Why must she be so oblivious?

_It's Now or Never._

I closed the distance between us until she was pressed up against the wall. She looked so shocked.

I placed my hands to rest on the wall behind her so she was caged in my embrace. I leaned down so my lips were at her ear. I could hear her erratic breathing.

With all the courage I could pull I whispered into her ear.

"Because he got to kiss the girl I love." Then I pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I Must be dreaming. Or was it real?

Edward Cullen loves me.

I was so shocked that I didn't react to his velvet lips. He took it as a bad sign.

He immediately pulled away and separated himself from me. Without his body so close, I felt empty.

"Sorry." he whispered, looking so helpless.

I closed the distance between us quickly and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck.

"Don't be." I whispered.

My lips met his and I kissed him with all the passion that I had been bottling up for a year.

I pulled away to finally say those words.

"I love you too, Edward."

I opened my eyes and saw the widest, crooked grin on his face.

Without warning, he picked me up by my waist and twirled us around. I squealed in surprise as he brought me down.

"Say it again, Bella. Please, say it again." He exclaimed.

I smiled.

"I love you."

With that he pressed against me in another searing kiss.

Edward Cullen loves me.

* * *

The house was still empty as Edward and I were cuddled up on his bed. My head lay on his chest while his arms completely caged me. I stared out the window where I could make out the stars past the canopy of trees. Edward's thumb that had been stroking my upper arm suddenly stopped.

"Bella?" he asked, a bit attentively.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to ruin the moment but…I have to know. Why did you kiss that guy?"

My breathing stopped. I pulled myself out of his embrace and turned to look at his lonely eyes that had sparkled only seconds ago.

"Why were you kissing that girl?" I asked in return. I meant for my voice to be filled with venom but instead I sounded broken.

Comprehension flickered in Edward's eyes. "Oh. Tanya. I wasn't kissing her. She kissed me but I pulled back. No one could compare to you." He explained, almost looking like he was pleading.

Oh. Now I felt stupid. I had looked away so quickly that I didn't see him pull away.

"Oh."

"What about you." Now he sounded broken.

I took a deep breath, ready to face the truth.

"I just wanted to prove to myself that I didn't need you. I felt so …..unwanted when I saw her kiss you. So when Jacob leaned in and kissed me, I let him. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't hopelessly in love with you. But I am."

I looked up through my lashes to see Edward. But instead he pulled me back onto his chest and met my lips again, leaving me dazed.

His lips moved his lips softly but firmly and I would never doubt that he loved me. Edward and me had always been something more than friends. And now we both knew it.

"Good. I though I had competition." He whispered against my lips.

'No one could compare to you." I whispered back.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

Edward is in trouble.

Mom and dad were coming home from the hospital right now and through the phone line, you could tell that they were _MAD._

Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I were creeping up the stairs right now to sneak up on Edward and Bella. I creaked their door open and…

"Awwwwwwww!" We all exclaimed.

They were asleep on the bed, tightly wound into each other's arms. The scene was so familiar yet so different.

They didn't realize it but every time they even slept close to each other, they ended up in each other's arms. We just always separated them before they woke up to save them from embarrassment.

But I have plenty of pictures!!!

But now, you could just see them glowing with love. Not too mention they both had huge smiled plastered to their faces.

Those smiled are going to disappear when they see the parents.

"Looks like they finally told each other." Rose whispered.

I nodded and took a picture. It was like a before and after thing.

Suddenly, we heard 3 car doors slam.

We raced to the window and looked down.

About to open the door were a seething Carlisle and Esme……….and Charlie.

Well this will be interesting.

* * *

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes but I've been neglecting ya'll too much so I immediately posted. This. Next update will also come out with hopefully an outake of Sk8ter Boi and a three shot or one shot I've been working on.**

**WARNING_SPOILER_ALERT:**

"_It's about darn time you get a talking to, Edward." _**-Charlie**

"_Alice! Where did all these pictures come from?!" _**-Edward **


	17. I Can Hold You When You Reach For Me

_**Once again, I am VERY sorry that I didn't update it sooner. I always feel so guilty. But the truth is, besides my laziness and problem that I get distracted easily, our computer shut down and restarted after the lights went out so we lost ALL of our music, pictures, and DOCUMENTS!! How horrible!!! Everyone cry for me.**_

_**Ok. If you have a you tube please add me. And my best friend has started a story over at fiction press, so pretty please go check it out. If you go check it out you can find out more about me, like my last name, don't go stalkerish on me, and if you review her story, maybe she'll give you spoilers for Sk8ter Boi since she knows what happens. Both links on my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related characters. I just love to embarrass them and manipulate them anyway I want. Mwahahahaha**_

_**Onto the awesomeness that is skater Edward…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Previously on Sk8ter Boi: _

_Suddenly, we heard 3 car doors slam. We raced to the window and looked down. About to open the door were a seething Carlisle and Esme……….and Charlie. Well this will be interesting._

**Edward's POV:**

I think I heard voices somewhere in this floating level of consciousness, but I really couldn't tell. The only thing that could process in my mind were the same thoughts over and over again. _Bella loves me. Bella kissed me. She's in my arms. Right now. Just like I've dreamt of for so long. _Slowly, my mind drifted to another level of consciousness. And I was invaded with heat. But the center of it was in my arms. Bella. I inwardly smiled. I had to wake myself up. I couldn't miss another second of this.

I opened my eyes and…..ahhh! Too much light! Then suddenly a very annoying pixie was hovereing above me.

"Get up, Edward!!!! Mom and dad are home!" She yelled.

"Uhg. Shut up and go away. They'll ground me and that'll be it. Now leave me alone with my Bella."

I snuggled my face back into Bella's strawberry scented hair and tried to doze off to escape the pixie.

"Charlie's with them!"

_Charlie?!!!!!_

I reacted like any other boy who had the chief's daughter wrapped up in his arms and her dad was walking up the stairs ready to shoot him with his hand gun.

I jumped and screamed like a girl. And in the process I managed to fall of the bed…..dragging Bella down with me.

"Oomph."

Her weightless body fell on top of me and the impact on my chest startled her awake. Her eyes flew open in a shocked daze and she immediately blushed as she noticed our position.

"Uhm, Edward. Why am I on top of you?" She asked, a bit teasingly, as she obviously knew that it was because of the klutz I could sometimes be.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Said a voice from the doorway.

My head snapped up and met Chief Charlie Swan's steady gaze. My eyes immediately glimpsed down at the gun resting on his waist strap.

Bella then jumped off me…..or maybe it was more like I dumped her off me. I really didn't want Charlie to shoot me right now.

"Uhm…well…..you… s-s-s-see….s-s-s-s-s-ir…I…uh." I stammered around not being able to get my darn mouth to form any words. My face burned with a blush that I'm sure even Bella hadn't accomplished yet.

Charlie's steady calm gaze was very nerve racking. Bella just sat helplessly on the floor where I had freaked out and dumped her. As if I wasn't scared out of my wits already, my PARENTS suddenly stormed in the room.

_Oh God. I am going to die today. Well at least Bella won't be able to pumble me when she finds out it was me who pretty much broke her truck for three months straight._

"Edward. Living room. Now." My father said, oddly calmly and collected. _That just makes it scarier._

I scurried away making sure not to brush past Charlie for fear he'd grab me and wring my neck. **(You have no idea how fun it is writing scaredy-cat Edward!) **

Once in the living room, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie all stared at me, with blank faces. _I feel like I'm in a horror film and next thing I know they're going to pounce on me and rip me limb from limb._

Then Charlie's lips twitched. Was he smiling? _Oh god! He's going to torture me first and then kill me!_

Then Esme's shoulders slumped down in a relaxed position and she turned to Carlisle.

"I think we've scared him enough now."

_What?_

Carlisle and Charlie then broke out in smiled and chuckled. _What's going on? _

"Follow me. It's about darn time you get a talking to, Edward." Charlie said, and he walked into the kitchen.

I wordlessly followed him, immensly confused now. He stopped and turned to face me.

"So you finally manned up and told her, huh?" He asked.

_What is he talking about? What's with the smiles and chuckles? _

Seeing the confused look on my face, Charlie rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, you dimwit! Did you finally stop being a baby, and tell her you love her?" He asked casually while I was left gaping at him. Was I that obvious in my feelings for Bella? And if he knows why isn't he threatening to shoot me and cover up the murder right now?

Seeing my horrified expression he sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"You really are clueless, Edward. It's been so obvious to see the feelings you and Bella have for one another. You two practically live at each other's house, and I know for a fact that we could fill a dresser with all your clothes that you've left at our house when you sleepover. Your also probably wondering right now how come I haven't killed you yet, if I've known for so long. Well, Edward. I trust you. You're a good guy besides your little problems in the past. And I see the way you look at her. You don't look at her in a lustful manner like that vile Mike Newton does. But you look at her like she's the most beautiful and amazing creature God has ever put on this earth."

_That's because she is. _But I couldn't say anything because Charlie's words were leaving me speechless. He continued talking.

"I know you'd be good for her. You're a decent guy. The entire thing is rather funny actually. Your such a wuss! I've only ever let you sleepover in her room with the door closed cause I know your too much of a coward to actually try anything. I thought skaters were supposed to be all cool and confident. You looked ready to pee your pants earlier when I showed up." He teased me. While I scowled.

_Well this is an excellent way to build up my self-esteem and confidence. Tell me I'm a wuss and you could never think of me as a regular teenage boy cause I'm too much of a coward to make a move on your daughter. Yup! I feel great. (notice the heavy sarcasm) Not too mention the tid-bit about me possible peeing my pants. Now that just makes me blush and stammer._

Suddenly Charlie's face got serious though. "And I understand exactly how you felt earlier when you got in a fight with Jacob. I used to think he and Bella would be good together but he had always been a little cocky and you fit with her much better. I understand you must have been outrageously jealous. And I'm not going to say anything because then I would be a hypocrite. I have been in three fights out of jealously for Renee when I was younger. But for a story to tell let's just say I slapped you around a bit, ok?"

All I could do was nod, still shocked about everything he had just said. I always though Charlie was cool but not _this _cool.

Charlie led me back out to the living room where a very amused looking Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat. _This is weird. _I was expecting for them to be fuming.

"Are you guys mad?" I asked, quietly, my head bowed.

Suddenly I was engulfed in my mother's arms and Carlisle's large doctor hands slapped me playfully in the back.

"How can we be mad?! You finally told Bella you loved her! And you got in a fight for her! It sounds so romantic! Oh, Edward I'm so happy for you!" My mother gushed on. My dad however decided to embarrass me with a comment I really would have not wanted to hear my father's mouth.

"I'm proud of you too, Edward. Looks like you finally grew a pair and became a man." He chuckled loudly.

I shuddered and scowled. Number one: that was disturbing and I never wanted to hear my dad talk like that again and number two: what was up with everyone making fun of my manliness today? I'll show them. I'm a manly man. **(haha. Can't you just imagine him saying that?)**

I was really shocked though. Ha, I get to walk away from being arrested without so much as even getting grounded. But like the party-poopers they are, Carlisle held out his hand.

"But, you are grounded from your car for two months. Hand the keys over."

I sighed. It could be worse. I brought the keys out of my pocket and kissed them before I set them in my dad's hand. I only have to wait two months before my beloved Volvo and I will be together again.

"Now go and find Bella, my newly manly son." Carlisle laughed.

I shuddered again and ran up the stairs, not needing to be told twice. Every step I took brought me closer to the love of my life. _oh God, do I sound gay? _Oh well. I ran down the hallway and busted into my room. I froze.

"Alice, where did all these pictures come from?!"

**Bella's POV:**

"_Alice, where did all these pictures come from?!"_ Edward yelled from the doorway.

I turned to look at him through my shock. His eyes rested on the scattered pictures on the bed that Alice had recently spread out. My face was red. Tons of pictures that Alice had taken secretly over the course of a year were staring back and mocking me. The main theme was Edward and I…at night…on sleepovers…in each other's arms. How have I not noticed that ,for the past year, I had been sleeping in Edward Cullen's arms? Edward and I both turned to Alice so she could answer the question neither of us voiced out loud.

"We separated you both before you woke up. We didn't want to embarrass you again like the first time. You two are like magnets. You always stay close to each other. Even in your sleep." She said softly. She then turned around and silently left the room.

I looked at Edward but his eyes were shocked and were glued to one spot. I followed his gaze and froze. _Oh. My. God. _I didn't move or even dare to take a breath as I took in the picture staring back at me.

My eyes snapped up to Meet Edward's smoldering emerald ones. Before I could register anything, we pounced. His lips locked with mine in a passionate kiss. His arms encircled my waist and held me tightly, as if he'd never let go. My arms snaked around his neck and my finger braided themselves into his silky hair. This was heaven. Ultimate bliss. Nirvana.

I started to feel light-headed, as did Edward as we broke apart and took in haggard breaths. We both looked down at the three-by-four picture and Edward gently picked it up, while still holding me.

"How…" He began.

"I don't know." I finished.

We studied the picture, entranced. Well it looks like tonight wasn't our first kiss.

Once upon a time, around a year ago to be exact, on a stormy rainy night, while everyone slept, Edward and I shared our first kiss while under sleep's strong hold.

That's why that dream felt so real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waited for Edward on the front porch as always but today I felt much more anxious. Instead of waiting to be picked up by my best friend that I loved, I was waiting for my boyfriend that loved me back.

The sound of crunching gravel made my head snap up and my heart stopped. There he was. Edward Cullen. He got out of the car with a huge smile and an umbrella , since it was raining buckets. As he reached the front porch step, I jumped to him and threw my arms around him.

His lips met mine and I lost all contact to the outside world. He gently walked us backwards so we were under the shelter of the porch, he dropped the umbrella, placed his hands on my hips, and crushed me to his chest. My fingers entangled in his hair and I pulled him closer. Before in knew it, I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, and I parted my lips for him. Looks like we're just full blown making out, now.

But then we heard a throat being cleared.

We immediately broke away from each other and turned to see ,an amused looking, Charlie, standing in the doorway. I felt my cheeks and neck burning and through my peripheral vision, I could see Edward's face tinted pink. Heehee. I'm not the only blusher.

"Uhm…maybe we should get to school." Edward mumbled as he picked up the long-forgotten umbrella.

"Wait!" Charlie started. Oh Crap. "I just want to say: Edward, just because I like you doesn't mean I won't arrest you. And I put a can of pepper spray in your bag." He whispered the last part to me. We both nodded sheepishly and headed towards the car. Once safely in, we drove off.

The conversation flowed easily and we shared stolen glances at each other through the entire ride. We walked to first period together, holding hands, as Edward held my school bag, despite my protests. When we entered the classroom, Edward leaned his head down and asked: "Have I told you, I love you yet?"

"No."

"Well, that's not acceptable. I love you." He whispered and lightly kissed me. The murmuring of voiced immediately stopped afterwards.

We looked to all of the students sitting in the classroom, who all had huge smiles.

_What's going on?_

"Finally." I heard a mutter from behind me.

Edward and I both turned to see the teacher passing by with a glimpse of our entangled hands.

_Gosh, did even Mr. Molina know about our feelings towards each other before we did._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_WARNING_SPOILER_ALERT:_

"_If you ever touch her again, I will rip your throat out." -Edward._

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out earlier. BTW, I have changed all the chapter titles to match lyrics to certain songs. See id you can guess them and if you can, I'll send you a summary of the next chapter.**

**P.S- sorry if I usually read and review your stories but at the moment I have over two hundred unread messages in my email and it takes forever to check, read, and review every new chapter.**


	18. Misery Loves Its Company

**OKAY! I was hoping to come up with something for this but I'm empty so… this is a filler chapter. I am on writer's block cause I know where I want this story to go but I don't know how to get it there. ANYONE WANT TO HELP ME? Message me PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, you must be looking for the OTHER Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a random person who stumbled across her identity and paid plastic surgeons to make me awesome like her. JK**

**Onto the awesomeness that is skater Edward…

* * *

****Angela's POV: ****(I've never written her before. This should be fun)**

Awwww. They are so adorable. I gazed openly at Edward and Bella's intertwined hands as they made their way down the aisle with their faces tinged pink. How cute! Bella's eyes met mine and I flashed her a happy smile. I'm so glad they finally got together. Watching them over a year has seriously been painful.

"Looks like the happy couple are finally together." Ben whispered next to me. I tilted my head to the side so I could see him better without attracting much attention.

"Well, now, their the second happiest couple in the world." I whispered back, hoping he would catch the hint of what I desired right now.

"Who are the first?" He asked, confused. I inwardly sighed.

"Us." I said, with a smile. He smiled back and leaned in for a quick kiss. Ahhh. Ultimate bliss.

* * *

**Gabriel's POV:**** (this will be even more interesting.)**

The morning passed by quickly, and I was eager to get to lunch. Not just to see Catie, (though she was always a big part), but because I wanted to see if the rumors were true.

Have Edward and Bella got together yet?

I remember last year, I got to know Edward because he immediately fit in with us. Our entire group knew his name and who he was. _The_ Edward Cullen, the underground skating champion since he was fourteen. But we got even closer because he turned out to be a really cool guy. I was glad he took a liking to Bella instead some of the fake girls here, like Jessica or Lauren. Yuck. Bella's really cool, too. She's the kind that instead of sticking with a clique or stereotype, she was friends with everyone. **(that should answer some of your questions)** I even had a little crush on her before I met Catie. Then afterwards, she helped me talk to Catie, since I was too much of a coward to.

I sat down at our usual table ,after giving Catie a long kiss, and focused my eyes on the table where Edward and Bella usually sat. The table around me was silent, and after a quick glance around, I realized that we were all watching their table. We held our breaths as the cafeteria doors open.

They walked in and Edward's arm was draped around Bella's shoulders but that wasn't enough. They act like that all the time. Next, he pulled out her chair for her, and she blushed. Uhg! That doesn't help either. I was starting to get light-headed from holding my breath. Then, he sat down next to her and they scooted closer. GRRRRR!!! That doesn't help either!

Wait! They're getting closer…closer…closer….closer. BINGO! We have a kiss!

"Yes!" Catie whispered next to me and I let out the breath I had been holding. I smiled and pumped my arm back under the table. Finally, I was getting ready to just push Edward on Bella and force him to talk.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

After school, we decided to go to Bella's house to hang out. Emmett took my Volvo home during his off period. (I managed to sneak it out today, though I'm sure later Esme and Carlisle will say something since I'm supposed to be grounded). And he came back with his jeep so we all piled in. There wasn't much room so Alice sat on Jasper's lap while Bella sat on mine.

"Call in your requests now at 000-000-000." The announcer over the radio said. Rosalie turned it down then took out her phone. We all looked at her curiously. She smiled deviously, was it just me or did she look in my direction?

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone. We all listened.

"Yes, I'd like to request a song for my friend, Edward Cullen." My ears perked and Bella and I leaned closer.

"Ready, Set, Go by: Tokio Hotel. Thanks!" My mouth dropped open as I heard the song begin to play. Everyone started cracking up laughing as my 'theme song" started.

"What the cracker, Rosalie?!" I yelled.

She smiled back and only turned the radio up. Instead of helping me protest, Bella rolled her eyes and began to move her head with the beat of the drums. _If you can't beat them, join them._

So I did. We all were singing along and head banging along. Now this is spending quality time with your friends.

After being so hyped up we all called in requests. They were all good songs until Emmett decided to be a loser and call in I Kissed A Girl by: Katy Perry. Weirdo!

So, for the full fifteen minutes of the car ride, seeing as we weren't in a rush, we had fun. But then when we reached Bella's house, there was another car there. When I saw who it was, I froze.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

What the hell is he doing here? Okay, I probably have myself to blame, but you don't go over to someone's house after you just got beaten up because of them.

Jacob jumped off of the porch and ran to me as I stepped out of the car. Over the weekend I had had time to remember him, but all those memories were from when I was younger than seven and I could clearly tell now that he had changed.

"Bella!" He breathed as he stopped in front of me. "I was thinking that maybe I should take you out tonight. Hop in the car, let's go." He said, already turning around to his car like he thought I would immediately agree. Yeah, his change involved him from being shy to a complete arrogant, self-centered jerk.

I stared at him with incredulous eyes but then I felt Edward's arms go around my waist. I melted into him, I always felt so safe with him.

"I'm afraid my girlfriend won't be going anywhere with you. Not now or ever." He said in a low and dangerous voice. I shivered, this was a bad situation but he sounded so HOT right now.

Jacob's face hardened then turned into a smirk. "Obviously, she doesn't care or she wouldn't have kissed me." He said in a smug tone, like I wasn't even here. I felt Edward freeze and I got mad. Mostly at myself, why did I have to be an idiot and kiss him? Seeing Edward's reaction, Jacob stepped forward and was about to grab my hand when Edward stepped in front of me and roughly grabbed his wrist.

"If you ever touch her again, I will rip your throat out." He growled. Then Emmett and jasper immediately flanked Edward. They all looked ready to kill Jacob. Fear registered in his eyes before he quickly masked it but quickly walked away. He slammed the car door and drove off.

Edward was still seething and I walked carefully to his side as everyone went inside the house. I took Edward's hand that was clenched in a fist and I massaged his palm until he visibly relaxed. He quickly turned to me and pulled me close.

"I actually get to call you my girlfriend now and I still have to deal with guys trying to take you out." He murmured in my hair.

"You're the only one that I'll let take me out." I reassured him. He flashed me a crooked smile and gave me a lingering kiss but then he gently pulled back.

"What if Steven Strait came and asked you out?" He teased, knowing my obsession with the sexy actor.

"Well, sorry, but I'd dump you in a heartbeat for that sexy eye candy. Looks _and _experience. Whoo." I pretended to fan myself and Edward only laughed beside me before leading me inside.

* * *

**Charlie's POV:**

I just finished eating Bella's lasagna and walked up the stairs after waving to everyone in the living room. Minus Edward and Bella. They were currently in her room "studying". I know I'm not the smartest person around but I'm not _that _stupid.

As I was getting ready to sneak into Bella's room and give Edward a heart attack, I heard some yelling on the other side. I listened closer and tried to make out the words.

"Why can't you just skate?!" Bella's muffled voice yelled.

"Why should I?!" Edward replied back.

"Because the only difference between competing and just skating is a shiny trophy!"

"Bella…why are we even arguing over this?!"

"Because your being irrational. Don't sneak behind your parent's back. I'm asking again, why can't you just be happy with skating?!"

"Because without competing, nobody knows who I am!" Edward yelled out and then the door opened in front of me.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me but as I saw his eyes, they didn't show a trace of anger like they would if you were fighting with someone. Instead, they looked sad. He walked past me, and I let him pass, dumbfounded. What happened? They never fight.

I looked back to Bella who was now shocked. I closed the door and walked to her bed.

"What happened?" I asked. We were very open and I knew she could tell me.

"I don't really know." She started out, half dazed.

"I mean, at first we were cruising the internet. And then I logged on to myspace and there was this ad for this skating competition he used to be in. All of a sudden Edward had this firm decision that he was going to compete again this year. I got a little upset because I know Carlisle and Esme won't let him. When I told him, he kind of lost it. I know he loves his parents but he made it seem like they were trying to keep him unhappy. I contradicted , knowing that they aren't. And all I wanted to know was why can't he just skate? Why does he have to compete? I can't even remember how it turned into an argument." She finished, still dazed.

I didn't know what to say. Bella smiled at me and said, "It's okay, dad. You don't have to say anything." I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to my room.

* * *

**Emmett's POV:**

Alice took Edward home, after he stomped off to the car. I went up to Bella's room, wanting to know what happened.

She retold their argument to me, and I had no clue why Edward was making a big deal out of it until she told me the last words he said.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Before Edward won the MSD back in Chicago, he wasn't like he is now. He kind of…lived under Alice's and my shadow. He was the kid that nobody knew. He was either Emmett or Alice's little brother, or Edwin, or Edmond, or the kid with no friends. He was invisible. Then after the MSD, everyone knew his name.

"I think that dramatic shift really made an impact on him. After being invisible for so long, I think he's grateful that he doesn't live under a shadow anymore. I think he's afraid to go back to that. As you can tell, he's always been the more sensible one in the family. Expressing himself through music, writing, and skating. Being invisible for so long hit him hard." I finished with a sad note.

Up until right now, I never realized how big it could have been. I felt really guilty now for having him live under me for fourteen years. He had grown used to no one knowing him, and now that he knows what it's like to be known, he doesn't want to go back to what he was.

Bella looked up at me with sad eyes. "And by that argument, I just made him relive those times." I smiled back and hugged her.

"He won't take it to heart, Bella. He loves you too much. Just call him. Kay?" I smiled again.

"Thanks Emmett!" She replied back. I left with Jasper and Rose.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I shouldn't have argued with Bella. I just had to make it a big deal that needed to compete gain. I didn't want people to forget me. When I first moved to Forks, I thought I wouldn't need the attention, but I guess I do. It's just stuck with me.

My phone rang and I debated on picking it up.

_Beat but I'm not broken,_

_Guide me through with your arm,_

_Lead with your words spoken…_

It was Bella, so I picked it up to apologize. As I opened my mouth, she spoke first.

"I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have pushed the argument. I'm so sorry, I didn't know, but I know what you mean, and I…." She continued to rant, thinking I was upset with her.

Emmett must have told her. He didn't get why it meant so much to me but he respected it none the less.

"Bella, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten so sensitive about it, you were right. I definitely don't want to go behind my parent's back and I know you were only saying what was best for me. I'm sorry."

After both of us, saying many apologies we finally said good night and fell asleep.

Good, cause I don't think I would have gotten a good rest if I kept brooding over our fight.

**

* * *

****Is it just me, or was that a little gay? That's a rhetorical question, don't answer it. Lol. So like I said, this was a filler so, it was randomly made in my head. I thought, "hey, I'm always embarrassing Edward, why don't I make him a bit more sensitive." so….eh. And with this new angle, I finally answered one of MY OWN questions.**

**Remember, SOMEONE MESSAGE ME so I could explain what's going on and you can help me take Sk8ter Boi where it needs to go.**

**GUESS WHAT?! I have made a trailer for Sk8ter Boi and my one shot! Go to my you tube and you can see it!!! And, I will be posting two one-shots out VERY soon, they're almost done!**


	19. Our Loves The Perfect Crime

_**Thank you so much to everyone who helped me! You all had great ideas and it truly helped! Once again thanks too…**_

_**InsaneGrizzlies**_

_**DAE MRS CULLEN**_

_**TwilightSkyBlue**_

_**TwilightReader3137**_

_**Mellow-Megan**_

_**HeadoverHeels4Twlight**_

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl with frequent spaz attacks that wished she could be like Stephenie Meyer but sadly she couldn't. The only thing she owned was this little phrase…**

**Onto the awesomeness that is skater Edward…**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV:

_It was dark. I could hear a murmur of voices but I couldn't make any of them out. Suddenly, the darkness took another shape, into desks and children. I was in my fifth grade Spanish classroom. The teacher was handing out the stickers for whoever got good grades on the last quiz we took. She looked down at her list in confusion before looking around the room. As she spotted me, realization dawned on her face as she silently gave me a sticker. A quick lance of pain hit me but it didn't hurt that much. I had gotten used to being invisible to even the teacher. This was just a daily thing._

"_Hey, what did you get?" I heard someone next to me ask. I knew they were talking to me because they always asked just to see the real answers. They made me feel like such a geek. Just because I did good in this class but I happened to be failing some other classes. When I didn't answer he asked something again. _

"_Hey dude, what's his name again?" Figures._

_A deeper voice from behind me answered. "Uhmm, that's Emmett's little bro. Edmund, I think." Well, at least they got the Ed part right._

_But this time it hit me harder. 'Emmett's little bro.' Is that all I was? I suddenly got a feeling like they should know me. Like I should be more than Emmett's or Alice's little brother. _

_The room suddenly shifted and it was Emmett's fourteenth birthday party, I was thirteen. I really didn't want to be here seeing as I didn't know anyone here and they definitely didn't know me. Mom pushed me into at least trying to socialize with some people. I stayed close to Emmett's side. Every time one of his friends came up to him they asked, "Who's this little guy?" I kept a neutral face even though it made my heart clench._

_Then the scene shifted again and I was in biology from last year, sitting next to Bella._

"_Hey, Bella." I sighed in relief. She would make this better._

_She looked at me with a confused expression. "Edwin, right?" She said. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. _

_She giggled and I heard her murmur, "What a loser."_

* * *

I woke up sweating and panting. That had been happening a lot lately. Out of all the dreams a person could have, those always got to me the most. The ones where everyone forgets me and Bella doesn't even know me. Oh God, how I was craving for a competition right now. For the crowds to chant my name and to cry out in amazement as I moved. I know I probably sound so gay right now, but after living under a shell for so long, it's hard to go back to the way it was.

Besides, without the title I felt like I was nobody. Nothing special about me to separate me from anyone. Especially nothing to separate me from all the other guys who chase after my Bella.

That night, a month ago, when Bella called after our fight, I had been able to explain everything to her. It was nice to be understood. She knew what it felt like. Emmett and Alice tried to understand but I knew they couldn't, they'd always been popular. I just wasn't a people person.

Speaking of Bella…

Oh Crap!!! Today's her birthday! How could I forget that?! Oh god, how did I not remember?! What do I get her?! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

Uhg, looks like I'm taking a trip to the mall with Alice. Let's just hope I don't die.

* * *

BELLA'S POV:

Yes! So far, so good in Mission: Make-sure-nobody-remembers-my-birthday-especially-Alice-or-Edward!!!

Now if I can only get through today then I should be perfectly all right. It was about six right now, but I was unable to sleep, so I decided to get ready for school, maybe work a bit on that essay that's due tomorrow but I've been holding out on until now. Edward happens to be a very distracting person.

After showering, dressing, and finishing most of the essay, it was about time for school. I heard Edward honk outside and I ran outside and into his car.

I turned to him with a smile on my face but I immediately frowned. He looked exhausted. I could tell he'd been losing sleep lately, and I knew exactly why. Competing. He still went to the park in Port Angeles, practiced in my driveway, but I now knew that it wasn't the same.

I remembered the expression he had the day I went with him to the park. His huge smile and the proud way his head would lift up a tiny bit when someone passed him with an envious smile. Heck, I even remembered how Jacob (the name still put a scowl on my face) had immediately caught on to who he was.

My thoughts left me in a second as soon as Edward's lips pressed against mine. Well, I could worry about all that later…whatever it was that I was worrying about, all I felt was his lips against mine.

When we finally pulled away for air I managed to gasp out, "What was that for?"

Edward looked down and he suddenly blushed.

"Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" He mumbled, turning the car on and pulling out of the driveway.

I raised an eyebrow which I knew he could see considering he kept shooting me looks.

We arrived at school, and I was thankful it was a Thursday, only another day to go before the weekend, which Edward was planning to take me to the skate park again because he had asked if I wanted to learn. It was an offer I couldn't resist.

During last period, while I was unconsciously drawing patterns in the palm of Edward's hand, a though struck me.

_Why not? Esme does listen to everything I have to say. _

So my decision was made. Today would be the perfect day to ask, seeing as Edward was going somewhere with Alice today. I think he said something about fixing something that was wrong with his Volvo or something. Nothing seemed wrong to me.

So I would talk to Esme as soon as Edward left.

* * *

EMMETT'S POV:

Heehee, Bella's such a loser sometimes, how could she not tell that Edward and Alice were sneaking off to find her the perfect gift. Even I'm not stupid sometimes. Well, okay there was that time when I thought Alice's pocket was singing but I didn't know that she had such a cool phone.

Anyways, speaking of Bella….where is she? Her truck's in the driveway, everyone else except Esme is gone, and I'm bored. I'm sure we could find something fun to do. I started looking for Bella around this humongous castle we call a house.

Hmmm, I like the sound of that. King Emmett's castle, ruler of the oompa-loompas and cotton candy people. Does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

"Esme, can I talk to you?" I heard Bella's voice from the top of the stairs.

Haha, I found her! Ah dang, but she's going to talk with mom, probably about girly stuff like pink butterflies or something.

Oooh, but eavesdropping never hurt anyone did it?

I tiptoed down the stairs and pressed my ear to the closed door. I could hear Esme respond, and then I heard the groan of the bed as they sat.

"Esme, I wanted to talk to you about something…about Edward."

Suddenly, my eyes widened. Oh! They're going to have sex talk aren't they?! Haha, those are always funny! No, but wait, that means….No! Edward can't become a man before me! I'm older, I'm supposed to lose my virginity first!

I think I panicked a little too much cause next thing I know, I was on the floor.

* * *

ESME'S POV:

"Go on, Bella." I encouraged her. She looked quite nervous.

"Well, have you noticed how….different he's beginning to act?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Actually, I have. Just a two months ago, he was always happy, even if you weren't there, but now if your not here, he seems a little distant."

Bella nodded, and I smiled at her, trying to erase whatever embarrassment she had.

"I was kind of wondering if…you would consider….letting him…compete again?" She looked up at me with her doe-like eyes and I froze, shocked.

The thought had crossed my mind before, but I had never really though about it until right now.

I knew it wasn't my place to ban him from competing, heck, I'm surprised he even listened but the mother in me didn't want to take any chances. When we picked him up from the station that day, my mind had already been racing to think of my second youngest in jail, but when I saw him with a black eye, cuts on his cheekbones, busted lip, and a slight limp in his walk, I over reacted.

I didn't want to take away something that meant so dearly to him, but I didn't want his obvious title to bring him any more harm.

"I…I don't know Bella. As much as I just want to send him to Chicago and tell him to give it all he's got, I don't know if I can." I tried to explain softly.

Bella's hopeful face fell a bit and I immediately reacted again. Bella was like one of my own children. Like the quiet daughter I never had. I loved Alice to death, but I loved her ways of always being eccentric and loving. But seeing as I had Emmett, the eccentric boy, Alice, the eccentric girl, I wanted someone to match the quiet boy that Edward was. Bella gave that to me, and she put a smile on my son's face every day. She, Jasper, and Rosalie were all like my children.

"Please Bella, try to see this from my point of view. I'm sure you're the closest who can. We both love Edward, he's my son, and I can tell you love him." She blushed at this, "Could you picture your reaction if Edward ever got hurt all because of a title?"

I pleaded with her to understand me, as much as I wanted to be able to answer her question, I wanted more for her to understand, and help me answer it.

"I can see what your saying, and I do know what you feel. I felt the same when Edward had gotten in that fight over me, I was so angry that he had gotten himself hurt like that, but I was more hurt that had put himself in harm over a silly thing not worth fighting for. I wasn't worth him getting hurt, and I never want to see that again. I didn't want to see him hurt.

"But, I know that I can't take away the emotion of jealousy from him, and you know that we can't take away skating from him. We should just let the pieces fall where they may." She finished.

She had definitely giving me new insight, and she did understand it. We both just didn't want him to get hurt, but we couldn't take away who he is. Weather the naturally over protective way he was with Bella, or his love of skating. I should just let him go where he needs to.

I smiled.

"Oh Bella, you are wise beyond your years."

Her face suddenly lit up again.

"So you'll let him?" She said with hope.

I smiled again, and nodded. Suddenly I felt her arms encase around me.

"Thank you, Esme! Thank you!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course Bella, but thank you more for helping see the answer. Besides, I'm sure you'll be there to protect him now, won't you?" I teased.

She laughed with me, and we walked to the door.

"I'll talk with him as soon as he gets back. And by the way, you may think you weren't worth that fight Edward got in for you, but you are. That it was for you was the only reason I didn't send him to military school." I told her.

Bella smiled, and opened the door.

"Emmett?" We both said. There was my son, sprawled on the floor in front of the door.

He suddenly shot up with wide eyes.

"No, Bella! You can't do this! Not now! Remember Worth The Wait! Don't make Eddie a man before me!" Emmett began to yell.

"Emmett, what are you talking about?" Bella asked, completely oblivious, while I started to laugh.

"You can't do it, Bella!" Emmett shouted one last time, before he suddenly slumped back to the ground.

"Oh, leave him. He'll be okay by dinner time." I said casually, as I led Bella around Emmett.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I heard Edward's shocked voice say.

* * *

BELLA'S POV:

"Uhhh…" I began to say but came up blank.

"She came to tell me that Charlie had to cancel the dinner tomorrow." Esme said smoothly next to me.

Oh well, it may be a lie, but it's better than anything I have.

"Oh. We were going to have dinner with him?" Edward asked, confused.

Esme smiled and shook her head.

"Really Edward, you think too highly of yourself sometimes, Charlie was going to have dinner with Carlisle and me, not you. Sometimes your head gets so big." She said giving me a secretive smile and walking away.

Edward looked utterly confused but just shrugged it off.

"Bella, can I talk to you in my room?" He asked, turning back to stare at me intensely.

"Sure." I took his outstretched hand and we walked to his room.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting on his bed.

He smiled, and came to kneel in front of me.

"You have to promise me you won't freak out." He said, with a smile.

"Depends what you did." I said, already suspicious.

He gave me a mischievous smile and leaned closer until his lips were almost brushing mine. My eyes automatically closed and my heart picked up.

"You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?" He breathed against my lips.

I froze. Dang it!!!!

I opened my eyes and pouted, though roughly disappointed that he remembered.

I moved to lean back but he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"No, no, no. You have to accept my present. And before you say anything, I didn't spend a dime. I was going to but then decided on something simpler. Plus, I really didn't want you to give me hell."

"Fine." I sighed, not having an excuse to argue anymore.

He smiled widely. "Close your eyes."

I obeyed and I listened to him move. A second later, I felt him kneel in front of me again.

"Okay, open your eyes."

As soon as I opened my eyes, I suddenly felt something in my lap. I looked down and saw a Skateboard.

It was a simple Element skateboard, with blue, red, and white graffiti. On the top right wheel, I saw the letters, EAC. Edward Anthony Cullen.

I looked up to Edward, questioningly. He smiled softly.

"My first skateboard ever. You said you wanted to learn how to skateboard…so I figured it would do you more good. It's not much, but it means a lot to me."

I looked back down at the skateboard, tears forming in my eyes.

"Thank you, Edward." I said, though my tears. He kissed me softly.

"Happy Birthday, Bella."

* * *

EDWARD'S POV:

I was absolutely ecstatic that Bella liked my gift. It meant so much to me.

"Edward, can you come over here?" I heard Carlisle call from the study.

"Be there in a second." I called back. Giving Bella another kiss.

As I walked into the study, Carlisle and Esme stood with huge smiles.

Without a word, Esme passed me several pieced of thick paper. I looked down and saw…..eight airplane tickets to Chicago?!?!

I looked up, completely shocked.

They smiled even wider.

"Better start practicing Edward." Carlisle said. "Wouldn't want to appear rusty at the MSD, now would you?"

I snapped out of my shock.

"What?!" I jumped on my parents and hugged them until they couldn't breath.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried out, before running out of the room to go tell everyone else.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a month to post, but I finally cranked it out. Everyone should be happy to know, that I was threatened by my mom to take away the computer if I didn't pass semester exams and I did!!! Yay!!!**

**Picture of the skateboard will be on my freewebs tomorrow!!!!**


	20. My Heart Is An Easy Thing For You To Win

**Well, I'm sorry I couldn't finish this and give you as much as usual but I have to pos quick cause……I'm giving up the internet for lent. Cry for me please. So…at least that means I can work on the chapters and when those 40 days are over, I promise to update weekly till it's done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Don't cry….your gonna make me feel bad!!!**

**Onto the awesomeness that is skater Edward….**

**

* * *

****Edward's POV:**

Just three days after Carlisle and Esme gave me the tickets to Chicago, I received the text message that read_ '__MSD. Two months. November 28'_. We hit a strike of luck because, conveniently, that was over out extended Thanksgiving break.

Those two months were filled with every day practicing and 'teaching' Bella. She happened to be a very fast learner, as soon as she overcame her balance issue, that wonderful girl call mine was speeding through our lessons.

She had already mastered her ollie, the basic of any trick, and was pulling stunts that would take anyone else longer to master. (Alice tried learning like two years ago and for four months, she still hadn't mastered her ollie.)

"Okay Bella, let's pull all your skills together. Start at the half pipe and drop down, hold yourself at the other end then drop again. Then do a 360 turn at the other end and drop onto the quarter pipe next to it. Then let's see if you can ollie onto the high rail, grind it, then stop right back in front of me."

It was very simple to me, very easy stunts but to someone else it might be harder, though I seriously couldn't see how it could be. And this was MY Bella…..she's just so awesome, I know she can do this.

She smiled widely, skating was becoming a big part to her too now. She told me the other day that she loved the way she felt like she was gliding and the height of excitement and adrenaline.

She kissed my cheek before running and climbing up the half pipe.

"You should record this, Edward, so Jasper and Emmett will quit making fun of me!" She yelled before tying her hair back and snapping on her helmet. She was referring to Emmett and Jasper's constant nagging about how the klutz was able to skateboard.

"Got you!" I pulled out my phone and began recording!

"Go!"

I watched and recorded as she smoothly leaned and dropped before catching herself on the other end. After another drop and catch, she bent her knees, positioned her feet before pushing down and tapping to get her 360 flip over the edge. She landed perfectly on the quarter pipe and just rolled down and away. Giving another push, she mad her way over to the high rail where she bent her knees, pushed down on the tail, slid her foot up and caught herself perfectly onto the high rail and grinding nicely.

She ollied off and came to a stop in front of me. I stopped recording and stood staring at her as she took her helmet off and shook her hair out.

"Edward, why are you staring at me like th-" But I didn't give her a chance to finish as grabbed her waist and crashed my lips to hers. I couldn't help myself, (excuse the teenage language but) she looked fucking HOT!

After a second of shock, she eagerly moved her lips with mine. I let my tongue trace her bottom lip before she parted hers and sighed. I almost moaned from her sweet taste. I let my fingers trace patterns on the sliver of exposed skin at her hip while her fingers tugged at my hair.

"Whoohoo!" I heard someone shout out, which immediately slapped me back to reality that we wee in a public park.

I quickly pulled away to see none other than Gabriel….filming us.

"This is so going on you tube, man!" He called out. Shit!

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Please find your seats and buckle up, we are beginning our ascent." The intercom overhead said. I went to my seat next to Edward's and sat down. He looked up from his laptop and you could tell that he had been blushing.

He silently passed me the laptop and I glanced at it. The name caught my eye, as it was a you tube video.

'Skating Prodigy: Edward Cullen and His Hot Girlfriend Making Out!'

I blushed madly before clicking play and watching. The video cut right up to the part where I finished the high rail grind and stopped in front of Edward.

This had to be Gabriel's doing. The last thing on the video after a close up on Edwards and mine heated kiss was Gabriel's voice as he yelled his plan for the video.

Edward and I were both blushing madly but I blanched at the sight of 800 comments and it was only added three days ago. Several of them caught my eye.

There was one from **BeatlesGal411 **saying, "He's got a girlfriend?! NOOOO!!!! Oh well, at least she's an awesome skater and is gorgeous!"

Next was someone under the name **xxSweetlyxxBrokenxx **saying, "LOL! No wonder Edward pounced on her. I think any skater would probably find her hot at that moment. I'm sad he's off the market but he did a good job at finding someone!"

I blushed as I read the rest. I thought Edward was only the _underground _champion as in stealthy and hidden. This looks like the entire world knows him! It was so funny to read anything related about him on myspace or you tube. Just the other day, I read this forum on the hype of Edward's name being on the list to compete this year. Needless to say was laughing a lot that day.

We decided to get off of this video and looked up some other stuff. Before I knew it, we were landing.

* * *

"Here is your room key, if you need anything, call us. Carlisle and I are going to take a quick nap in ours." Esme said, passing us our card with a smile before walking away with Carlisle on her arm.

Carlisle and Esme had their own room while we would share a two bedroom suite.

Edward held my hand in one hand while holding his board in the other. He had the goofiest smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" I asked him.

I'm holding the two loves of my life of course." He said, gripping my hand harder. I smiled back as Alice and Jasper ran to the elevator.

"Guys, come on! Hurry Up!" Jasper yelled out, obviously excited. He's such a loser.

As soon as we were all on the elevator, Alice pushed the button to our floor as Emmet sat down on the elevator floor.

"Why are you sitting down, Emmett?" Rosalie asked, staring at her boyfriend with both adoration and embarrassment.

"Cause we're on the top floor and I don't want to stand that long." He answered as if it was the most genius thing ever. We rolled our eyes but Alice and Rosalie followed his example. Eh, for lazy people it would be logic. Maybe I should sit down….

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered, knowing I get motion sickness from elevators.

"Just feeling a bit dizzy."

"Well, I could fix that." He answered, his voice an octave lower.

Before I knew it, his lips crushed onto mine and my thoughts of elevators disappeared.

_Well this is certainly distracting._

I was so engrossed in Edward's kiss that I didn't notice the elevator stopping for someone else until someone cleared their throat loudly.

We immediately broke apart and looked to the doors to find…..Gabriel and Catie?** (haha, I love Gabriel and Catie too much)**.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Asked Rosalie, smiling at our friends.

"Same as you all are, except we're currently no sucking face." Gabriel said, giving Edward and I a pointed look.

I coughed uncomfortably and looked away while Edward didn't even seemed fazed.

"You planning on competing, too?" He asked.

"Just for some of the events. There's no way we're doing drops with you signed up. I'm not afraid to say that you would kick my butt." He replied back, ending with a laugh.

"What floor?" Emmett asked, his hand poised over the buttons.

"Top, we just finished exploring the hotel." Catie answered.

"Your on the top floor?! Yes! Oh, this will be so much fun!" Alice yelled, already making plans for a sleepover.

Catie, stepped next to me and brushed her brown hair out of her face.

"So what was up with the make out session earlier?" She asked slyly.

I decided to use black mail back on her.

"At least I still have my v-card." I whispered. She flushed a deep red before she smiled back at me.

I didn't think much about their physical relationship because they'd been together for four years now and there was bound to be tension.

"Don't be jealous." She whispered teasingly. We giggled which caused Edward and Gabriel to look at us. Rose and Emmett didn't notice cause they were busy lip-locking while Alice and Jasper were having a quiet conversation.

_Dang, this is one lllllooooonnnnngggg elevator ride._

"What are ya'll giggling about?" Gabriel asked as Catie and I both blushed. That caused them to look at us suspiciously now.

Catie suddenly elbowed me and i looked at her through my peripheral vision. She had a smirk that clearly said, follow my lead.

I smiled back and she turned To Gabriel, taking a step closer and putting her hand on his chest. "Nothing Gabe." She said in a breathy voice.

I watched in amusement as Gabriel's eyes widened and he suddenly looked a little flustered.

Catie stealthily stepped on my foot and I suddenly remembered to follow her lead.

I turned to Edward who was watching the other couple with amusement. _Perfect, he won't know what hit him._

I grabbed Edward's jacket and pulled him to me so I was pulled to the elevator wall. Over Edward's shoulder I could see Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper watching the show.

I leaned towards Edward's ear, making sure to press against him and whispered huskily.

"Do you really want to know what we were talking about, Edward?"

I felt Edward shiver and his hand found my waist. As Edward leaned into me, thinking that he had the upper hand, the elevator dinged, signaling our floor.

"Your lack of sex-life!" I yelled, catching him off guard by ducking under his arm. I grabbed an escaping Catie, and we all ran out of the elevator, leaving Edward and Gabriel very flustered and confused.

The doors suddenly closed and we fell onto the ground laughing. Looks like they'd be taking a detour trip.

"Bella….Catie!" Rosalie gasped out from her laughter. "You two are my heroes!" She finally managed to say, still laughing.

Catie and I bowed before she hugged me and began walking away to her room to wait for Gabriel.

"7:00 PM tonight." Alice yelled, reminding Catie of the plans for a sleepover.

Jasper opened our room and we all clamored in. We all ran in different directions while o stood in the doorway. I was in the living room which had three large white couches, and a very large plasma TV. I bet the boys _love_ that.

Two doors led to the bedrooms and two others led to the bathrooms. We had already decided that Edward and I would sleep in the living room and the other two couples would share the bedrooms. Besides, they would probably be doing things that I didn't want to see.

Suddenly, two arms encircled around my waist and I was turned and pinned to the door.

"That was not a very nice thing to do." His velvet voice whispered. I pulled him down for a kiss which he gladly returned.

"You know you enjoyed it." I whispered back.

* * *

**So, goodbye everyone. For 40 days I'm not gonna be on here or anything internet related. But at least I'll get chapters done. **

**I'll see you all in 40 days! *breaks into sobs.* I'll miss you. Especially TwilightReader3137 **a.k.a **BeatlesGal411**


	21. With You I Know I'm Good For Something

**Edward's POV:**

"So what should we do?!" Rosalie asked, obviously excited about her first time in Chicago.

"Why don't we just walk around and show you the main attractions and our favorite places; and then when we're done touring, we can head over to Wilson Park and check it out." Alice suggested, wanting to make sure that Bella, Jasper and Rose get a good first trip to Chicago.

To tell the truth, I wanted to go over to Wilson Park now and just skate with Bella. But if Bella wanted to go around and tour then I guess that's okay.

I pulled out my phone and called Gabriel. It rang, and rang, and rang again.

"If your calling Gabriel and Catie, they're little _preoccupied _at the moment." Alice said with a wink.

Ewwwww. They were cute but those are my friends and I'd rather not hear about their sexual adventures.

Emmett called mom and dad and we left the hotel. I took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of good ol' Chicago. (Ahh…..cough, cough))

"Let's go." Rosalie yelled, dragging Emmett behind her.

Well, it obviously looked while she was excited. Jasper was just happy to be dragged wherever Alice wanted to take him. And Bella just held onto my hand with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's up?" I asked, gently bumping her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh! I was just thinking…do you think they'd mind much if you and I just ditched them?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

And here is another reason why I love her.

I gripped her hand harder and began pulling the other way.

"See you guys at the park, later!' I called out, before Bella and I took off running, which was difficult considering we were both klutzy.

All we heard was Alice yelling behind us before we rounded a corner.

"So…." I started.

"Wilson Park?" Bella finished, holding up her skateboard that I forgot she had brought.

I smiled with her, and holding her hand in one hand and my skateboard in the other, I led her to the park.

"Since the MSD's tomorrow, do you think anyone will be there today?" Bella asked.

I wanted to say, _Duh!_

But she had never been here and she wouldn't know.

"Oh yeah. People flock in for this particular competition all the time."

"Especially since the infamous Edward Cullen is coming back to take his rightful place as skater royalty." She said with a sarcastic tone.

I only laughed with her as we navigated the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV:**

Words couldn't describehow happy I felt walking the streets of Chicago with Edward as my guide. Luckily the hotel, was only a bit away from the park so we didn't have to walk much.

"Here we are." Edward gestured with his arm as I gazed wondrously. The park in Port Angelas had nothing on this. Granted, it wasn't humongous, but the sun shined cleanly on it and the professionals already skateboarding made it seem more majestic.

I literally squealed and began to pull Edward forward.

"Somebody's excited." I heard him mumble.

_Well, if he doesn't want to squeal with me, that's fine. I have plenty for the both of us._

We headed over to the center empty pool **(Any skaters out there want to give me the technical term for that?)**, and we poised ourselves on opposite side.

"You Go First, Bella!" He called out. I smiled back.

_Gladly._

I quickly dropped in and let myself feel the speed of the drop.

I relished in the sudden adrenaline rush and that icy feeling that shot through me. It made me understand how Edward had fallen in love with skateboarding.

After finishing an easy set, I let Edward go in. As I watched with pride as he set a simple ollie into difficult stunts, I became aware of a crowd forming around me.

"Dude, am I just wigging out here, or is that Edward Cullen?" I heard some guy ask behind me.

"Bronze hair. That's him alright. Just look at the way he's effortlessly pulling that kick-flip on the edge." Another answered.

_Ah, so the paparazzi has invaded. Maybe I should leave Edward to fend on his own for a while…_

I casually walked around the crowds, though no one noticed me because everyone was enamored with the sexy skater boy in front of them.

_Eh, I can't blame them._

I sat under a tree, and watched as Edward finally took notice of the crowds as he caught himself at the edge. Looking up, I could also see him searching the crowds, probably wondering where I went.

Then I saw the full effect of his pride literally glow as people started to call out his name,

The shouts were being carried over by the wind, and as people shot him questions, and "Welcome back's", he became a new person.

His lips pulled at the sides, and he smiled as a tinge of pink painted his neck. His posture straightened and he stood a little taller, and smiled more as people began to pat him on the back or other things.

He finally spotted me, and his smile grew, and he began to walk this way.

People then began to look my way and I actually heard some people reflecting back to the you tube video and point me out as his girlfriend.

My eyes widened and I blushed.

_Oh great, I'm nationally known. Damn, why did I have to fall in love with a nationally-known skater? Because he's sexy and amazing, that's why._

"Where did you run off to?" He asked, as he plopped down beside me. The crowd suddenly dispersed and went back to their original activities.

_Dang, it's like they have some high respect for Edward or something._

"Well, I figured I'd let you enjoy your fans for a second." I teased. He rolled his eyes, but I could see him smile a bit.

_Wow, competing really does effect him. Well, I like this Edward. He practically glows._

"Come on, we still have some more pipes and rails, to ride and grind." He said, standing up, and offering me his hand.

I gladly took it and we ran to the crowds again.

**Jasper's POV:**

After Edward and Bella so _rudely_ took off, we spent the entire day touring the windy city. I loved Alice to death but _man!_ My girl sure was hyper. Being back in her birthplace, she was running us around everywhere, recalling every memory that she everh had of the place.

Emmett was just the same, running us different places retelling an embarrassing story that had happened. My sides hurt from both laughing and exercising so much.

"As much as I would love to continue the trip down memory lane, can we just head to the park now? My feet and lungs are _dying!_" Rosalie said for the both of us.

"Sure." Alice said, catching us a cab that we all piled into.

As we rode to the park, Alice and Emmett continued their memory recalls.

"Oh! Look at the restaurant! Remember when we went their for my tenth birthday, Alice!" Emmett called out obnoxiously as the cab driver glared at him.

"Oh, yeah. If I remember correctly, you ordered the birthday special but were too busy making fun of the waiters so when they came back, you freaked, screamed like a little girl and sent the food flying all over yourself. We were band from that place forever." Alice said, recalling the memory with a smirk.

We all shared a laugh at the image of Emmett doing such a thing.

"We're here." The driver told us, coming to a stop.

After paying and piling out, we walked up the small hill and were immediately bombarded with a view of people and boards flying.

_Man, I wish I could do that. I may have to ask Edward to teach me one of these days._

I scanned the crowds for Edward and Bella and finally, Rosalie spotted them.

They were at the far side of the park, talking with some guy, and by the looks of it, Edward looked angry.

"Shit." I heard Emmett say before he broke out into a sprint towards them.

"What?" Rosalie and I sad, turning to Alice who looked horror stricken.

"James." I heard her say.

We all knew the story about Edward so at this name we all turned back in time to see Edward lunge forward at James. Emmett just barely managed to grab him before he could throw a punch in.

At this point, we were already in motion, sprinting towards them.

"Don't you ever say something like that again to my face, you sick bastard!" I heard Edward growl.

Bella looked ready to bite someone's head off. More specifically: Edward's.

I knew the look in her eyes. She was pissed that here was Edward again, getting ready to throw himself into another fight.

"Get control of yourself, Edward!" Edward grunted, trying to drag him away, but Edward continued to lunge towards James.

The dark haired man only stood their with a smirk on his face.

"Get lost!" I barked at him.

"No, I don't think I won't." He said coolly.

That's when I saw him eyeing Bella up and Down, his eyes lingering in certain places.

"So what's your name, honey?" He asked with a husky voice.

Before I got time to send him flying to the floor for treating my almost little sister like that, Bella stepped forward and her hand went flying against his cheeks.

"Don't you ever talk to me again, you bastard." She hissed, leaving the guy stunned for a second, before glaring at her and swiftly turning away.

"Damn, Bella. Use a dick. I love it." I congratulated her, while quoting Juno, the movie we had watched during the flight.

She laughed briefly before turning an icy glare towards Edward, who had calmed down after seeing her slap James.

"Edward Cullen, you bastard!" She yelled, before swiftly turning and walking away.

"What the hell did I do?!" He yelled, pushing Emmett off of him and running after her.

**Edward's POV:**

I ran after Bella, trying to think of anything I might have done wrong to piss her off.

I grabbed hold of her arm causing her to spin around.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, irritated at whatever had he reacting like this.

"I'll tell you what the hell my problem is, Edward! You! Did I not tell you the first time around that I do not enjoy seeing you get into fights, especially for me! I could have handled what happened back there!" She yelled back, surprising me.

"Did you not see the way he was eyeing you up like a piece of meat?! Did you not hear him basically offering himself to sleep with you when he said you needed a _real_ man?!"

"Actually, I did! And that's why I think this isn't even about me! This is about you and your silly ego! His exact words were 'why don't you dump this pathetic excuse of a man and get with a real man.' This is about you believing that because you were invisible when you were younger, that your not good enough to be admired.

"Did you not hear the crowds calling _your _name when we got here? I guess not because everyone knows your great except for you, Edward! People know you Edward! Isn't that enough or do you still have to go around trying to prove yourself to the only person who needs convincing: you!"

And with that, she left me stunned and ran, leaving me staring after her.

She caught a cab before any of us could catch her and they drove off.

"You idiot!" Alice hissed beside me, grabbing Jasper and running to catch a cab of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I finally left to go back to the hotel, it was about late. I wanted to give Bella some time to blow off steam.

The ride on the elevator was awfully lonely now that I had had my revelation. Bella was right, of course.

As much as James' arrogance towards Bella set me off, I had felt that unworthy feeling again. Like even after trying so hard, I'd be never good enough for anything. Good enough for Bella, good enough to deserve the championship, even good enough to even be comfortable with myself.

I silently left the elevator and opened our room, only to find everyone, including Gabriel and Catie, already in their pajamas, watching a movie.

They all turned as I entered, except for Bella, who purposely kept her eyes on the movie.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked quietly.

She didn't answer.

"Please?" I asked again.

"I'm going to go to bed guys." She said stiffly, and quickly stood and retreated to the bedroom.

"Bella, please. Just let me talk to-" But I was cut off as she slammed the door in my face.

I guess I'm sleeping in the living room alone tonight.


	22. We Were Born For This

**SORRY! I know I promised a chapter on Easter, and I was ready to post, but I'm practically living at the hospital right now. My dad had a series of minor strokes and we've been staying with him in the hospital. He's okay though.**

**I wish I could put all of you who left your name in here, but there were over FORTY names left. I was literally thinking that only about ten of you would leave your name. So the names are picked and I'll have like two of you today and like two more at the next update.**

_**Kakakasi - **_**Kassandra**

_**Edwards_girl_from the start - **_**Courtney**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, sadly. -sigh- I think my heart just broke.**

**Bella's POV:**

I awoke with a start as I felt a tiny body jump on me.

"Alice?!" I yelled as I shot up, she giggled and ran out the door.

"Your outfit's on the bed, we'll see you there." She callesd as she ran out of the hotel room.

I immediately panicked, seeing her in such a hurry. I turned to see the clock glaring back at me, the bright letters saying I only had forty five minutes to get ready and get to Wilson Park.

I quickly changed into some warm but comfortable clothes and ran out, throwing the door open, expecting to have to head over there by myself.

Instead though, I ran into Edward who was waiting right outside the door. He caught me around the waist as I began to trip and he made sure I stayed on my feet.

As I looked up to see him, he stared back at me, warily, as if I was going to slap him. He probably still thought I was mad at him.

Truth is, I had cooled off by the time he came home but he was annoying me.

The boy was gorgeous, nice, smart, a great skater, popular but didn't have a big head, and he still thought he needed to continue proving himself to someone. Do you realize how annoying it is to have Mr. Perfect think he's not good enough?

"Bella," he started out quietly. "I'm sorry…the thing is though, I don't really know what I'm apologizing for. I know I pissed you off yesterday, I know you hate to see me fight, and I'm sorry but you have to deal with my temper and self esteem issues but I really….I just don't know what you want me to say." He finished.

I sighed and put my arms around his neck.

"Edward, I want to hear you tell me if you were you ready to go at it with James because of what he said, or because of how that made you feel."

"What do you mean? What he said pissed me off." He asked, confused.

"I mean besides that. When he said that, you were putting yourself down again, weren't you? You were thinking something that had to do with you not being good enough, weren't you?" I said, staring at him, not giving him a chance to lie.

He sighed and cradled my face.

"Bella, he was _right_. You deserve a real man. It's definitely not him but….I don't think it's me either." He finished.

I heard myself gasp, and the worst ran through my head. This sounded a lot like a break up to me. So I decided, if this was it, I wasn't going to be seen as the stupid one.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what is wrong with you?! You mean everything to me, how dare you think that?! Your gorgeous, friendly, nice, sensitive, chivalrous, and talented! So what if people didn't know you when you were younger? It didn't mean that it's because you weren't worth the time!

You were good then, it's just that no one realized it. You don't need to prove if your worthy of something when you were born worthy! If anyone's not good enough in this relationship, it's _me._ But at least I'm not stupid enough to let go of the greatest thing that ever happened to me just because of my insecurities.!"

I shoved past him and ran to the elevator, trying desperately to keep those angry tears at bay.

"Come on, you stupid thing. Open up." I growled as I punched the button for the elevator.

I heard his footsteps behind me and jerked to the side before he could touch me.

"Bella-" He tried to say but now I had other things to say.

"No, Edward! Look, I _know _what it's like to be invisible, and I _know _how good it feels to be accepted after that, and I _know_ what's like to fear going back to that, but for one in your life, think! It's been almost two years and teenagers all over America still idolize you, and still know who you are. You have your family and your friends who will always know you! You have _me._"

At this point, my voice broke.

"You mean _everything _to me, Edward. No matter what happens and where we go from here, I will always remember you. You've always been better than good enough to me. Isn't that enough?"

The angry tears mixed with hopelessness finally spilled over. The next thing I felt was the familiar arms of the man I love wrap around me.

I felt his head on my shoulder and tiny droplets of moisture coming from him wet my neck.

"I'm….so sorry, Bella. You've always been enough, I just….I don't want to lose you. What if someone better comes along? Someone who deserves you more?" His hoarse voice asked.

"I love you and only you, Edward. Nothing is ever going to change that. I dream about being with _you _forever." I whispered and kissed him as the elevator finally opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

Bella and I made it to the park with ten minutes to spare before the MSD officially started.

Alice suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of us and grabbed our hands.

"You guys _so_ have to see this." She squealed, dragging us to the booths in the trees.

As soon as we got there, I caught sight of about ten girls all dressed in clothes decent enough but not for the cold weather. Then, in all of their hands, they had a picture of me.

_Where the hell did they get those?_

They started screaming when they caught sight of me.

"How the hell do they even know who you are? They don't even look like they know what a freaking kick-flip is." I heard Bella snap beside me.

I smiled a bit, she was so cute when she was jealous.

"All right! All right! Break it up, girls! This is a competition not a boy bad concert! Scram!" A slightly tall girl with red hair like Haley Williams, snapped at them.

Some of the girls left, obviously intimidated. The others stood their ground.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? We're here to cheer on Edward." The blonde looked around the red head and flashed me a smile. I shivered and uncomfortably hid behind Bella a bit.

"Get lost! Next time, at least have the dignity to wear something not slutty when you come to see a guy who already has a girlfriend!" The red head snapped again.

"What?!" Half the girls screamed. They turned to see Bella pressed against me, and Bella had no problem claiming me as her own as she kissed me.

The blonde glared at her before they all turned and left.

I chuckled at Bella's smug smile.

Obviously the red head didn't even know I was there so as I walked up behind her and said thank you, she screamed and turned around, fist flailing out to hit me dead center in the chest. The breath knocked out of me and I wheezed for a bit.

"Shit! Oh my god, Edward Cullen, I am _so _sorry! Did that hurt.? What am I saying, of course it hurt! I am so, so, so, so, sorry!" The girl said. Bella just giggled beside me.

"I'm fine." I managed to wheeze out.

"I just wanted to -cough- thank you for getting rid of those girls." I said.

"Oh! No problem! Those type of girls are all annoying anyway. My names Kassandra, by the way." She said, giving me her hand to shake as I looked at her shiny blue eyes.

"Oh! And you must be…Bella, right?" She asked, giving Bella an excited smile.

"Yeah." Bella smiled back, shaking her hand.

"That grind on the high rail you pulled was legendary, man! You are my new idol. The guy who put the video up said you're a beginner too, right?" Kassandra asked Bella.

"Uhm, yeah." Bella blushed. I smiled, proud of Bella.

"Oh I know you must get this a lot Edward, but can you sign my board, please? Kassandra asked, lifting her board with _Kasi_ spray painted on.

I smiled, "Sure."

She pulled out a silver sharpie and I signed the black spray paint, then she handed it to Bella, and Bella, shocked obviously, signed it too.

"Dude, totally awesome! Thanks guys! I hope you win the bowl competition, Edward!" She called out as she ran the other way.

"Well that was interesting." Emmett said from behind us.

We laughed and went to go see the skaters warming up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV:**

The announcer, a guy about twenty years old with long blonde hair, spoke and all throughout the park, you could hear his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the MSD has officially started!" His deep voice rang. Edward cheered next to me along with everyone else and I just took in the wonders of the competition.

"First we'd like to start off with the necessities. Remember the three rules now: no fighting, no alcohol or drugs, and no sabotaging. Any of these rules violated will result in your disqualification or being kicked out." He finished.

"Now I got a special announcement for all you skaters out there! I'm sure you all already know but, guess who has returned to us this year!" He yelled.

I immediately knew Edward was going to get the spotlight and I couldn't help but nudge him. He blushed and looked down.

The crowd cheered wildly and I could hear Edward's name being called out.

"That's right, ladies and gents! Returning this year to reclaim his title, let's give it up for the Edward Cullen!" He shouted.

As if everyone had known where he was, people started clapping him on the back and trying to push him to the stage. I thought the scene was hilarious. Edward threw me an apologetic look that I returned with a smile. He smiled back and let the crowd push him to the stage.

When he finally got up, the announcer clapped him on the back and gave him the mike.

"Would you like to say a few words, maestro?" He asked. Edward smiled and turned to the crowd.

"Hey guys." His velvet voice surrounded the park. The crowd cheered loudly again.

"Uhm, wow, I've never seen so many people here before. " He shifted his weight and bit his lip, so I knew he was nervous.

"I don't really know what to say….uhm, I hope everyone enjoys themselves and….uhm, it's great to be back in Chicago." Edward stuttered, a cute blush staining his cheeks.

The crows erupted into more cheers and Edward took that opportunity to run off stage and back to my side.

"Yeah!" The announcer yelled. "Okay, let's get this party started! So first up on the agenda, everyone, is one of the winners to the myspace unsigned band contest! You skaters who are signed up for the street demo contest have the chance to go warm up now. But right now, give it up for our first act! All the way from Dallas, Texas, give it up for Back After Dawn!"

The band ran onto the stage and I noticed Edward drool over the girl playing the bass a bit. I elbowed him n the stomach and glared at him.

"Sorry." He whispered apologetically.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright. She is really hot. I'd go lesbian for her. But the lead singer…yum. You know I love a singer who can scream so naturally."

He groaned. "First, you put the image of my hot girlfriend and another girl together, and then you start talking about another man."

I giggled and continued watching the band. When they finished playing, we bought an album of theirs and managed to talk with them.

"All right, everyone. That was only the first in a series of some seriously _sick_ bands coming up over the course of today and tomorrow! Right now though, the street demo contest is beginning!" The announcer called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching the street demo had been a lot of fun, and there were times when I was itching to grab Edward's board and head out there with them. I guess that's how you feel when you date a champion skater.

Catie and Gabriel had both competed in that, and although they were very good, I could tell they weren't really trying. I've seen them do better, I think they were only trying to have fun.

In the end, Catie and Gabriel didn't qualify or finals but that didn't affect them. Instead they were cheering on for this one girl who had smoked all of them.

"I'm going to get something to drink!" I yelled over the noise to Edward.

People were busy either practicing for the next round, which were simple ground tricks and rail grinds, or heading over to see the next band.

I made my way over to the stands set up in the trees, and went into the shortest line.

A tall blonde was behind the stand, she was wearing camo pants, from what I could see, and a Volcum brand jacket. Her attention was kind of stuck on the competitions going on though.

She noticed me when I stepped up to the stand.

"Oh, sorry! I was watching the skaters. I'd love to be out there but my friend and I are running this booth and she's taking a break. What can I get you?" She asked.

I smiled, liking her already. What was it with most skaters and being nice? Stereotypes get them so wrong.

"Two waters, please."

She grabbed the waters from the cooler and I handed her the money.

"Are you having fun?" She asked me.

"Tons. It's the best day of my life already and it's not even half way done. What's your name?"

"Courtney." We shook hands and continued making conversation, I wasn't in a rush to get back to Edward.

"How'd you like the first band?" I asked.

"They were pretty awesome, I think they'd do good if they got signed. But I absolutely cannot wait for tomorrow. Today, they'll have half the unsigned bands play today, along with one of three majors, who I believe is going to be All American Rejects, and then tomorrow, the rest of the bands will play along with the other two majors."

"What are the other two major ones?" I asked, already ecstatic about seeing All American Rejects.

"Tokio Hotel is going to play right before the bowl finals, for Edward Cullen, of course." _Of course, _I thought in my head. "And then the last act will be The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

_What?!_

"Are you serious?!" I almost yelled at her. She saw the excitement on my face and could easily tell I was ecstatic about them.

"I take it, you like them."

"They're my favorite band! I got to go, now! Thank you so much! Maybe I'll see you later!" I called out, already running to find Edward.

I heard her yell goodbye, as I ran to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Do you know where Bella's at? She was only going to get a drink." Edward asked me. He already lost his girlfriend, figures. Why can't he be more like Emmett, who never leaves my side. Wait, where is Emmett?

"I don't know. She's probably…" But before I could finish that thought, I heard her excitingly calling his name.

"Found her." I muttered.

Bella came running at full speed and I mentally joked about the fact that she was running and not tripping.

"Edward, oh my god, guess what?!?!" She exclaimed, as soon as she crashed into Edward.

He immediately smiled at her exuberance, wondering what the heck was going on in her mind. I don't even know what's going on in her mind, and I've been her best friend for more than five years.

"What?' He asked, humoring her.

"TheRedJumpsuitApparatusIsGoingToPlayTommorow!!!!!!" She exclaimed.

It took Edward a few seconds to decode what she had just said, but I immediately deciphered it.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" I asked, pouncing on her. Bella and I were in _love _with that band!

She nodded furiously with a big smile on her face.

Edward barely figured out what was going on and opened his mouth to say something, but the announcer spoke over the microphone again.

"All right guys, now the moment that most of you have been waiting for…the bowl competition!"

Edward's head snapped up, and he looked expectedly to the bowl, where people were already gathering.

"Got to go." He said, kissing Bella on her forehead before running away.

Bella and I stood staring at each other for a second, when all of a sudden, Emmett's big hands fell on top of my shoulders.

"Hey Rose!"

I turned around to face him, and grabbed his hand.

"Where have you been?" I hissed. His eyes widened for a second before he cracked a grin. He leaned in close, and whispered in my ear.

"Your so hot when your annoyed." He said, his voice low.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay charmer, your off the hook."

"Hello, if your done whispering naughty tings, we should probably go watch Edward." Alice said, breaking us out of our trance and dragging us after Bella, who was already running after Edward.

"Let's go see the _master_ at work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(still Rose's POV)**

About six people had already performed and I was already feeling dumb-founded. How the heck do all these people do all these stunts without cracking their heads open?!

Man, I really wish I was a skater right now.

I looked in Bella's directions and she seemed to be having the time of her life, not to mention she looked right at home, just like half the other people here did.

The guy who had been skating just now, finished up his routine and we all cheered. Man, what I would give to move like that.

"Okay, everyone! Next up is…" The announcer said, pointing to the stage at the far side of the park, where a drum roll went off. "Edward Cullen!"

Cheers erupted loudly around me and for the first time ever, I realized how amazing Edward must appear to all these people, and how these cheers must feel amazing to Edward.

I'm not afraid to admit that I like attention, and I knew how admired and accepted it made you feel. We're told all our lives hat everyone is special, but to be pointed out in a crowd is what makes that feeling spark, for me. Edward must be on cloud nine.

All of a sudden, Edward appeared on the side f the bowl and positioned his board. He flashed a smile towards Bella before pushing down and dropping into the bowl.

I'd seen Edward in action before, but never like this. He skated around a bit, gaining courage and speed before launching onto the edge, flipping his board, catching it with his hands, then crouching and landing back into the bowl.

The crowd erupted into cheers again.

Edward continued to astound the crowd, sometimes doing one big stunt, and other times, doing a series of little ones all at once. The experience was amazing.

Then, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The creep, who I recognized as James, stepped behind Bella and intimately put his hands on her neck, Edward looked up during the process of skating back down into the bowl, and he lost his footing. Instead of landing on his board, he hit concrete. The impact made him fall onto the ground _hard_ and slide down.

Gasps sounded off around me.

I stood, shocked, and Bella wrenched herself out of James' grasp and ran towards Edward.

"Edward, are you okay?" We heard her ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

The only thing hurting was my head, though it hurt _really _bad.

"I'm fine." I said, eyes still closed. After a few deep breaths, the dizziness began to fade and I could push myself up onto my elbows. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Hello, Angel." I said, as I met Bella's brown eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two more chapters to go! I made it through lent! Whoo! Even though I did have my little sister help me cheat. Lol. **

**If you haven't already, please go check out my random one-shot that I wrote. It's called Don't Get Caught Writing Notes.**

**Also, after Sk8ter Boi is done, I will be writing Your So Much More, which I have a sneak peek to on my freewebs.**


	23. I Love You Forever And Today

**Say hello to the next chapter! **

**character used:**

**mashimaro401 - Sophia Lee  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything her that is Twilight related, but just you wait, someday, I will own a published book!**

**Bella's POV:**

I breathed a sigh of relief as his light voice greeted me.

"You okay?" I asked, standing up, pulling him with me.

He stood straight but immediately closed his eyes, grimaced and wobbled a bit.

"Just a little dizzy. It's going away though." He said, finally opening his eyes again.

"We should have Carlisle check you for a concussion or something." I said, worried.

I pulled his arm over my shoulder and I steadying him as we walked to the edge of the bowl.

"Just wait. There's one more person before they announce the finalists, and then we can go."

I nodded, a little bummed about missing All American Rejects playing but I would pick Edward over them any day. Just as long as I didn't have to pick Edward over The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus….

"You okay man? You took quite a spill." Gabriel commented.

"I'm fine." Edward said, squeezing my elbows a bit.

"The next performer is also a legend around here! Give it up for James White!" The announcer called out.

I was expecting for people to boo, hate James for the horrible person he was…but none of them knew what he had done to Edward. They had no reason to hate him, and all the reason to love him. I hated to admit it, but he _was_ good in the bowl.

"Dang, I was hoping he sucked." Jasper whispered beside me.

I nodded in agreement.

When he was done, I forgot for a second that he was a horrible person and opened my mouth to cheer but closed it before I could get a sound out. Man, that was close.

"Man, today has been filled with some sick music, and awesome skating, but here is the moment you've all been waiting for. The bowl finalists are….Sophia Lee, James White, and Edward Cullen!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Gabriel, Catie, and I all yelled in joy, briefly hugging Edward. We knew he would make it, but we couldn't help but be a little worried after the fell he took.

"Next up, people, put your hands together for All American Rejects!"

The band came out on stage, and I managed to catch a glance at sexy Tyson, the lead singer, before I dragged Edward away, to a cab, so we could get to the hotel.

"Aw man, I wanted to stay and watch them." Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the one who suggested leaving right after. Besides, tomorrow will be even better. My favorite band will be playing and," I hesitated, prolonging the moment, "so will _yours._"

Edward's eyes widened in shock before he whispered excitedly.

"Tokio Hotel?!"

I nodded quickly as a big smile broke out on his face.

"Man, now I can't _wait _'till tomorrow." He said, stretching his arms above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just finished telling the story of what happened today as Carlisle checked Edward to be okay, when everyone else came in.

We relaxed for a few minutes before Esme spoke.

"Girls, I know your tired, but would any of you like to go shopping with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered immediately. I could deny Esme nothing and she was actually fun to go shopping with, unlike Alice.

"Okay." Alice answered immediately after.

"Ah! No your not young lady! You promised to lay off of shopping for a month." Carlisle said.

Alice sat back down on the couch, pouting.

"Man, I was hoping you forgot about that." She muttered.

"Rosalie?" We asked, but when we got no answer, we looked to see that she was asleep and Emmett was in the shower.

"Oh well. Bella and I will see you later then." Esme called, linking her arm with mine.

"Wait!" Edward yelled, jumping up off the floor next to Calisle, and walked very close to me.

"Have fun. I'll miss you." He whispered, kissing me. I rolled my eyes a bit.

"We'll be gone for maybe two hours, Edward."

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you." He said cheekily.

I laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Aww." Esme said, watching the exchange. "My son is such a romantic. I wonder where he gets it from, because _it's certainly not from his father who's just sitting there!_" She finished saying, directing the last part to Carlisle.

We walked out the door before he had a chance to say something. Esme just loved teasing him.

"Thanks a lot, Edward. Now, I won't be having any fun tonight." We heard him muttered, followed with a chorus of Ewww's.

"He wasn't going to being fun tonight, anyway." Esme told me, once we were in the elevator.

I laughed and blushed at the thought of my second pair of parents being so open with their personal life.

"So what are we shopping for?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe clothes, maybe shoes, it just depends where the wind takes us!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

I laughed at her antics. People walking next to us probably thought we were sisters because of how silly she was right now. Her looks could certainly pass for someone younger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could _not_ stop laughing as Esme continued to tell me stories of Edward growing up. She had told me embarrassing stories before, but she had drank two margaritas at lunch, causing her to loosen up and bring out the big guns.

"And so, after eating all of the candy he had, he came down to the Halloween party we had, in Barney underwear and a cape and started flying around, yelling '_I am Peanut Butter Man, protector of all peanut butter and chocolate people everywhere!' _Then he jumped onto the table, but his underwear caught onto the edge, and he stood there, in nothing but a cape, yelling, _'Quit looking at my winky!_" She finished the story, laughing as hard as I was.

We laughed, and laughed, and laughed. It was just too funny. We were still laughing as we tumbled into the hotel room.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Asked Alice. I turned to find Edward, who was sitting on the couch smiling at me.

"Peanut Butter Man!"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter again as his face turned red.

"Mom, You were sworn to secrecy on that!" He yelled, ducking his head away in embarrassment.

"Oh! Loosen up, besides, Bella's got a few outfits she needs to model for you that should make your day." After Esme said that, she dragged Carlisle out of the room and they left to theirs.

"Model?" Edward asked. I nodded, lifting my bags to reveal the logos of Pacsun, and other skater stores. Edward groaned.

"Skater clothes? Bella, you know that you in skater clothes drives me crazy." He said, seeming tortured and excited at the same time.

"You are gong to sit down and enjoy my modeling, Edward."

He immediately sat down on the couch and Emmett whistled behind me.

"Dang, Bella's sexy when she's dominant."

I blushed and Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head while Edward threw his shoe at him.

"Hey, what was that for guys?" He whined. I giggled a bit, and went into the bathroom to change into my favorite outfit.

Another great thing about being with Edward, instead of having to dress up super slutty for him to want to jump you, all I have to do is wear my favorite, comfiest clothes and he goes crazy. I put on my t-shirt, and a red and black striped tie on, along with loose shorts and high socks.

I came out and Edward let out a low whistle.

"Looking sexy, Bella. You should do a little twirl for me." Edward said, smiling and looking me up and down.

I went back into the bathroom and changed into some other outfits, before plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Bella, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, in the restaurant downstairs?" He asked.

"Sure. Except for the little problem that that restaurant is formal wear only, and we don't have anything that could even be considered nice."

"Alice has it covered." He said, smiling, giving him a kiss that started to turn into a little heated make out session.

Suddenly Alice, being the buzz-killer she is, grabbed my arms and pulled me away, sending me to the shower while she laid out my outfit. As soon as I was done showering and drying, she parked me in a chair and began working on hair and makeup.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself, Alice." I said, rolling my eyes at her so she could see in the mirror.

"I know but I've gone about two weeks without shopping so I need to put my hands to work before I end up strangling someone." She simply said.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the book I was reading. After hair and makeup was done, she gave me my dress to change into. It was pretty simple, blue with spaghetti straps and ended at about my knees, still though, I didn't want to put it on. It didn't seem like something I would wear.

"I know you want something more your style, so I got some accessories to make it seem more you." Alice said, reaching into a bag, pulling out a low top hat, blue converse, and rubber bracelets.

After changing into everything, the extra stuff did make it look more _me,_ and that comforted me.

"Perfect! Now get going. You have a date waiting for you." Alice said, finished inspecting me.

I opened the door to see Edward sitting on the couch, playing video games with his back turned toward me. I snuck up behind him and pressed the pause button on the control before whispering "boo" in his ear.

He stood, turned, and I got a full view of him. He was wearing black converse, dark wash jeans, white button up long-sleeved shirt (with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows), and a black vest over that. He looked amazing.

My eyes seeked his, but his were busy wandering my body.

"Wow." He breathed out. He gave me a chaste kiss, holding my waist. "You look gorgeous." He whispered.

"As do you mister. You clean up pretty good."

He chuckled and offered his arm.

"Shall we go milady?"

"Yes, we shall." I replied, looping my arm through his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

I was glad I was able to keep my cool as we walked to the restaurant. I was beyond nervous for tonight.

"Reservation for Cullen." I told the hostess, meanwhile discreetly wiping my sweaty palms against my vest.

I didn't suspect anything but Bella's hold tightened and she leaned herself into me which either meant 1) she's cold, or 2) she's jealous. The restaurant happened to be just the right temperature so I took the latter. I took a look at the dark-haired girl leading us to our table who kept turning her head to look at me, and I'm pretty sure a girl's hips are not supposed to swing that much.

I pulled Bella closer to me and began nuzzling the neck, hoping the lady would get the picture that I only wanted Bella. When she sat us down and walked away without a second glance, I knew it was mission accomplished.

"We can't go anywhere without someone hitting on you." She mumbled.

I smiled, taking in how beautiful she looked in the romantic candlelight of the restaurant.

"How much you want to bet the waiter will be hitting on you when he comes out?" I asked, challenging her. She was about to answer but we were interrupted by a female waitress instead.

"Can I take your drink orders?" She asked, not looking up from her pad.

"Two cokes, please." I ordered for us. She glanced up at me when I spoke then looked back at her pad.

"Here are your menus, I'll be right back with your drinks." When she handed Bella her menu, she looked at her, then did a little double take.

I think that the waitress might be hitting on my girlfriend….

"You let me know if I can get you anything." She said to Bella directly with a reserved smile.

Bella smiled back, oblivious that the girl was interested in her.

"I like her, she didn't hit on you." Bella said when Rainy, the waitress, left.

I smiled at her, getting ready to let the bomb drop.

"That cause she was too busy hitting on _you_." I told her. Her eyes widened for a second as she processed what I said, and then she gave me an incredulous look.

"Your such a liar, Edward." She scolded.

"Believe what you want to believe, Bella, but Rainy was hitting on you." I told her.

"Whatever." She mumbled, but didn't make eye contact with Rainy after that during the entire dinner.

After we finished eating, Bella and I went for a walk around the block, staying close to the hotel since it had long become dark.

It's absolutely beautiful tonight." She said.

"Yes, it is." I said, only looking at her.

_It's now or never._

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She stopped walking and looked at me.

"Bella, I know we're young, I know we have a lot to look forward to but I also know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tiny, black velvet box. Bella gasped.

"Edward…we're still in high school, we're too young to think about…"

"I know." I said, silencing her with a gentle finger on her lips.

"That's why I'm not asking you o marry me. I'm asking you to _promise_ me that you will eventually marry me." I said, opening the box.

I wanted to be confident and believe that Bella would immediately accept but she just kept staring at the ring. I didn't regret asking her, because it was what I wanted to do. I knew Bella was it for me, she was everything I could ever ask for, and from the moment I first saw her, I knew she was different, she was special. She was…Bella.

"Bella, please. I love you." I whispered.

If I hadn't been watching her so closely, I would have missed the small nod of her head, or her lips movement as she whispered, "yes".

A huge smile broke my face and I slipped the ring on her finger before lifting her into a passionate embrace. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and I spun her in the middle of the sidewalk, laughing with her, knowing that she was promised to me. She was all mine.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered in my neck.

"I love you ,too, Bella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to the very scary sight of Emmett's face three inches away.

"Boo."

I screamed and automatically shot up, managing to bump my head on his.

"Ow, Bella!"

"Well, Emmett, you should learn not to wake people up to your scary face in the morning!"

Suddenly, a loud squeal filled the room and something yanked on my left hand.

"Bella, what is this?" Alice whispered-yelled.

I looked down and saw her admiring Edward's promise ring that Edward had given me. I decided o play around with her a bit, so I put on a neutral smile and spoke.

"Edward and I got married last night." I said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?!" Emmett and Alice yelled, obviously not catching on that I was just joking.

"Oh yeah. Eloped last night by an Elvis impersonator." Edward said, getting up from the couch we had both fell asleep on last night.

"Ya'll have better be joking or I'm going to have to kick your ass, Edward." K=Jasper said, emerging into the living room with a sleepy Rosalie behind him.

We rolled our eyes and Edward kissed my forehead before escaping to the bathroom to shower.

"It's a promise ring, guys." I told them, stretching my back.

"Seriously? Awww, that's so romantic!" Rosalie gushed, while Alice just kept turning my hand over in the light, watching the jewels sparkle.

"It's so pretty." She whispered in awe.

"I know." I whispered, staring at the ring myself.

I had doubted myself often during Edward's and mine relationship, questioning myself if Edward really loved me. He could just think he loved me, got friendship love mixed up with the real kind. I ended up just telling my negative side to take a hike. No matter what, I wouldn't be the one to let go, and even if he was just stringing me along, I would go with him, because the brief moment cold make me happier than anything else.

And now, he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. He wants to marry me. The thought made my heart melt.

Edward emerged from the bathroom, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Come on, people. Start getting ready. We got a competition to make an appearance to in an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! My TAKS is over, for those of you who don't live in Texas, it's a state-issued test that a student has o pass to get into the next grade. **

**So how about this swine flu business, huh? Lol. Everyone's all panicked about it. Just wash your hands, the cases are going down. Breath everyone, we're not going to die. Lol.**

**So one more chapter and then maybe an epilouge. NO SEQUEL! Sorry, but I don't think I can take Skater Edward to college. One thing you need to know for the next chapter though, is who Ronnie Winter is. My friend wants me to include details og our trip to a skateboarding competition so he is included.**

**PICS ON MY FREEWEBS TOMMOROW, I'm too tired to put them up tonight. lol**


	24. Is This How Our Story Ends

**Characters used:**

_**Raised-by-Alice-and-Emmett **_**is Jocie but I didn't know your last name, so I randomly made one.**

_**Mashimaro401**_** is Sophia.**

_**Delilah Lovett**_** is Devin, don't know your last name either so that's also randomly made up. Lol**

**is Connar (don't know last name either) lmao**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, I just love to manipulate them. =)**

**Bella's POV:**

"What's with the smile?" Edward asked me as we stepped out of the cab and onto Wilson Park ground.

I turned and smiled at him, while he grabbed his board and shut the door. He looked amazing today. Not amazing like he did every day, where he looked drop dead skater and sexy. Of course he still looked like that, but seeing him today was so different.

Maybe seeing him actually compete brought me to realize that he's even more amazing than he actually his. To see his crooked smile permanently plastered on his face while he effortlessly glides around.

"I'm just….I don't know, I'm happy. Really happy. I'm in Chicago with the love of my life. I'm going to be seeing my favorite and second favorite band, and I'm going to get you see you skate again. And no matter what, if you win or lose, you'll always be the best skater around to me." I said, stopping to look at his face.

He was completely still, before his crooked smile slowly appeared, he breathily laughed, and looked down, a little embarrassed. I smiled as he looked back me and took my left hand, stroking the promise ring he gave me.

"I love you so much, Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too."

I kissed him chastely, and he put his arm around me, steering me to where the competitors were practicing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The winner is Jocie Bishop!" The announcer shouted.

We all cheered loudly as she stepped forward with her skateboard over her head and a proud smile on her face. Out of all the qualifiers for the street demo, she was by far the best.

"Next up is the bowl competition along with Tokio Hotel!"

I grabbed Edward's arm and we ran to the center bowl, where everyone was crowding.

"First person up is Sopia Lee!"

We cheered as Sophia stepped up to the edge of the bowl, smiled at her friends behind her, then flawlessly dropped down into the bowl.

I watched her feet's movement, calculating where they should end up next. I wish I could say that watching skating was just so awesome that it seemed to go in slow motion, but it wasn't. That's just not how skateboarding worked. The beauty was to see such prestigious raw talent, skill, and technique all piled into one fast fluid movement.

Every specific move required knowing exactly what you were doing in the next second, and being able to get your body to comply in just a second. Knowing that about four steps made up the simple ollie, which was done in half a second. That led into more steps that made a bigger trick that made everyone look on in awe.

The speed, the adrenaline, the gracefulness; it was everything.

Ending big, Sophia pushed out of the bowl, grinded the edge, went back in before coming out on the other side, landed, spinning on her tail, then pushing down and her wheels met pavement, finishing her routine.

The crowd went wild, and I jumped up and down, cheering her on. I was so hyped up that I was tempted to run around with Edward's underwear on my head and scream something extremely embarrassing.

"Can you say epic?! Dude! That was awesome! Go Sophia!" The announcer said, casting our attention to the stage where he stood.

"Next up, give it up for James White!"

I kept my mouth promptly shut as everyone else cheered. I swept my eyes over the people on the edge of the bowl, looking for James, but I couldn't see him.

Murmurs started to buzz in question to where he was and a chant started in the crowd behind me.

"James. James. James. James."

His name continued to be repeated and Edward took a step forward trying to find him. It wouldn't be a fair competition if James didn't show up. He may be a total bastard but he did have skill. For Edward to truly be number one, he had to compete against _both_ qualifiers.

"Dude, where is he?" I heard the announcer murmur to someone on the stage next to him.

"I don't know." He replied. I nudged Edward and pointedly looked at the stage.

"Uhm, well we're just having a slight problem right now, so how about…we all enjoy a wicked performance by one of our major bands, Tokio Hotel?"

James was quickly forgotten and the crowd began to yell and cheer including, my friends and I. They rushed the band on and everyone scrambled to their positions.

"Hey everyone!" Bill Kaulitz, the singer, called out, his German accent heavy on his words.

A siren sound started off and everyone cheered as the song _Scream _began.

_You get up, and somebody tells you where to go to. _

_ When you get there, everyone's telling you what to do._

_ Thank you, it's been another bloody Monday._

_ And no one is asking what you wanted anyway._

_Nai, nai, nai, na, nai, nai, na ,nai Nai, nai, nai, na, nai, nai, na, nai_

_Scream! Until you feel it._

_ Scream! Until you believe it._

_ Scream! And when it hurts you, scream it out loud._

Edward was on my right, holding my hand tightly so he wouldn't lose me in the crowd as everyone jumped on their feet, sang along, and some even moshed. Ah, the joys, of rock music, and skateboarding. God's gift to us.

When they started the song, _Break Away_, I started getting a little sidetracked.

_Well Ready Set Go is Edward's theme song, this song is so awesome, maybe it should be mine._

With my little way-ward mind under control again, I turned my attention back to the band but ended up seeing the announcer arguing with some other guy on the side of the stage. Looks like no one knew where James was.

"Thanks for coming out here today, guys!" The lead singer said after two more songs. "Next song is called-"

"Wait!" The announcer called out, running onto the stage. He whispered something to Bill, who nodded in reply.

"Hey guys." The announcer started. "We're having a slight problem with our second skater right now, so how about, while Tokio Hotel plays their next song, we also have our third skater out in the bowl?" The crowd cheered in approval.

The roar of yells was deafening and Edward stiffened next to me.

"This song, Ready Set Go, goes out to a skating idol of ours. This one's just for you, Edward. Go kill it." Bill said, his words still a little hard to understand behind the German accent.

Edward still hadn't moved from beside me. I looked up to see him frozen and slightly open mouthed at the stage.

"He…he knows my name." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes. What a start struck loser.

"Yes, Edward. The sexy man knows your name. Now get moving. Your on!" That set him into motion and he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bowl as the beginning notes of the song started. Edward grinned as he stepped to the edge.

_We were running through the town_

_ our senses had been drowned_

_ No place we haven't been before. _

"Never thought I'd be skating with my favorite band playing my favorite song, just for me." He murmured.

_We learned to live and then,_

_ our freedom came to an end._

_ We have to break down this wall._

"You better get used to it, Edward, cause even after you disappeared from the skating world for two years, everyone's still here for you. The skaters will always want to be you, the crowds will always be chanting your name, the bands will always be playing for you, and your friends will always be supporting you. Those years of you being invisible mean nothing now, Edward. Your _it._"

_Too young to live a lie_

_ look into my eyes _

He froze me in his gaze for a second, before turning and dropping into the bowl.

**Edward's POV:**

_Ready, Set, Go_

_ it's time to run_

_ the sky is changing, we are one_

_together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_ don't you turn around _

I kicked my back foot down as I came to the opposite edge, swiftly ran my right foot up anf flipped the board with my left before pushing down and lainding on the rail. I grinded it for a few seconds before dropping back into the bowl.

_We are looking back again _

_our loneliness and pain_

_ never been so wide awake_

_ breathe, slowly in and out_

_ somewhere behind the clouds_

_ I can see the morning break_

I did a few minor things at the base of the bowl and just skated around a bit, getting speed, before going to the edge again.

_Too young to live a lie Look into my eyes_

As soon as my board was airborne, I swiftly crouched, flipped my board, caught it with my hands, turned my chest and spun, before landed back on my board and pushing myself back into the bowl.

_Ready Set Go_

_ It's time to run_

_ The sky is changing,_

_ we are one _

_ Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_ Don't you turn around_

I kept listening to the music playing in the background and the yelling and cheering directed at me while I skated. There have been few times in my life that I can look back on and know that I lived my life that day, and today was definitely one of them.

The day I quit practicing skating at my house and went to a skate park was the day that broke my emotional and mental issues. The day I met Bella and the day we confessed our love for each other were the days that brought me true love. There are other little dates thrown in there, but none were very clear.

I kept receiving little flashbacks of previous times I had been at Wilson park, and what happened every time.

_**Flashbacks:**_

_**Age 14: **_

_I was only a simple freshmen, and I'm pretty sure the older guys there would beat me up if they noticed me at the skate park…if they noticed me at all. _

_Today was Saturday, I usually hang out with either Alice or Emmett but both were out with friends. I was bummed earlier, since my brother and sister were the closest thing I had to friends. _

_It's not that I was completely invisible. I had a few acquaintances who were all very nice and could carry a conversation with anyone, a few girls might talk to me when they found my lonesome demeanor 'cute'. I was nothing like Emmett and Alice though. _

_They were both so exuberant, and easy-going. They could make friends with anyone in an instant, and I'm not joking either. Someone would walk into the class room and they would simply ask what their name is and 'presto', they got a new buddy. I wish I could be like that sometimes. _

_I was the child cursed with the clumsiness and shyness. Emmett and Alice just thought I'd grow out of it; that there was no way that I was really shy. I was though. I was too scared of talking to people, afraid I would get embarrassed if they didn't answer me, or if they somehow found something to make fun of me about._

_Today though, I decided that because they weren't here to hold me up today, just like they wouldn't be able to do their entire life; I would have to learn to hold myself up sometimes. It would be enough if I could just get one head to turn today. Just one._

_The park was well occupied and everyone was having too much fun doing what they were doing to pay any mind to me._

_I skated around that day, just singing to myself, and repeating steps I had learned in the isolation of my home. I never did stop to try and talk to anyone, I just spoke through my feet and board. _

_At the end of the day, I didn't turn one head. No. I turned all of them._

_**Age 14 about to become 15:**_

_It was my first time ever competing and the experience was amazing. _

_I had just finished the bowl competition which I had surprisingly qualified for finals. That day when I first came to Wilson Park, was the day when my life opened up. The next day, at school, people were whispering about the lonesome kid who had amazing hidden talent. At first, I was still known as Emmett's or Alice's brother, but then people totally forgot I was related to them. I became my own person. I started to come to the park more often, and soon I met Devin, who was standing in the crowd cheering for me right now._

_I had not only gotten sudden popularity over night, or just a few awesome friends. No, I got what every lower class men dreams about getting: best friends, who were all upper classmen. My best friend became Devin Jones who was two years older than me, but we had a lot in common. She tells me a lot that she feels ashamed that she couldn't get to know me before the sudden popularity bursts, but I don't care. The point to me was that I now had her and other people who knew me. I got what I wanted._

_"The winner is…" The announcer started._

_The actual time second between those words and the winning name was only a second, but it was the longest second in my life. I held my breath, crossed my fingers, and closed my eyes._

_"Edward Cullen!"_

_**Age 16:**_

_Most of my friends, including Devin had graduated last year, and it was just too hard to keep up with each other over calls and emails. I still had plenty of friends though. I made skating my life. Skating is what brought me acceptance, it's what brought me normality, so I was doing it twenty-four seven._

_I finished up my set with a long grind on the edge and ollying high out of the bowl. I breathed hard as I picked up my board and went to where the other qualifiers were waiting._

_"The MSD bowl competition skateboarding champion this year is…"_

_I held my breath, crossed my fingers, and shut my eyes._

_"Edward Cullen!"_

_It was three hours after I had been announced the champion when Connar Waits, and I were walking home. She was my neighbor for a year now, and she had attended the MSD with me. _

_"You did great today, Edward." She told me, stepping a little bit closer. My heart skipped a beat._

_I had a little crush on Connar and I wanted to ask her out, but I had absolutely no idea how. While skating had helped my social life, it killed my chances with girls. I was always practicing, so while other guys were out there flirting and getting experience, I was getting left behind, fending by myself._

_"Uhm, thanks." I told her, before walking away._

_I am such a loser. Next time there's a girl I like, I'll just have to go with the only kind of flirting I know. Be a jerk. The point of that is to get her to notice you, right? That'll work._

_Right?_

_**Age 17 (**_**before he moved to Forks):**

_I had to beat him. I had to. James was the competition this year. He had skill, raw talent, and a lot of drive. He was the enemy._

_ I had to beat him._

_I had just finished my set, and I watched James skate with eyes of both hate and respect. Respect, because he really was amazing. Hate, because he was threatening everything._

_I listened to the crowds cheering him on, they all temporarily forgot about me. If he won, they would permanently forget. I couldn't go back to that kid in the corner again. To have people know you and call out your name while you walk in the hallways is a feeling of grace to someone like me. _

_A man who's wandered the desert for two weeks and suddenly tastes the purest water can't easily give that up. Well I can't easily give up popularity. It's not the type of craving like stereotypical preps long for. No. They've all had it for so long that it's become the air they breathe and they do anything to make sure they're top dog. _

_I only crave it because for once in my life, I'm more than someone's shadow. I'm my own person._

_James finished up his routine and came to stand beside me._

_The announcer said his usual anxiety building words before I held my breath, crossed my fingers and shut my eyes._

_"Edward Cullen! For the third year in a row, Edward Cullen is the national champion of the Myspace Skate Down!"_

_**End Of Flashbacks**_

I shook off my trip down memory lane and continued doing what I loved best. The last chorus was coming up in the song, and I figured, this was the time to make my best ending. Time to go all Jackie Chan on my skateboard, like I had told Bella many times before.

I pushed toward the edge again, and this time when I was airborne, I twisted my body downwards and caught the edge with my hand. I held it for as long as I could, which was about three seconds before I dropped back into the bowl and launched out of the other edge. I crouched again, flipped the board, spun, and then landed safely in front of Bella.

The wheels of my board hit pavement and I was done.

The crowd cheered, and I would have loved to turn and smile at everyone, but I was focused on Bella, who was smiling brightly at me, and beckoning me to come forward with a crook of her finger. I could do nothing but comply.

"Do you realize how hot you look right now?" She whispered in my ear.

What happened to my shy Bella, who was both awesome and bashful? Well, this Bella is pretty cool too, not to mention she was currently driving me crazy.

She pulled me to her and her lips met mine. It didn't matter to me that there were hundreds of people around me who were currently giving out cat calls, I totally forgot about them. They wouldn't care either if they had the most beautiful woman ever in their arms and her tiny hands were pulling your hair, driving you crazy.

There's only so much self control I have, and she's currently gambling with all of it.

We finally pulled away and gasped for a much needed breath. I'm guessing Bella realized where we were then because she looked around and blushed bright red. I chuckled and turned giving a little wave to everyone who whistled back.

"No PDA guys, your making the rest of us feel lonely cause we don't have a beautiful girl on our arm." The announcer said, chuckling.

I suddenly remembered James, and my mind spun. Where could he be? He may be a total jerk, but I knew for a fact that the MSD was the most important thing to James. I focused backstage and saw people on phones and running around. Where could he be? I didn't want to look to far into it, knowing I would probably freak out a bit.

Instead, I grabbed hold of Bella and dragged her to the surprise I set up.

**Bella's POV:**

In the midst of trying to find James, Edward had suddenly grabbed my waist and dragged me to the edge of the crowd.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked. He smiled crookedly and his eyes shined with mischief.

"I have a surprise for you." He simply said. I froze.

"Edward, you very well know that I don't like surprises." I whined, trying to persuade him out of it.

"You'll like this one." He said.

Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and caught notice of Edward's mischievous smile. When I came face to face with the person behind me, I froze. My mind screamed and squealed but my body couldn't move.

"You must be Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." His rough voice said, making my legs weak. That voice was the god of my idolatry.

"You're…..you're…" I began to stutter. He smiled and ran his fingers through his long brown hair.

"Edward told me you're a huge fan." He said, with another heartbreaking smile that made my breath hitch. I was still trying to form words but I just couldn't. Edward chuckled next to me.

"She's always perfectly coherent around me and now, but as soon as I put her in front of Ronnie Winter, she's suddenly all over the place. I'm a little jealous."

Ronnie laughed along with Edward, and my mind finally managed to figure out that this was real. Ronnie Winter was standing in front of me. The lead singer of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was standing right in front of me…and I was acting like a bumbling buffoon.

"Hi." I breathed out.

Edward laughed and slipped his arm around me while Ronnie smiled and offered me his hand.

"I'm Ronnie Winter." He said. I shook his hand and admired the feel of the smooth planes.

"I'm Bella Swan." I told him in return.

"Are you having fun today?" He asked. I smiled to myself at the thought that I would have such a story to tell Charlie when I got home.

"Yeah. It's been pretty cool watching the bands and skaters. My day…just got way better though." I said with a blush. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Is this your first time playing in Chicago?" Edward asked. I thanked him silently for saying something that would take away the attention from me.

"We've played here before but not for this competition. I did come to the MSD two years ago, though, with my wife and the other band members. It was really cool. We played a festival like this down in Texas just a few weeks back."

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I continued to have an actual conversation with my idol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hopefully, I'll see you later guys. Best of luck, Edward. Bye Bella." Ronnie said, as his bodyguard led him back to his tour bus.

"Bye!" We called out. As soon as he was out of sight and I could no longer, uhm…stare at his butt, I turned and smacked Edward in the chest.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, his hand flying to where I had hit him. "What was that for?"

"You could have warned me, Edward! Instead, I made a total fool of myself in front of the music god amongst men." I snapped.

He smiled cheekily.

"I could have, but then you wouldn't have had that cute flustered look on your face. It was almost masochistic to enjoy the look on your face while your drooling over another man."

"I wasn't really drooling was I?" I asked, horrified. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion in the crowd. I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw the announcer talking with James. Before Edward could turn and see for himself what was happening, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to where the announcer and James were standing.

"It's too late. You can't be allowed to compete." The announcer told James.

"That's bullshit! We only have to obey three rules and being late isn't one of them!" James shouted.

"Maybe if you had a good reason, we could let you on, but having a hangover isn't going to cut it man."

"You son of a-"

"Hey!" Edward barked. James, and the announcer turned to look at him.

"Let him compete." Edward spoke in a low voice.

My mind reeled for a second as to why he would say such a thing before it hit me. He's got to compete against the best in order to be the best. James was one of the best.

"What?" The announcer asked, shocked as to why Edward would want James to compete. James also looked shocked and confused.

"This isn't going to be a fair competition if James doesn't compete with us. The MSD is for the best skaters in America to come out and see who is the champion. It isn't fair to Sophia or me if we don't get a shot with James."

"Yeah." Sophia said, appearing next to me. "I don't know if I have a shot beating Edward, but I want to try my luck with James."

The announcer looked carefully between Edward's and Sophia's faces before giving out a long sigh.

He raised the microphone to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our final skater, James White!"

The crowd erupted into a thunderous roar and the announcer walked off.

James continued to stare at Edward.

"Don't expect that I owe you anything." He said.

Edward gave him a wry smile.

"The only thing I'm expecting is for you not to go easy on us."

James stared at Edward for a second, an electric current running between them.

"I won't." James said. For a second, there was a respect between James and Edward. There were no past problems, or jealous sneers. It was just a respect from skater to skater.

"Now out of my way. I got a competition to win." James snapped as he walked past us and to the bowl.

Well the peace could only last for so long.

"Come on." Edward said, taking my hand and leading me to the edge of the bowl, so we could see James better.

Watching James skate wasn't as exhilarating as watching Edward, in my opinion, but I did admire him as he glided around the bowl. He did have talent, and he knew how to use it well. He also liked starting small then get bigger as he went, unlike Edward or Sophia, who had the level of their tricks leveled out during their entire performance.

I watched as James smoothly did a one-eighty turn at the edge of the bowl before going back in, and I couldn't help but doubt a little. This was anyone's game. Edward and James were both amazing and Sophia was drop dead wicked in the bowl as well. All three of them could get it.

James ended big and stopped his performance, breathing hard. The crowd cheered, and there was a heavy atmosphere around.

Who would win champion this year?

"That was our last skater for today folks! While the results are getting rallied up, I want everyone to give it up for our last band performance tonight. Make some noise for The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!" The announcer exclaimed.

I clapped and cheered wildly as the band came on stage. Edward pulled me through the crowd where Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Catie, and Gabriel were waiting at the rail directly in front of the stage.

As soon as everyone was in place, they started with their latest single, Pen and Paper. No words could describe the adrenaline rush surging in my veins.

_You like the way the people stare at you now you look so fake just thought that you should know and your all the same and when the curtain drops down you'll be replaced by something typical_

This was the heavenly reason I love them. Aside from different beats that appealed to different moods, they had a great message in their lyrics every single time.

They played through a lot of their old hits such as Face Down and Your Guardian Angel as well as some new ones such as You Better Pray, Pleads ad Postcards, and Step Right Up. During Your Guardian Angel, Ronnie had caught sight of us in the front row and winked at us. He continued singing as he walked back to Jon, the drummer. He walked back to us with a drumstick in his hand.

Edward reached out ad took it before handing it to me. Ronnie smiled and winked once more as he walked to the other side of the stage and continued singing.

"Hey guys! We just want to say that we're glad to be out here tonight with all of you. I've never seen such talent like this. I wish I could still skate like that. Ya'll don't think I'm too old to skate, do ya'll?" Ronnie said, smiling blissfully at the crowd.

A loud chorus of "no" echoed. He chuckled before raising the microphone to his lips again.

"Thanks for coming out here tonight guys. Our next song is Disconnected, which some of you may know, but it's an unreleased track."

The music started and I hummed along, as I had with all the other songs, Rosalie and Jasper, having known me the longest and put up with my obsession with them longer, also knew every word.

The song started and I sang along, with Edward's arms wrapped around me and surrounded by my friends. The feeling was amazing. Edward and I started jumping on the balls of our feet as the chorus came by.

_Don't hang up on me, cause I'm hung up on you_

_ don't tell me how to feel, like you always do_

_ I know your right, I don't want to fight_

_ is this how our story ends, or a new chapter begins_

"I'm hung up on you, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and stroked his hand in agreement.

As they finished up their last song, the announcer came back onto the stage.

"We have the results guys! You want to hear them?"

A deafening roar boomed out.

"Just like always, we'll announce second place, then first place, which will leave the last skater third place."

The tension in the air was electric. Edward held me tight, and I held my breath. I looked up and the announcer gulped before opening the envelope.

"Second place is….Sophia Lee!" I clapped respectively for Sophia as she proudly smiled. My mind was still distracted though.

Edward was going to place either first or third. It was anybody's game.

"First place goes to……."

A second had never seemed longer to me. The entire world seemed to stop and I became hyperaware of every little move the announcer made.

His hand moved upwards. His eyes flickered across the card. He raised the microphone to his lips. He took a breath.

"First place goes to…" He repeated.

Behind me, Edward held his breath, crossed his fingers, and shut his eyes.

------

------

------

------

------

------

------

------

"Edward Cullen!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's done! Sk8ter Boi is finished. -sob- I'm not joking when I say I really am sad. This was my first fan fiction ever and I never dreamed it would become this big. I remember starting this, thinking I'd be done in maybe two months. Boy, was I wrong. But I'm glad you all stuck with me when life threw me curve balls which postponed my updates.**

**I have a lot of faithful reviewers who I've come to know on a personal level and I thank every reader out there. You really do mean a lot to me, I know if I can't take anything in the real world, I always have you guys.**

**An epilogue will be coming soon. I'll miss you all. Keep an eye out for my next fan fiction: You're So Much More. Sneak Preview on my Freewebs account.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Vampire-legend**


	25. Epilouge

**So the New Moon trailer totally rocks, Right?! who else screamed when Jake burst into a werewolf?**!

**Disclaimer: I've designated my life to Twilight and I still don't get to say it's mine?! Well that sucks. Just wait till I own something, I'm gonna rub it in this disclaimer's face.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Fourteen Years Later_**

**Bella's POV:**

"Anthony, if you insist on learning right now, at least let your father help you!" I called out from my spot on the grass.

Edward was currently playing with Renesmee on the playground but looked over here at the sound of my voice.

"He won't let me help him." He shouted. "Apparently I'm old and lame."

I laughed at Anthony's description of Edward. If only he knew how amazing his father really was. Edward had stopped competing after Anthony was born but we still went every year to watch. Renesmee had actually been born in Chicago when we were there.

Since Anthony had grown up watching the MSD, naturally, he wanted to learn how to skate. He refused to believe that Edward could skate, much less believe that I could.

"Anthony, let your father help. Your never going to get anywhere if you just keep falling on your butt!" I said, making my tone a little firmer.

He pouted and yelled out, "fine."

Edward brought Renesmee over to me and settled her in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and watched Edward walk to Anthony. She was a daddy's girl. Edward was nuts about her. I remember when Renesmee had first met Elias, Gabriel and Catie's son, Edward had gone haywire.

Elias and Renesmee had been playing all day, and when we left, Renesmee hugged Elias and he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Edward had swooped Renesmee up in his arms instantly glaring at Elias, which caused him to start crying. Gabriel smacked Edward upside the head and teased him into believing that Elias and Renesmee would one day get married.

"My daughter is going to grow up a nun! She will never be subjected to your son's impure thoughts!" He had yelled out. It was a hilarious sight.

We had all had our little rascals and gotten married about two years after high school. Gabriel and Catie were first and they had one son, Elias. Then Alice and Jasper, who had a huge wedding since Alice had become a well known fashion designer. They had twin girls, Andrea and Haley. Emmett and Rosalie had two boys, Joey and Lucas, and one little girl, Lily.

Edward and I had gotten married last and had a small wedding. He became a pediatrician and I became a journalist for the local paper. We had Anthony first, then four years later, we had Renesmee.

While Renesmee was all over her dad, Anthony preferred me. It wasn't that he was a mommy's boy, we just understood each other more. He liked to stay inside all day reading a book or listening to music. The boy was only ten and he was acting like me when I was fifteen.

Anthony handed his skateboard to Edward and came to sit next to me with a pout.

"This is so embarrassing." He grumbled. I laughed.

"Why is it so embarrassing?" I asked.

"Cause Daddy's not cool!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Just watch." I told him.

"What is daddy doing, mommy." Renesmee asked.

"He's going to show your brother how to fly." I told her.

Edward took a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"Let's hope I don't break a hip." He said, smiling and winking.

Anthony and Renesmee watch in awe as Edward pushed off and ollied over a grind rail. He still had the talent, all right. He did little things, like grinding rails and skating on the quarter pipes. This skate park didn't have any bowls so he wouldn't be able to really show off.

"Whoa." Renesmee breathed out when Edward finished.

"That was so cool." Anthony whispered. I noticed him slightly scoot away from me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where do you think your going, Anthony?"

"Uhm…" He stuttered trying to get out of the situation. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what was going on.

"I'm _way_ cooler than daddy." I said dramatically.

Renesmee turned in my lap and looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Don't lie, mommy." She told me. My eyes widened as I thought of where my six year old daughter could have learned such a come back. Emmett, of course.

I smiled and motioned for her and Anthony to lean in. Edward was walking back to us and narrowed his eyes when I winked at him.

"Can you guess why I'm cooler than daddy?" I whispered.

"Because you cook better?" Anthony offered.

"Cause your prettier?" Renesmee guessed. I giggled at their way-ward assumptions.

"No. It's because I have….a super power." I said, widening my eyes a bit and leaned in closer, causing them to believe it.

"A superpower?!" They both exclaimed.

"Shh!" I whispered hurriedly, covering their mouths. They nodded furiously with wide eyes.

"What kind of super power?" Anthony asked, his ten year old mind getting the best of him.

"I can make your daddy do _anything_." They both gasped.

"Anything?" Anthony asked. I nodded with a smile on my face. Edward was standing five feet away with narrowed eyes.

"_Anything_ Anything?" Renesmee clarified. I nodded again.

"Can you make him let us sleep over at Elias's house?" Renesmee asked quietly. I laughed to myself. Edward hardly let Renesmee play with Elias after the hugging incident, much less sleep over.

"Sure." I told them with a smirk. I rolled up my sleeves and stood up. "Watch me work my magic."

"What are you up to?" Edward asked me suspiciously when I reached him.

"Nothing, Edward." I said innocently. I put my arms around his neck and leaned in so my lips were at his ear.

"I was thinking…we haven't had a night to ourselves in a while." I whispered in a breathy voice and ran my fingers over the back of his neck, causing him to shudder.

Ah, the powers of seduction. I loved using it after our honeymoon, when I found out that I could bend Edward to my will with just a bit of persuasion. I knew it would work right now, because Edward was a little,uhm, frustrated. Having children really limited our…late night escapades.

The kids didn't even suspect a thing right now. To them, it just looked like we were hugging and talking.

"We could drop the kids off at Emmett's and Rosalie's?" He suggested, his voice an octave lower.

"They're going out tonight. They're dropping the kids off at Gabriel's."

"Alice and Jasper?" He suggested, starting to sound desperate. I smirked to myself, knowing I had him exactly where I wanted him.

"Are still in Seattle with Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie."

"Gabriel and Catie?" He suggested afterward.

Bingo!

"Sure." I breathed out.

"Kids, your going to sleep over at Elias's house tonight!" Edward yelled out, rushing to get them in the car.

"Yay!" They exclaimed, looking at me with a secretive smile that I shared.

"When we were driving to Gabriel and Catie's house, I heard Anthony whisper to Renesmee.

"Mommy is _way _cooler than daddy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So it's not as long as the usual chapters but I just wanted to wrap things up and let you know a bit of what happened in the later years.**

**I'll see ya'll again (not really **_**see**_** but you know what I mean) when I post the first chapter of You're So Much More, hopefully ya'll will like it. It will be a little bit more serious but sarcastic Bella and blushing Edward are still in it. And instead of having a skater Edward, we have a musician Edward. Yum. I have to work this summer so I'll talk to ya'll when I can.**

**Sincerely,**

**Vampire-legend**


End file.
